


Loud Boy Altered - Season 1

by Izztreme



Category: Daniel Boom aka Loud Boy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bickering between Narrator and Author, Comedy, Fix-It, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life, Superheroes, robotic cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izztreme/pseuds/Izztreme
Summary: Basically what you get when an angst obsessed young adult fox decides to reboot a comic series with the basic premise of a group of kids that have superpowers that are basically bad habits that children usually have.Don't worry tho, I'll do my best to make this a very enjoyable and great remake.Just give me a chance... please?Discord: https://discord.gg/mpuzAPeg4T





	1. Sound Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first time I'm post something here, and this is a fic that I have been working on for a while. It's basically me remaking an old comic series I've read when I was very little. I'm doing this for three reasons. 1. Cuz I can, 2. The original series was way too short for all the potential it has, and 3. Speaking of potential, I wanted to tap into it and, well, have it grow. I hope you enjoy and please, leave any thoughts you have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin story of Daniel Boom, a kid with a voice loud enough to break glass, and how the Freak Five come together.

(Episode starts with Loud Boy being pinned to the ground by Old Fogey with his cane. Old Fogey hunches over Loud Boy, with an evil smile. The remote controller in Old Fogey’s hand is aimed at Loud Boy.)

Old Fogey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Loud Boy….MEET MY **MUTE BUTTON**!

Loud Boy: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!

(The scene abruptly cuts to a black screen. Text appears on screen as a rather enthusiastic narrator begins speaking.)

Narrator: Will Old Fogey silence Loud Boy forever?! Have we heard the last from our high-decibel hero?! Will Loud Boy be—EXCUSE ME?! WHAT’S THAT!? You don’t **KNOW** who **Loud Boy** is?! Well...this is rather embarrassing. Okay, CUT! Hit the rewind! Let us go back. Back to the very beginning….

(Cuts to The Cloud9 Hospital, with a clear blue sky and lively trees, and two men working on wet cement)

Narrator: It all started one quiet day ten years ago…

(Suddenly purple lightning shoots out from the sky, striking a few windows, without breaking them. The two worker men notice this and look up at the sight, unfazed.)

Worker 1: Purple Lightning…

Worker 2: Yup.

Worker 1: Weird…

Worker 2: Yup.

(The scene changes to a close up on a window of the hospital.)

Doctor: Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Boom!

(Cuts to inside a hospital room. Bea lying on the hospital bed, and Bernie standing next to it. A doctor walks in, holding a baby Daniel Boom.)

Doctor: It's a beautiful baby boy!

Bea: He's a Daniel...definitely Daniel.

Bernie: 'Daniel Boom'...I like the ring of that!

(Camera shows baby Daniel up close then transitions to a small tv screen that is displaying the image.)

???: So--is the experiment a success?

(The scene changes to a room with a table and chairs. Three old men are sitting contently at the table. Old Fogey stands in front of the wall of small televisions, all displaying baby Daniel and three others (baby Violet, baby Sid, and baby Rex).)

Old Fogey: Affirmative, Doctor. Observe…(taps one of the television screens)...All our subjects are quiet. With our Behavio-Ray, babies will never cry again and-(looks at the screens and gives a shocked expression) **huh**?

???: Something the matter, Fogey?

(Switches to three of the many tv screens. One's showing baby Violet blowing a raspberry, another shows baby Sid fidgeting about, and the last one displays baby Rex beginning to tear the blanket apart.)

Fogey: They- They're acting up!

Man 1: The Behavio-Ray must be working in reverse!

Man 2: That one there!

(Switches to another screen, this time displaying baby Daniel, getting ready to cry.)

Man 3: I think he's getting ready to…

Fogey: CRY!!

(Baby Daniel starts to cry, releasing a storm of loudness. All the windows of the hospital building shatter in an instant. Massive cracks form on the surrounding wall of the window where the crying is coming from. The surrounding area begins to shake from the loud noise, so much so that the C and 9 break loose from the sign as it now spells Loud Hospital. The two workers notice all this and look at the sight, unfazed.)

Worker 1: Noisy…

Worker 2: Yep.

(A montage begins:

Scene 1: A bustling city with a crowd, all being bothered by the crying.

Man: What the hell is that?!

Child: What!?

Fedora man: That noise!!

Woman: I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THAT GODDAMN CRYING!!

Scene 2: A once peaceful surfer being tripped up by the crying and splashing into the water.

Scene 3: The silence of a dense forest is torn apart by the crying. The people that were once meditating became annoyed with the noise. The camera focuses on one particular figure in a dark red hooded cloak, who was meditating with the rest. He opens his eyes, as they glow a bright yellow, and looks up at the sky, with curiosity shining through his otherwise expressionless face.

Scene 4: A strong blizzard blows in an icy landscape. The crying manages to cut through the blizzard's noise. Two Inuits living there cover their ears.

Scene 5: The crying brushes by a library. 

Librarian: *ahem* QUIET IN THE LIBRARY!!

Scene 6: Inside an antique shop, as the crying barges in and shatters all the antiques.

Shop owner: Madam, may I interest you in this antique crystal--

Final scene: The entire earth is shown, as it appears that the crying has completely consumed the atmosphere.)

(The montage ends, and the doctor who is holding baby Daniel is now completely stunned. Baby Daniel giggles and claps as a nurse comes in and takes the baby from said doctor.)

Bea: (is covering her ears) Well, he is certainly….loud.

Bernie: (standing with a smile on his face) Ah my boy! What a fine set of lungs!

(Cuts to the nursing room, where baby Rex is tearing up the blanket bit by bit, and baby Sid is doing a one handed handstand.)

Brunette nurse: Hey! Will you two stop doing whatever the hell you're doing!?

(Baby Violet throws a stuffed bunny at the nurse's head.)

Brunette nurse: Ouch! Hey!

(Baby Violet sticks her tongue out at the nurse. Then another nurse comes in with baby Daniel.)

Brunette nurse: *Nrgh* Hey! Do these new brats seem a little…. **weird** to you?

Blue-haired nurse: *Pshaw* All babies are different. That's what makes them so special!

(Brunette nurse glares at the blue-haired one.)

(Cuts to a view of a city. The sky is a musty gray, skyscrapers reach past the smoke clouds, highways with cars packed within traffic, beeping and honking filling the air, a train rushing past the city, and all giving off a dismal air.)

Narrator: The city of New Gridlock. Home to jackhammers, car horns, rushing, and rather rude, people, and…

(Scene switches to a playground, with Daniel (as a little child) ready to go down a slide.)

Narrator:...A young Daniel Boom.

(Daniel goes down the slide, yelling out 'WHEEEEEEEEEEE', which scares off a flock of red birds, and several of the children that were playing there. One of the children runs up to their mother, crying, leading their mother to become very angry and marching up to Bea and Bernie, who are accompanying Daniel.)

Mother: You need to get that **menace** of a child under control!!

Bernie: (picks up Daniel) He's not a menace!

Mother: Oh yes he is! He could've hurt my little angel!

Man: Yeah! Wasn't he the one that made the cry heard all around the world!?

Woman: He's dangerous!

(Soon, everyone at the park begin to yell at them and making horrible comments. Bernie and Bea walk out of the park, Daniel clinging onto Bernie with fear and tears in his eyes.)

Bea: Maybe we'd better find a specialist.

(Cuts to a doctor's office. Daniel (now nearing his current age) sitting at the end of the check-up bed, looking rather nervous and rubbing his arm. A doctor takes out a machine that supposedly measures how loud your voice is*, and rolls over to Danie in his chair. Bea and Bernie stand behind the bed, Bernie holding baby Jeannie S.)

* _Don't look at me. I don't know what it's called._

Doctor: (puts on headphones and takes out a microphone) Okay Daniel, I'm going to need you to say 'Ahh'.

(Daniel becomes very hesitant, not wanting to say nearly anything at all.)

Doctor: Don't be nervous. All I want you to do is yell into the mic.

(Daniel is still hesitant.)

Doctor: Everything will be fine. Just yell.

(Daniel takes a deep breath and yells into the mic, causing the window on the door to shatter and the machine short-circuits and blows puffs of smoke. Baby Jeannie S. is now crying. Daniel shuts up quickly and looks at the ground.)

Doctor: Yes, As I suspected…

(The doctor puts the now broken machine on the countertop, and goes up to Bernie and Bea.)

Doctor: This boy has absolutely no inside voice.

Bernie: Is there a cure?

Doctor: No. I'm afraid not. But with practice, it can be controlled.

(Bernie and Bea leave the doctor's office and start talking about what has occurred. Daniel starts following after…)

Doctor: Christ man...I nearly went deaf.

(Daniel stops, and turns to look at the door.)

Doctor: Bloody hell. With a voice as loud as that, that kid would probably kill someone.

(Daniel is slightly startled, then gains a somber expression.)

Bea: Daniel. Come on.

(Daniel pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head and walks over to Bernie and Bea.)

Bernie: (pats Daniel's back) Don't look so down, sport. We'll fix this. Practice makes perfect!

Bea: We'll have that beautiful voice of yours under control soon.

(Daniel lowers his head slightly, still with a somber look.)

Narrator: And so Daniel practiced…

(Jump cuts to Daniel sitting at the dining room table, with an empty glass in front of him.)

Daniel: (normal speaking voice) Hello, glass number 97.

(Glass shatters as Daniel speaks.)

Narrator:....and practiced….

(Another cut with Daniel still sitting at the table, another empty glass in front of him. Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating the glass to shatter again.)

Daniel: (slightly whispery, quieter voice*) Hello, glass number 98. Please don't…(opens up one of his eyes)...break?

* _Aka how he talks for the majority of this series_

(The glass remains unshattered, giving off sparkles. Daniel's eyes widened, and he smiles.)

Daniel: (raised voice) It-it didn't break!

(The glass immediately shatters after he yells)

Daniel: (back to quiet voice) O-oh….

Bea: You're getting there!

Bernie: Let's take a break, kiddo. We have some great news. Jeannie! Family meeting!

(Cuts to the living room, with Jeannie S. standing on the couch in shock, while Daniel is sitting peacefully.)

Jeannie S.: We're moving!? To Stillville!? **Stillville?!** Where **is** Stillville?! Why does Mom's promotion mean we have to move there?! Why can't we stay here!? (Daniel gives Jeannie S. an annoyed glare) Who does K. R. Industries think they are to ruin my life!? (Daniel rolls his eyes) Why-

Bea: You kids are going to love it there!

Bernie: And I can keep writing fortunes for Tas-Tee Fortune Cookies. Come on, kiddos, change is good for the soul. Now that’s a keeper!

(Bernie takes out the pen from behind his ear and writes on the palm of his hand.)

Bernie: ‘Change is good for…’

(The doorbell starts ringing. Charlie starts barking and bolting to the door. Bea grabs the leash and keeps hold of said leash as Charlie runs around her, and wraps the leash around her legs.)

Bea: Down, Charlie! Who could be ringing the doorbell at this time of day?

(Bernie walks to the door and opens it. He gains a look of surprise when he recognizes who the shadowy figure behind the glass door is.)

Bernie: *gasps* Stanley?

(The glass door opens and Stanley walks through. Daniel and Jeannie S. run up to Stanley in excitement.)

Daniel + Jeannie S.: No way! Uncle Stanley!

Daniel: Uncle Stanley, are the stories true?!

Jeannie S.: Did you really invent the first self-writing pen? Did you teach those belugas how to read? Is it true that you went to second grade on a rocket-powered pogo stick?

(Stanley laughs and sits down in a comfy chair.)

Stanley: Yes, Ma’am. What can I say? A busy imagination never rests.

Bernie: ‘Busy imagination…’ Another fine fortune cookie! I tell you, I’m on a roll!

(Bea walks in with a tray with three cups and a bunch of fortune cookies on it.)

Bea: Stanley, where on Earth have you been these last ten years?

Stanley: Oh, here, there—the life of a traveling inventor. Speaking of which…

(Stanley gets up and gives Jeannie S. a lavender-colored parasol.)

Stanley: Here you go, Miss Jeannie. Never know when an Uncle Stanley souped-up parasol might come in handy. 

Jeannie S.: Thank you, Uncle Stanley! It’s so...victorian! Oh, and please call me Jeannie **S**. Middle initials are so discriminated against in modern society…

Stanley: Yes, yes...and for Sir Daniel, (hands Daniel a pack of gum) Double-Trouble bubble gum. Blow a bubble **only** in case of emergency!

Daniel: (looks at the pack of gum with confusion) Uh...thanks.

(Suddenly, the buckle on Stanley’s belt flashes red and bleeps loudly)

Stanley: (spooked) GADZOOKS! My evil detector! They’re in range! (points at the dining room table) Quick! Under the table!

(Cuts to all of them under the table, Jeannie S. petting Charlie.)

Bea: (unamused) What is going on here, Stanley?

Bernie:...and why are we under the table?

Stanley: _Shh…_

(Stanley takes a moment to listen to any movement.)

Stanley: _Okay, listen closely. They’ve been watching you. They know about Daniel. They know about his powers…_

Jeannie S.: His what?

Daniel: My what?

Stanley: _Shhh! Luckily, they don’t know about **your** powers yet, Jeannie S. But they know that together, Daniel and the other children may be the only ones who can stop them!_

Daniel: Stop **WHO**? What are you talking about?

Stanley: _**Them**! The entire Kid-Rid organization! Bea, Bernie, I came to warn you. Daniel’s a target! If you move to Stillville, you’ll be playing right into their hands— **and** their plot for world domination!_

Bea: For goodness sake, Stanley!

Stanley: Bea, this is serious…

Bea: I don’t allow talk of world domination at the dinner table—or under it, for that matter!

(The buckle on Stanley’s belt flashes green and bleeps loudly again)

Stanley: All clear!

(Everyone starts getting out from under the table. Stanley dusts himself off.)

Stanley: I have to go. You must listen...you are in **danger**.

Bernie: Stanley, you’re scaring the kids!

Daniel: But—Wait! Uncle Stanley—

Jeannie S.: You need to explain! What’s my power? Why don’t they know about it? And what about Daniel? Is it the same power? Can we fly? Can we bend forks? Can we—

Stanley: You already know your powers. You just don’t **know** you know them yet.

(Stanley kneels down and ruffles Daniel’s hair.)

Stanley: Now be careful and... **beware of Kid-Rid**.

(Stanley gets up and heads to the door.)

Daniel: But—

Jeannie S.: Uncle Stanley! Don’t go…!

(Stanley disappears into the night.)

Jeannie S.: Mom, Dad, what did he mean by all that?

Bernie: (dusting himself off) Oh, never mind that nonsense. My brother’s always been a little…

Bea: Nutty as a party mix is what he is! How dare he accuse us of taking our children into harm’s way!

Bernie: I know, hon, I know. Kiddos, believe me. Everything’s going to be just fine.

(The two parents start talking in the background. Daniel has a moment of thought, then heads up the stairs. Jeannie S. notices and follows after.)

Jeannie S.: Wait. Daniel, you heard what Uncle Stanley said, right? Surely you aren’t okay with moving, right?

Daniel: If I had to choose between this awful city, or having to face some sort of evil organization,…(turns to Jeannie S. with a slight angry expression)...I’ll take my chances.

(Daniel turns back around and continues upstairs. Jeannie S. looks at him with surprise, then follows after. The scene ends with a shot of the house, with a couple of goons sneaking around.)

(Transitions to the next day, with a bright, sunny sky. There’s a big, two-story house with a big tree behind it with a treehouse and a tire swing on the tree. A car pulls up on the driveway with a moving truck pulling up after it. Daniel, Jeannie S., and Charlie excitedly get out of the car and run around the front yard. Bea and Bernie get out of the car as well and help the movers unload the truck.)

Jeannie S.: Hmmm...Mom, where are all the office towers? Where are the highways? The car washes? The strip malls? The Starbucks? Mom, why is the sky that funny blue color? What's—

Daniel: IT'S SO QUIET HERE!!!

(The two middle second-story windows shatter and a small part of the roof break off as Daniel yells.)

Daniel: O-oops….too loud.

Old man: Hey! Keep it down!

(Jeannie S. runs over to the bushes and peeks through. Charlie is sniffing a flower.)

Jeannie S.: (points at the bushes) Look! Neighbors!

(Daniel and Jeannie S. walk through the bushes and see an old man laying down on a hammock, holding a bottle, and an old woman sitting on a lawn chair, reading a magazine.)

Jeannie S.: Hi! I'm Jeannie S. Boom. And this is my brother, Daniel Boom. And (picks up Charlie) this is our dog, Charlie Boom. We're your new neighbors!

Daniel: (raised voice) Nice to meet you!

(Daniel's voice manages to blow the old woman off her chair, and cause the hammock the old man is in to spin around really fast. The old man, now trapped inside the hammock, looks at Daniel and Jeannie S. with an infuriated expression.)

Old man: Of all the hilltops in the world, we get one next to **Loud Boy** and **Chatterbox** here!

Old woman: Help...I've fallen and I can't get up!

(Daniel puts his hand over his mouth, with an expression of shock and worry.)

Daniel: S-sorry… {Oh god...please...not here too.}

(Jump cuts to the next morning, with Daniel lying in his bed. He’s woken up by Charlie’s barks. He goes over to the window and puts on his glasses, seeing Charlie barking and growling at something.)

Daniel: What’s up with Charlie?

(Daniel goes outside and tries to calm Charlie down by petting him (with no avail).)

Daniel: It’s okay, boy. What is it, Charlie? What are you—

(Daniel looks at the thing Charlie is barking at, and becomes surprised (and slightly terrified). A shadowy figure is seemingly sneaking around the premises, and carrying a mysterious item. Daniel runs back inside and into the parent's room, Charlie following him.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) Mom! Dad! Somebody’s outside and—! Mom? Dad?

(Jeannie S. gives Daniel a weird look as he looks around for their parents. Daniel spots Bea and Bernie at the front door, greeting someone.)

Daniel: Oh—there you are. There’s somebody sneaking around—!

Bea: Daniel! Jeannie S.! Come say hello.

(Bea is given a gift basket by Geof Loyd as he comes in.)

Bea: This is Mr. Loyd, who lives just down the road. 

Daniel: (weirded out) Uh...Nice to…

Jeannie S.: (walks up with a welcoming smile) ...Meet you, Mr. Loyd!

(Geof leans down and shakes both Daniel’s and Jeannie S’s hands. Charlie is growling at Geof.)

Geof: Geof Loyd. Welcome to Stillville, Daniel and Jeannie.

Jeannie S.: Jeannie S. There’s an S after the Jeannie. I have this thing about middle initials, see…

Geof: What darling children!

(Bernie tosses a fortune cookie to Charlie.)

Bernie: Kiddos, you better eat a good breakfast before your first day at Stillville Elementary.

(Cuts to the front of the Stillville Elementary school building. Daniel gets off the school bus and looks at the school, with an expression of nervousness. He takes a deep breath and starts walking to the entrance.)

Daniel: Okay... things have really been weird lately...but I won't worry about….any of that now. All I need to worry about is causing as little damage as possible--

Sid: (pops out of nowhere) HI!!

(Daniel screams at the sudden appearance of Sid, causing all the windows on the front of the building to shatter. Everyone around the premises looks at Daniel with shock, fear, and confusion (some with amazement). Daniel covers his mouth. Sid is completely taken aback by Daniel's scream, and utters a nervous laugh.)

Sid: W-wow, I was expecting you to be startled, but I didn't think you'd scream that loud.

(Daniel gives Sid an enraged expression and walks past him, Sid looking guilty. Daniel pulls his hood over his head and tries to ignore everyone staring at him.)

Daniel: {Welp, there goes that… Hope the rest of this week doesn't go horribly.}

(Another (short) montage begins:

Scene 1 [Monday]: Daniel in a classroom, doodling away in his sketchbook. The teacher is talking about mammals. The teacher pulls out a picture of a kangaroo.

Teacher: Alright class, can you tell me what type of mammal a kangaroo is?

Daniel's eyes light up, seeming to know the answer, and quickly raises his hand.

Daniel: Marsupial!

Daniel's yell blows the papers off the teacher's desk, and shatters the windows in the room. Several students cover their ears. Daniel is embarrassed and pulls his hood over his head again.

Scene 2 [Tuesday]: A basketball game is going on in the gym. 

Daniel: (waving his hands in the air) I’m open!

Daniel’s yell shatters the glass in the basketball hoop, and throws a few students off the floor. Daniel covers his mouth again.

Scene 3 [Wednesday]: At the stage in the auditorium. A couple of students are reenacting a scene. Daniel stands at the sidelines, watching the play. Then he notices a sandbag hanging above one of the students, attached to a weak rope that’s about to snap. Daniel tries to say something but he holds off, not wanting to interrupt or cause trouble. The threads in the rope starts to break off, and Daniel snaps into a panic mode. When the rope is just about to break…

Daniel: HEY! LOOK OUT!

Daniel’s yell knock down the set and the two students onstage. Several spotlights shatter, and some students cover their ears. The sandbag finally falls and slams down on the spot the student once stood. Daniel covers his mouth and everyone stares at him. Daniel pulls his hood over his head once again.

Final scene [Thursday]: At the playground, Daniel is sitting on a swing, looking lonely. He looks on at all the other children playing in the playground, with a very sad expression. Sid pops his head out of the bush, with a curious expression on his face. Sid makes a very fast dash to the back of the trash bin. Daniel notices and turns around, trying to see who’s there. Daniel gets off the swing and goes to investigate. Sid dashes past Daniel, and Daniel turn around again, now looking very fearful. Sid sneaks up behind Daniel and, with hesitation and nervousness , puts his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel, out of pure shock and fear, quickly turns around and screams, causing several windows on the nearby house to shatter. It also scares off Sid, who speeds away in a flash. All the kids at the playground stare at Daniel. Daniel pulls his hood over his head and gains an annoyed look on his face.)

(The montage ends, and it cuts to the lunchroom. Daniel is sitting at a table alone, his hood over his head, and looking rather depressed. He notices some students at another table nearby whispering and giggling. Not sure what they are saying, but believing it’s about him, he buries his head into his arm. He lets out a small whimper.)

Intercom: Daniel Boom. May you please come to the principal’s office?

(Daniel lifts his head up, and sighs heavily. He gets up and starts to walk over to the lunchroom exit...)

Violet: HEY!! HOW **DARE** YOU SPILL FOOD ALL OVER MY DRESS!!

(A table is smashed off-screen. Daniel stops and looks behind him to see what’s going on. Violet is chasing Dash around the lunchroom, with her braids rapidly wiggling like snakes. A few teachers are trying to break up the commotion. Daniel, feeling scared, rushes to through the door. He slams it behind him, hoping he escaped that chaos.)

(He pulls his hood off his head and continues to make his way to the principal’s office. He approaches the study room door, as he hears some noises of destruction going on behind it.)

Rex: ¡¿Por qué mi hermano siempre me trata como a un niño?!

(A table gets smashed off-screen. Daniel becomes spooked, and stops in his tracks.)

Rex: ¡Puedo arreglármelas solo!

(More tables getting destroyed.)

Rex: ¡Ni siquiera cree que pueda defenderme!

(More destruction.)

Rex: ¡Yo les mostraré! ¡Ya lo verás!

(One more piece of destruction, and it stops. Daniel stands there, completely out of words. Daniel, with curiosity and hesitation, creeks open the study room door and peaks inside. Rex is standing in the middle of the room, panting, with broken tables, broken chairs, and shattered computers surrounding him. Rex takes a deep breath, and glances at his destruction.)

Rex: (facepalms) Genial... ahora mi hermano va a matarme…

(Rex turns around and gets surprised by Daniel standing at the door, Daniel also being surprised. They stare at each other in awkward silence for a moment.)

Rex: Uh….you didn’t see any of that, did you?

Daniel: Well...Uh..n-no. I only heard...it.

Rex: A-alright, alright.

(Another moment of awkward silence.)

Daniel: I...got to go...so..

Rex: Right...you take care... and all that…

(Daniel leaves the study room, and continues on his way. Rex still stands in the room, and facepalms again.)

Rex: Maldita sea…

(Cuts to the door of the principal’s office. Daniel, with a nervous expression, opens the door. Principal Mintz is sitting at his desk.)

Mintz: Ah, there you are Daniel. I was wondering if you were going to show up. Please take a seat.

(Daniel sits down in one of the two chairs.)

Mintz: *ahem* I have just one question for you, Boom. How on earth can one student reap so much damage in a solitary week?

Daniel: I’m **SO** sorry, Principal Mintz...I-

Mintz: Save your excuses for Sergeant Smiley at Saturday detention tomorrow. 10 A.M. sharp.

Daniel: T-tomorrow…? But Principal Mintz, it's my tenth birthday and I was planning to…

Mintz: Plans are made to be broken, aren't they? Saw that in a fortune cookie.

(Jump cuts to Daniel and his parents sitting on the couch, Daniel looking very sad.)

Daniel: I don't have any friends to invite to my birthday anyway…so who cares. Everybody's just going to hate me…

Bernie: Nobody's going to hate you here. They just haven't gotten to know you yet... 

Bea: I felt the exact same way when I moved to a new school. I was sure nobody liked me, with my pimples and braces.

Bernie: That's nothing! I was near-sighted, gaseous, knock-kneed, flat-footed, and lactose-intolerant, and just look at me now, see?

(Daniel and Bea give Bernie weird looks.)

Bernie: Well, what I mean is, you're going to be okay, kiddo. You're destined to be spectacularly fantastical! I know it!

Bea: You just have to work on controlling that big, wonderful voice of yours.

Daniel: I TRY! DON'T YOU SEE!? SOMETIMES I JUST **CAN'T**!!

(His yell causes the chandelier on the ceiling to break off and smash on the ground, which spooks both the parents.)

Daniel: See…? I'm a freak…

Bernie: Didn't like that chandelier much anyway…

Bea: Don't worry. Mr. Loyd's handyman is stopping over in the morning. I'm sure he'll fix that right up.

(Jump cuts to Daniel walking into his room, and angrily stares at himself in the mirror. Then he pulls out a roll of duct tape. He rips off a piece and places it over his mouth.)

Daniel: {I'm **never** talking again! If only I didn't have this big, dumb voice! I wouldn't be destroying everything! I wouldn't hurt people! I...I…} (He looks down at his hands, and clenches them into fists) {….I wouldn't be a **monster** …}

(Daniel begins to tear up but quickly wipes his tears away, then heads off to bed.)

(Cuts to a clock on a wall, and the camera moves to Daniel sleeping peacefully in his bed.)

Mysterious voice: _Time has come… Madness will end…_

(Daniel tries to ignore the voices and continues to sleep.)

Mysterious voice: _Tomorrow… Quiet at last..._

(Daniel turns to lay on his other side, clearly bothered by the voice.)

Mysterious voice: _Silence… Forever…_

(Daniel opens his eyes, slightly panicked.)

Daniel: {Can't sleep…. These voices in my head….}

(Daniel gets out of bed, puts on his glasses, and rushes to the bathroom. He turns on the sink and fills up a cup with water. He peels back the duct tape and starts drinking the water.)

Mysterious voice: _Rid forever…_

Daniel: {V-voices…. Getting louder…. I-I must be going crazy…. That's it! I'm going crazy! L-like Uncle Stanley!}

Mysterious voice: _That incessant racket..._

(The bathroom door behind him creaks open. Daniel turns around quickly, drops the cup, and rips the rest of the tape off his mouth.)

Daniel: Wha--?!

(Shows Jeannie S. standing at the door.)

Jeannie S.: I couldn't sleep…

Mysterious voice: _The experiment…_

Daniel: Jeannie S.!

Jeannie S.: ...with all that racket! Those….voices!

Mysterious voice: _Horrible children…_

Daniel: W-wait...you hear them too?

Jeannie S.: How could I miss them? (Daniel gives a sigh of relief) Where are they coming from?

Mysterious voice: _All systems go…_

(Daniel and Jeannie S. leave the bathroom and make their way downstairs.)

Mysterious voice: _Lunar equinox…_

Daniel: _They're getting louder…_

Mysterious voice: _Satellite paths..._

Jeannie S.: _The basement!_

Mysterious voice: _Mars rising…_

(They approach the basement door, which is emitting a lime green glow. They carefully open the basement door, revealing that the drain has giant cracks and is emitting the bright lime green glow. Daniel becomes really terrified and shaky.)

Daniel: _I-I-I-It's coming from underneath the h-house!_

(Daniel lets out a small whimper. Jeannie S. holds Daniel's hand, which calms him down a bit, and they slowly go down the basement stairs.)

Old Fogey: ...Yes, Doctor. At exactly noon, tomorrow, the vortex will reach the optimal angle...

(Jeannie S. gets on her hands and knees to listen in on the conversation. Daniel gets on one knee to do the same thing, still being slightly shaky.)

Old Fogey: ...That is when we must strike.

???: Ahhh. The hour we have been waiting ten long years for…

Old Fogey: Yes, one hour is **all** we have. At precisely one o'clock, the orbits will shift…

???: We cannot miss this window. I am counting on you, Old Fogey.

Old Fogey: Yes, Doctor.

(Daniel and Jeannie S. lean in closer.)

???: At last, we will **silence** the world, **forever**!

(Daniel gasps and accidentally bumps a box, which knocks over a family picture. The glass in the picture shatters upon impact with the ground.)

???: Did you hear something?

Old Fogey: Came from up there! If anyone over-heard us…

(Daniel and Jeannie S. quickly run up the stairs and barge into the parents room. Both of the parents wake up.)

Jeannie S.: UNDER THE HOUSE! PEOPLE TALKING! TOMORROW! NOON!

Daniel: (raised voice) BAD PEOPLE! JUST LIKE UNCLE STANLEY SAID!

Bea: Oh come here, you poor kids. All the stress of moving, and then your silly uncle filling your heads with nonsense. No wonder you're having bad dreams.

(Jeannie S. hugs Bernie, while Daniel hugs Bea.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) It wasn't a dream!

Jeannie S.: You have to believe us…

Bernie: Of course we do, but believe me, you'll feel much better in the morning. Things always look better in the light of a new...hey!

(Bernie takes out his pen and writes on his pillow.)

Bernie: Not bad, Bernie! 'Light of a new day.'

(Cuts to the front view of the house, with some goons sneaking around in the background.)

Bea: Your Dad's right. Let's all get some sleep.

Bernie: Sweet dreams, kiddos...

(Transitions to morning, with the two windows and the small part of the roof that were broken before now fixed, a yellow ladder leaning against the house, and a red van pulled up in front of the house with “Handyman Bob” written on the side in yellow letters.)

Daniel: I-I swear, last night there were g-giant cracks here…

Jeannie S.: You could hear people talking under the house!

(Cuts to Daniel, Jeannie S. and the parents in the basement, looking at the drain, which is now fixed. Daniel is slightly trembling.)

Bernie: Hmm, the handyman did say he patched up some damage he found, no extra charge.

Bea: Problem solved, kids! No more noises.

Daniel: B-b-but—

Jeannie S.: That’s it! I’m getting to the bottom of this, even if I have to spend all day at the library!

(Bea looks over to a clock that is sitting upon a couple of unpacked boxes, displaying 10:03.)

Bea: Oh! Daniel, we’ve got to go! You’re going to be late for detention!

(Cuts to the detention room, with Sergeant Smiley holding a clipboard and Sid, Violet, and Rex standing around.)

Smiley: Alright, let’s see… (goes up to Sid, who’s playing with a yo-yo) For consistently scaring students, Sid Down.

Sid: Hey, at least it’s better than when you tried to give me a detention for not paying attention... **in one class**.

Smiley: (gruff tone) Don’t test my patience…

(Sid smirks. Smiley goes to Violet.)

Smiley: For having a massive tantrum when a student spilled food on her dress, Violet Fitz.

Violet: Hey! I’m pretty sure that student did it on purpose! You should put him in detention!

(Smiley gives Violet an unamused expression, and walks away. Violet crosses her arms, very pissed, and grumbles. Smiley goes over to Rex.)

Smiley: For wrecking the entire study room, Rex Rodriguez.

(Rex stays silent, glaring at Smiley. Smiley gives Rex a passing glance, then walks away.)

Smiley: And for being just too loud, Daniel Boom. 

(Smiley looks around for Daniel. Daniel walks through the door, looking rather paranoid, and Smiley turns to face him.)

Smiley: Boom, you’re late! (points to the other three) Fall in!

(Daniel walks up to the other three and stands next to Rex, still looking paranoid.)

Smiley: (puts away clipboard) Alright you troublemakers, line up and follow me to the lunchroom.

(Smiley and all four kids go into the cafeteria, as they see that there’s a huge mess in there.)

Smiley: You see this here? This is what you’ll be cleaning till fifteen hundred hours. Rodriguez, you’re on sweeping duty. (tosses a broom to Rex) Fitz, you’re on garbage duty. (gives Violet a trash bin) Down, Boom, you’re both on table and counter wiping duty. (gives Sid and Daniel each a bucket of wet wipes) And no funny business! I’ll be checking on you brats every here and there. Any questions? Scratch that, no questions. Now get to work!

(The four children begin cleaning. Smiley walks through the door and starts talking to someone on the phone. Sid slides on the table behind Daniel, while striking an alluring (but silly) pose, and stops directly behind Daniel. Daniel turns around and gets severely spooked, but manages not to scream.)

Sid: Draw me like one of your french girls.

(Daniel gives Sid an annoyed look. Sid has an expression of awkwardness, and there's a small moment of awkward silence.)

Sid: Yep. That was bad… Anyways...

(Sid gets off the table and dust himself off.)

Sid: You weren't here for the role call, so allow me to introduce myself. (sticks out hand for a handshake) I'm Sid. Sid Down. And you're Daniel Boom, are you not?

(Daniel shakes Sid's hand, while trying to process an answer to that question.)

Sid: Ah haha! Don't think too hard. You're the one who got here late, after all.

(Sid pats Daniel on the back, giving Daniel visible discomfort.)

Daniel: (under breath: _Don't touch me!_ )

Sid: Hmm?

Daniel: Uh…nothing!

(Daniel and Sid resume wiping down the tables.)

Sid: So, what grade are you in, Loud Boy?

Daniel: (under breath: _Don't call me that…_ ) Uh..fifth.

Sid: Me too.

Rex: Same here.

Violet: Same as well. Oh, I'm Violet by the way. Violet Fitz. (smiles)

(Daniel smiles uncomfortably, but still waves at her.)

Violet: I hope my tantrum didn't scare you too much. Some students just don't have manners.

Rex: And having a tantrum helps your case?

Violet: Hey! I can't help it! I just have a short fuse, that's all.

(Rex rolls his eyes and continues to sweep.)

Daniel: Well.. Uh.. W-we just moved here. My-my mom got transferred. She works for K.R. Industries.

Sid: Mine too. They just transferred us here last week. 

Violet: Mine too.

Rex: My brother works there. Built a house for us.

(Smiley opens the cafeteria door.)

Smiley: HEY! IT'S NOT TEA-AND-CRUMPETS TIME, SOLDIERS! LET'S SEE A LITTLE ELBOW GREASE!

(The four kids resume cleaning and Smiley closes the door.)

Violet: Ugh...I can't believe **this** is how I get to spend my birthday..

Daniel: Y-your birthday? I-I-I thought it was my birthday today…

Sid: Get out of here! It's **my** birthday!

(Rex stands in unamused silence.)

Daniel + Sid + Violet: **HUH??**

Violet: Okay. So we're all born on the same day. Wait… Rex, is it your birthday too?

Rex: (shrugs) Yeah.

Violet: Yeah, we're born on the same day. That is super weird.

Daniel: There's a...lot of weird stuff going on. I want to tell you..but I don't think y-you want to…

Violet: Oh no, no, go ahead. Tell away!

Sid: We're all ears!

(Rex rolls his eyes and continues sweeping.)

Daniel: Well..if-if you insist…

(Cuts to the other side of the cafeteria door, with Smiley talking on the phone.)

Smiley: ❤️I love you too, Snookums. You are the air that I breathe, the wind beneath my--❤️

(Smiley opens the cafeteria door again.)

Smiley: KEEP IT MOVING, SOLDIERS!

(Smiley closes the cafeteria door again.)

Smiley: ❤️Sorry, Sugarplum. Where was I?❤️

(Cuts to Jeannie S. sitting at the library computer, with a timecard in the top left corner of the screen saying "Meanwhile".)

Jeannie S.: {Hmm.. What was the name we heard? I'll try searching "Old Fogey"...}

(She types in "Old Fogey" in the search bar and clicks the first result, which displays an old photo of Stanley and Old Fogey (along with some other scientists) with the caption "New company K.R. Industries attracts the best and brightest!"

Jeannie S.: {Aha! Otis "Old Fogey" Fogelman was one of the top scientists at K.R. Industries? Strange...that's Mom's company. Wait a minute...}

(Jeannie S.'s eyes widened.)

Jeannie S.: {No way! That guy standing next to Old Fogey…}

(Shows a close-up shot of Stanley's face.)

Jeannie S.: {Uncle Stanley? He worked for K.R. too? That must be how he knew so much about all this. "Beware of Kid-Rid.."}

(Jeannie S. has an expression of confusion.)

Jeannie S.: {K.R. Industries…"Kid-Rid"? Are they the same? Mom works for the bad guys? Is that why Uncle Stanley left them? Why he warned us? Why Old Fogey is under our house...Wait--Why **is** he under our house? I'm so confused...wait a sec…}

(She closes the tab she was on and clicks on another result, which opens a news article by Scientific Times that has Old Fogey's mugshot and says this:

FOGEY CHARGED WITH GRAND THEFT ESCAPES CUSTODY, POLICE BAFFLED

Respected scientist Otis Fogelman, known widely in the scientific community by the nickname "Old Fogey", escaped police custody Tuesday after charges were filed against the K.R. Industries veteran for the alleged heist of thousands of satellite dishes from Dishco's national warehouse. "We are as baffled by the theft as we are by Fogelman's perfect disappearing act", said Stillville Police Chief Rocky Rhodes in a statement later that day. "He has vanished literally without a trace".

Technology giant K.R. Industries disavowed any knowledge of Fogelman's criminal activity and promised to "help police in any and every way possible", according to a press statement released (continued p. 25)

Jeannie S. takes a moment to read it.)

Jeannie S.: {So that's it! Old Fogey must be hiding underground from the police! I gotta tell them!}

(Cuts to Jeannie S. at the police station, with a police officer at the door.)

Officer: Little girl, there is **nobody** named Old Fuddy Duddy under your house. If you'll excuse me, we have real police business to conduct here.

Jeannie S.: **No**! His name's Old Fogey. This is for real!

(The officer slams the door shut.)

Jeannie S.: (crosses arms) Hmph! {I've got to get Daniel. They'll have to believe both of us.}

(Jeannie S. notices a golden plague on the door that says: "Law Enforcement Facility Built by a generous donation from the GEOF LOYD FOUNDATION".)

Jeannie S.: What's this? Geof Loyd? Our neighbor Geof Loyd?

(Jeannie S. skates down the ramp, and starts making her way to Geof Loyd's house.)

Jeannie S.: {Wow! He must be rich! Maybe he can help!}

(Cuts back to the four kids in the cafeteria.)

Rex: Let me get this straight...you heard old men talking, **under your house** , about something bad happening at noon? That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Daniel: B-b-but…

Violet: But Rex, what if he's telling the truth?

Rex: If he's telling the truth, then fine, but I'm not willing to believe any of that for a second.

Sid: Welp, Rex is out. But anyways...NOON!?

Violet: But that's in an hour!

Sid: (points at Daniel) We've gotta spring you outta here!

Daniel: (small panic) M-m-me? W-why?

Violet: Cuz you're the one that overheard the bad guy's plan! That makes you the chosen one. Miku Bushida in the very first episode of Bunny Ami Yumi overhears the main villain's plan and--

Sid: There has to be a way to get out.

Violet: Wha-? Hey! Don't interrupt me!

Daniel: B-but how? W-won't Sergeant Smiley--

Sid: Hmmm….I have an idea. But first…(goes over to Rex) Rex, I need you to help us. 

Rex: Why should I help? Why should I entertain this crap?

Sid: You'll be able to get out of this hellhole~

Rex: (lights up in interest) I'm listening…

(Cuts to Smiley on the other side of the cafeteria door, still talking on the phone.)

Smiley: ❤️Yes, Dove, just the thought of you makes my heart sing "Howdy…"❤️

(Violet opens the cafeteria door slightly.)

Violet: Um..excuse me, Mr. Sergeant Smiley?

Smiley: ❤️Hold on, Dumpling.❤️

(Smiley turns to Violet, extremely angry.)

Smiley: I SAID **NO QUESTIONS**!!

Violet: (startled back) Sorry Sir. But what am I supposed to do when I fill up this bin?

(Smiley walks to the red exit door, unlocks it, and opens it.)

Smiley: Park it. Bring an empty back in. And no funny business. Capiche?

(Violet pushes the full trash bin outside, then brings an empty one back in. Smiley closes the door and locks it.)

Smiley: Keep it coming, people. Move it, move it! (takes a brief look around the room) Wait...the Loud Boy...where is he?

(Switches to the other side of the exit door. The trash in the bin rustles for a bit, then Daniel pops out with a sharp gasp, and takes a moment to breathe.)

Smiley: (on the phone) ❤️Something's come up. Got to run, Honey Bun. Butterfly kisses.❤️

(Daniel gets out of the bin, and starts climbing the fence, looking behind him to make sure he isn't spotted. Daniel is nearly over the fence, but his belt gets caught on the fence post.)

Daniel: {Oh crap! Stuck!}

(Daniel panics and tries to get his belt unstuck. Smiley spots Daniel through the door window.)

Smiley: (smiles) Oh, that kid is **mine**.

(Shows a line of filled up bins, seemingly aiming towards the exit door, and Rex at the end.)

Rex: ¡Perfecto! I got a perfect shot! ¡Quédese atrás!

(Rex kicks a bin very hard, flinging it into another bin, which bonks into another bin, and soon becomes a domino effect of bins knocking into each other, and all the garbage once filled up in the bins to become one big tidal wave that's quickly approaching Sergeant Smiley.)

Smiley: Uh oh…

(The wave of garbage hits Smiley and flings him away from the exit door. The keys fly out of Smiley's hand, and Rex catches them.)

Rex: Ha! Folks don't call me Destructo-Kid for nothing.

Violet: Wow! That was neat, Rex! I mean, neat in a messy sort of way.

(Smiley appears behind Rex and Violet, and attempts to grab the keys from Rex (but fails).)

Smiley: GIVE ME THOSE, YOU TWERPS!!

Violet: AAA! 

(Violet, who's now very angry, grabs an empty blue bin. Her braids start wiggling like snakes again.)

Violet: Hey! What was that for!? I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SCARE ME!

(Violet throws the bin at Smiley, which bonks him on the head and knocks him down.)

Violet: **DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!**

(Rex unlocks the door and opens the door.)

Sid: Nice tantrum, Violet. (pats Violet's back)

Violet: Why, that's so sweet of you, Sid.

Sid: Smell you later, Sarge! Ah ha!

(The three kids rush out the door and start climbing the fence. Sid gets Daniel's belt unstuck.)

Daniel: Thanks for… (Smiley slams open the door)(slightly raised voice) Look out!

(The four kids successfully jump over the fence. Smiley runs over to the fence.)

Smiley: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!!

(Smiley begins to climb the fence, and Sid grabs onto the fence.)

Sid: You know, the one thing my teachers always say I'm good at is…

(Sid starts wiggling the entire fence, which flings Smiley off and flying backwards.)

Sid: ...FIDGETING!! AHAHAHAHAHAA!

(The four kids high-five each other.)

Sid: We made it!

Daniel: (slightly raised) Woo-Hoo!

Violet: Yee-Ha!

Rex: Yeah!

(Smiley tears a big hole through the fence, and grabs the kids by their shirt collars. The kids are all terrified.)

Smiley: (extremely angry) **WHO THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE MESSING WITH!?!?**

Sid: HOLY-!

Geof: Sergeant Smiley…

(Smiley quickly calms down in the presence of Geof.)

Geof: ...Is everything alright?

Daniel: (slightly raised) Mr. Loyd!!

Smiley: All under control. Thank you, Mr. Loyd.

Violet: _You know him? He's the most famous rich guy in Stillville. And the richest._

Geof: You can hand over the children now, Sergeant.

Smiley: With all due respect, Mr. Loyd, these kids are **my** responsibility.

(Geof pulls out a written document.)

Geof: (stern tone) Not anymore. Now drop them.

(Cuts to Geof and the four kids in the limousine, watching a cartoon, with a timecard in the top left corner saying "A moment later…".)

Geof: Naturally, Principal Mintz agreed that I should take you under my wing. What better opportunity for challenged youth than to work with me?

Daniel: What do you exactly do, Mr. Loyd?

Geof: Well, I am what the papers like to call a philanthropist. I made all the money I needed years ago, so now I give back, working to make the world a better place.

Sid: Hey Daniel, maybe he can help!

Violet: Yeah! Tell him, Daniel!

Rex: (under breath: _Sigo pensando que es completamente estúpido…_ )

Geof: What is it, Daniel? What happened?

(Cuts to Smiley sitting on the sidewalk, on the phone, crying. Jeannie S. is skating towards him, with her parasol open.)

Smiley: ...Mr. Loyd *sob* thought I couldn't handle the kids. He took them away to his house. Oh Mommy, now they'll all think Smiley's just a big, fat *sob* **softie**!

Jeannie S.: Daniel's at Mr. Loyd's house? How serendipitous! I'm already heading there. Maybe he already-

(Cuts back to the limousine, with Geof on the phone.) 

Geof: Thank you, Sheriff Briggs.

(Geof hangs up the phone.)

Geof: The Sheriff said he'll look into this matter personally, Daniel.

(Daniel gives a sigh of relief.)

Daniel: Thanks, Mr. Loyd.

(The limousine pulls up to Geof's mansion. They all get out of the limousine, and head their way to the front door. A butler steps out the door and holds it open.)

Geof: This way, children. Oh, and please refrain from speaking inside. I...er...my staff prefers silence.

(They all go into the mansion and walk down the main hall. The four kids look around in amazement. Then Daniel trips over an oddly silent vacuum.)

Daniel: O-o-oh... S-sorry. {Tha-that's strange...the vacuum's not making noise.}

(Daniel stumbles into a shelf, causing the bells in the shelf to fall on the floor... without making a sound.)

Daniel: O-oops.. S-sorry again. {The bells…d-didn't ring?}

(Geof shushes Daniel.)

Daniel: O-oh..I-I'm sorry, Mr. Loyd...I-I-I didn't mean t-to-- O-oops…

(Daniel takes out the pack of gum Stanley gave him.)

Daniel: {Gum, that's it!} (takes out a stick of gum and puts it in his mouth) {I'll chew this so I don't have to talk anymore.}

(They all arrive at Geof's office. A yellow bar on the door window has "Geof Loyd" written on it.)

Sid: Hmmm…

(Sid puts his arm over Daniel's shoulder, making Daniel visibly uncomfortable again.)

Daniel: {AAAAAAAAA! Please don't touch me!}

Sid: _Hey, isn't it funny that, if you scramble up the letters of "Geof Loyd", you could spell Old Fogey?_

(Daniel's now visibly paranoid. Sid notices this and takes his arm off Daniel's shoulder, and takes a few steps back, while looking rather guilty. Geof opens the door and they all go inside the office. Geof closes the door behind him.)

Geof: Say, what did you say back there, Sid?

Sid: Ah, it wasn't important.

(Geof flips a lever down, which causes the room to shake, spooking the children.)

Violet: G-gosh. Is the whole room…. going down?

(Geof goes over to the bookshelf, and takes out a white lab coat.)

Geof: Oh. That's funny. Because I thought that perhaps you said…

(Geof takes off his blue coat, puts on the white coat, and turns to the kids while removing his wig and dentures, revealing himself to be Old Fogey.)

Old Fogey: ...Old Fogey. But that's alright…

(Old Fogey pushes a red button, which opens the door to the big, red underground lair. Old Fogey puts on his glasses and aims his cane at them.

Old Fogey: …Because you children will not be sharing my little secret with anybody. **Ever**.

(Old Fogey pushes a button on his cane, which deploys a net that captures all four kids.)

The four kids: AAAAAAAAA!

(Cuts to Jeannie S. skating towards her house,with a timecard in the top left corner saying "Meanwhile, close by…")

Jeannie S.: {No time to stop home. Gotta get to Mr. Loyd's house, but-- huh?}

(Jeannie S. notices Charlie's snapped collar laying on the grass, attached to a leash.)

Jeannie S.: Charlie?

(Jeannie S. picks up the collar and has a worried expression on her face.)

Jeannie S.: His collar… Charlie? Where are you? Charlie!?

(Cuts to Old Fogey's underground lair. The four kids are trapped in a net being hung by a rope, a small table with a few elderly people sitting at it, and a big tv at the end of the table, displaying Dr. Thadeus Q. Docter on the screen, who seems to be sewing the words "Silence is Golden" on an embroidery hoop.)

Dr. Docter: I do love a reunion! Perhaps you children don't remember that fateful day ten years ago? The day you four were born…

Old Fogey: That Behavio-Ray was supposed to make you the first of a new breed of perfectly behaved children. If not for those switched wires…

Dr. Docter: Yes, yes. Well, we will make up for that little blunder today, won't we Fogey?

Old Fogey: Indeed. (pulls out a remote control) Technology has come a long way in ten years. **Behold**! (pushes the big red button) Operation peace and quiet!

(A hatch on the roof of the lair slides open, and another smaller hatch slides open as well. A machine rises from the ground, with satellite dishes pointing mostly to the sky.)

Old Fogey: I have already tested my masterpiece on a few household items. Now, for a **live** subject…

(Two goons bring out a caged Charlie, who's barking and growing like crazy.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) Charlie!!

(Old Fogey presses a button on the remote and the machine charges up, then shoots a purple lightning bolt through the remote, which zaps Charlie. Charlie still barks, but no noise comes out of his mouth. None at all.

Old Fogey: Aaaah... silence. My favorite sound!

Random person: Bravo!

(All the people at the table claps.)

Old Fogey: Now for our human test. You children have been thorns in our sides long enough…

Daniel: What did you do to Charlie!?

Old Fogey: Lucky you. You're about to find out. Meet the Sound-Sucker LX.

Daniel: What even **IS** that!?

Old Fogey: Enough questions!

Dr. Docter: No, no, Fogey. Please allow me to explain, boy. I had a dream. A dream of peace and quiet on this great earth, without rotten children always screaming and crying. And I discovered I was not alone in this dream!

All the people at the table: Long live Kid-Rid!!

(All the people at the table claps again.)

Dr. Docter: Welcome to phase one of that dream, in which we vacuum up every last drop of noise from the face of this planet, starting with you four **accidents**.

Sid: Wait, wait, wait! Why make the whole world silent when you just hate kids? Like, that doesn't--

(Dr. Docter slams his fist on the table before Sid could finish.) 

Dr. Docter: Because you impudent **half-pint** kids make 99.9% of the **noise** on this planet!! And we members of Kid-Rid will use our umbrella shields anyway! Now show them the magic, Fogey!

(Cuts to Jeannie S. staking down a small hill, closing in on the open hatch hidden behind some bushes.)

Jeannie S.: {I'm sure I heard a bark coming from…}

(She suddenly starts losing control of her speed.)

Jeannie S.: Whoa! Chaar-lie! Charlie? Where are…

(Jeannie S. flys through the bushes and is right about to fall into the hatch.)

Jeannie S.: ..yoooooooooooooou?

Old Fogey: One Silence-Beam coming up!

(The four kids are now completely terrified. Old Fogey pushes a button on the remote, and the Sound-Sucker LX charges up. It then shoots a purple lightning bolt, which gets deflected by Jeannie S.'s parasol as she floats down. The bolt hits the roof and cuts through one of the strands of hairs on Old Fogey's head.)

Old Fogey: Huh?

(Jeannie S. lands into the hatch the machine came out of, and the lightning bolt zig-zags around the lair for a bit.)

Jeannie S.: {What's going on here?}

(The lightning bolt flies out through the open hatch, and Old Fogey, along with two goons, run to the machine.)

Dr. Docter: Fogey? Is there a problem?

Old Fogey: Oh, no, there's no problem. No problems here.

(Rex wraps his fingers in the net and tears a big hole through it.)

Violet: _Nice job, Destructo-Kid!_

(The two goons check the machine for any issues. Jeannie S. is now spooked.)

Jeannie S.: {Oh no. Gotta stay still. Can't let them…}

(Rex grabs Jeannie S.'s arm.)

Jeannie S.: {...catch me?!}

(Rex pulls Jeannie S. out of the hatch and under the table, where all the kids and Charlie are hiding. Daniel gestures to Jeannie S. to stay quiet.)

Jeannie S.: {Charlie! And Daniel?}

(The two goons are done checking the machine.)

Goon 1: (shrugs) I dunno what happened. All systems clear, Mr. Fogey.

Old Fogey: Well then, let's try it again. Ready, Children? (no response) Children?

(Old Fogey turns around and sees the torn up net.)

Old Fogey: (facepalms) Oy…

Dr. Docter: Fogey? What's taking so long? You said the orbits shift at 1:00. And I am **not** waiting another ten years for the next planetary vortex!

Old Fogey: For Pete's sake, find them! And this time, HOLD **ONTO** THEM!! (pulls out the remote from his pocket) Fine. Forget the brats for now. Code purple, umbrellas up.

(Everyone in the room (except the kids) puts on blue umbrella hats.)

Old Fogey: Commence countdown!

Computer: 10...9...8…

(The machine starts charging up for a big volt.) 

Jeannie S.: {Umbrella shields? I wonder…}

Computer: ...7...6…

Jeannie S.: (pulls up the open parasol, and gestures to the other four to get behind her) {...if this parasol from Uncle Stanley might work?}

Computer: ...5...4...3…

(The kids manage to crowd behind the parasol, and brace for the lightning blast.)

Computer: ...2...1... **FIRE!**

(The machine releases a gigantic lightning bolt, which ricochets off the moon and many other satellites, basically hitting every place on earth.)

(Cuts back to the lair, with the machine giving off purple smoke.)

Old Fogey: (very happy) Umbrellas down!

(Everyone takes off the umbrella hats.)

Dr. Docter: At last. Results, Fogey?

(Old Fogey goes over to the tv screens, displaying various places around the world. Shows a screen displaying Niagara Falls.)

Old Fogey: Niagara Falls. Zero decibels.

(Switches to a screen displaying people riding a rollercoaster.)

Old Fogey: HappyLand. Aaah. Sweet silence!

(Switches to a concert. The singer, dressed up as Miku Bushida, taps the microphone. No sound comes out.)

Old Fogey: No more of those noisy Bunny Yummy Dummy concerts! Silence everywhere! Only **we** can talk, (holds up an umbrella hat) thanks to my brilliant umbrella shields!

Violet: NO! Not Bunny Ami Yumi! How **dare** you silence the greatest band in the entire universe!!

(Violet quickly covers her mouth. Rex facepalms, and the other three have WTF expressions on their faces.)

Goon 1: Under there! Get them!

(The goons pull the children out from under the table.)

Jeannie S.: Ooch!

Sid: Hey! Watch it!

Rex: Yowch!

Violet: Aaah!

Daniel: Eeek!

Old Fogey: How is it you brats can still talk?

Jeannie S.: Uncle Stanley's parasol. It blocked the beams.

Old Fogey: Uncle Stanley, huh? That sniveling meddler! I don't know how you got here, girl, but you and these other brats will not be leaving.

Jeannie S.: Wait, I think I figured it out! So you and Uncle Stanley were scientist friends, you turned evil, he stayed good, you stole all those satellite dishes to make this crazy Kid-Rid invention, Uncle Stanley tried to stop you, but--

Old Fogey: Aargh!! You're giving me a headache, you Chatterbox!! Goons, get **rid** of them!!

(Several goons surround the kids. Sid gets ready to kick some arse. Rex reaches into his pocket, ready to pull something out. Violet hides behind Rex. And the other two children are just spooked. Old Fogey smiles wickedly.)

Daniel: {W-wait...Uncle Stanley's gum! "Only blow a bubble in case of emergency…"} H-hey..ex-excuse me. Before you get rid of us, m-mind if I…(begins to blow a bubble)...blow a bubble?

(The bubble slowly morphs into a whale.)

Old Fogey: Pardon me?

(The bubble whale starts to grow gigantic.)

Old Fogey: Huh? 

(The bubble whale soon becomes fully formed and fully grown, and breaks through the roof of the lair. Goons start taking cover.)

Goon 1: Whoa!

Goon 2: Aaah!

Three other goons: Look out!

(Daniel unsticks the bubble from his mouth and grips the tail.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) Quick! Get on!

(The kids and Charlie manage to get on the whale, and begin to float away.)

Old Fogey: Get them, you **nincompoops**!!

(One goon does a pathetic jump, attempting to grab the whale, but obviously fails.)

Old Fogey: (points at a different part of the whale) Over here, you fool!

(The kids fly away, and Sid starts bouncing excitingly.)

Sid: Wooooo! Yea-hah! We escaped! Take that old man! Ah ha!

(Rex gives Sid an unamused glare.)

Sid: What?

Violet: Uh, guys? I don’t think our troubles are over… Look!

(Violet points and the kids look at the chaos happening below)

(A lion breaks off the lock and escapes the cage it was in, the lion keeper not noticing. Two bank robbers run from the bank, carrying bags of money, and a bank teller tries to yell to get a police officer’s attention, but no noise comes out of his mouth, which means the officer continues to walk without noticing. A man opens a window and tries to scream, but no scream leaves. An old lady leans out her window to try and hear something, and accidentally knocks a flower pot off the windowsill, which heads towards a man who's standing at a phone booth, very confused on why it's not working. A little girl tries to warn the man, letting go of the wagon full of dolls in the process, but nothing leaves her mouth. The little girl notices her wagon rolling and chases after it, and the flower pot inevitably smashes on the man's head. In the sky, some planes are flying in various different directions, not knowing where to exactly go.)

Daniel: (covering mouth in worry) Oh dear…

Rex: Jesus Christ….

(A swarm of spit wads start bouncing off the gum whale.)

Sid: Wha? Hey! Stop shooting spit wads at our whale, you maniacs!

(Shows several goons trying to shoot the whale down with their spit wad guns*, which is obviously not working.)

* _The most useless guns you'll ever see in this entire series_

Goon 1: {Our spit wad guns are just bouncing off the gum!}

Old Fogey: YOU GOONS ARE WORTHLESS!!

(Old Fogey takes out a mini harpoon, sticks it inside the end of his cane, aims at the whale, and fires.)

Old Fogey: Thar she blows!

(The harpoon pops the gum whale.)

Daniel: (raised voice) Oh crap!

(The kids manage to grab on to each other before any of them fall to the ground, with Charlie gripping on to Daniel's shoelace with his mouth, and float down to safety. As they land on the ground, a few goons start chasing after them.)

Daniel: (raised voice) Run!

Goons: Get 'em!

(Shows a crowd of people in front of the Stillville Musical Revue, all of whom seem panicked, confused, and are trying to speak to each other, some are in costumes.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) That way!

(The kids manage to squeeze past the crowd and lose the goons. Daniel opens a window in the alleyway and gestures to the rest of the kids to hop through.)

Goon 3: Where'd they go?

(The kids climb through the window and hop onto the floor of the backstage. Sid hops in with Charlie in his arms.)

Goon 2: Keep looking! We'll find 'em.

(Rex, exhausted and confused, flops into a chair, and takes out a lollipop.)

Rex: Ugh... _Necesito un pop…_

(Rex unwraps the lollipop and puts it in his mouth, tossing the wrapper onto the floor. Rex takes a moment to try and comprehend everything that has happened, then notices Daniel standing with his back turned to Rex, seemingly calm…)

Rex: Oi. How, and why, are you this calm in a time like this?

(Daniel turns to Rex, with a rather panicked expression on his face. Rex raises his eyebrows in surprise.)

Daniel: (panicked tone) I'm not calm. I'm severely panicking inside. I just don't want to alert those goons out there. Now, if you excuse me…(pulls his hood over his head)... I'm going to have an internal freak out now…

(Daniel lays down on his side and curls up into a ball. A high-pitched squeak leaves his throat. Rex gives Daniel a weird, yet concerned look. Sid starts bouncing excitingly again.)

Sid: *laughs all excitingly* This is so awesome!

Violet: No. None of this is awesome. What about this is awesome?

(Sid bounces around the backstage, doing cartwheels and laughing, clearly not paying attention to what Violet just said.)

Violet: *sigh* Oooh...if only Miku were real...she would've stopped those bad guys with the power of music.

(Jeannie S. looks around the backstage, and finds a bunch of costumes and accessories.)

Jeannie S.: Hey, look! (points at the costumes) I read in a book about the battle at Fortinsale…

Daniel: (gets up) Uh...Jeannie S.? I don’t think now’s the time to—

Jeannie S.: ...How Cromwell’s beleaguered, outnumbered troops dressed up as washerwomen and escaped (dives into the boxes of accessories) by walking right out under the very noses (pops out wearing aqua green sunglasses and a pink cape) of the opposing army!

The other four kids: Oh!

(Cuts to the goons, still looking for the kids. Jeannie S. skates past them, still wearing the sunglasses and cape. Sid follows her, confidently marching, wearing a cornflower blue mask, a red and white striped shirt, and an orange cape with cornflower blue polka dots, while still keeping his green cap on. Violet also follows, wearing a red mask, red and yellow striped dress, and red scarf, while still wearing her handmade Miku necklace and glasses. Rex follows after, wearing a green helmet, goggles, a camo shirt, olive green pants, and brown boots, while keeping on his dog tags and fingerless gloves. Daniel follows as well, looking very scared and nervous, wearing a purple mask, a yellow shirt with a purple lightning bolt on it, and a purple cape, while still having his glasses on.* Charlie follows behind the kids, wearing glasses, a fake nose, and mustache.)

* _Heads up: They’ll now be addressed by their soon-to-be superhero aliases_

Goon 3: They’ve disappeared. Into thin air.

Goon 1: Impossible. Where **did** they go?

(Tantrum Girl notices the two bank robbers from before running into an alleyway.)

Tantrum Girl: Huh? Those bank robbers…

(Tantrum Girl picks up a jump rope and goes to the alleyway.)

Tantrum Girl: HEY! STOP! THAT MONEY ISN’T YOURS! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE TAKE STUFF THAT’S NOT THEIRS!!

(Tantrum Girl spins the jump rope like a lasso and throws it, causing it to fly straight for the bank robbers.)

Bank robber 1: {Uh-oh.}

(The jump rope catches the bank robbers and tries them up. They collapse onto the ground and a police officer approaches them.)

Officer: {There you are! But who—?}

(Cuts to the Stillville park, where a lion is terrorizing the people who are there. Fidget spots this, and bounces excitingly.)

Fidget: A lion on the loose, eh? This calls for FIDGET POWER!! Ahahahaha!

(Fidget jumps in front of the lion, and blows a raspberry at it.)

Fidget: Hey! Why don’t you try and get me, you lame-o pussycat!

(The lion attempts to pounce on him, but Fidget jumps away before the lion is able to catch him. Fidget then speedily bounces around the lion, causing the lion to become very dizzy. Fidget pulls the lion’s tail, and the lion collapses. The lion keeper runs up to them, and Fidget presents the lion to him, looking very proud of himself.)

Lion keeper: {Here’s Killer! How did that scrawny kid stop him?}

(Cuts to Destructo-Kid chilling underneath a billboard near some train tracks. He looks over and sees the same little girl from before chasing the wagon full of dolls. Destructo-Kid seemingly notices something about her and squints his eyes.)

Destructo-Kid: {Espera... ¿es eso...?} (a sudden realization hits, and fear fills his eyes) {Maria!}

(Destructo-Kid notices a train incoming and starts to panic.)

Destructo-Kid: ¡Cuidado! ¡Ese tren está llegando!

(Maria is still chasing the wagon, which is fast approaching the train.)

Destructo-Kid: {¡Tengo que hacer algo!} (looks around for something, then looks at the billboard) {La valla publicitaria…}

(Destructo-Kid has an expression of determination and breaks the two poles that held the billboard up. Destructo-Kid picks it up and throws it over to the other side of the train tracks. As it lands, it manages to stop the wagon before it reaches the tracks. The train speeds by, and Destructo-Kid breathes out a sigh of relief. The train leaves the scene and Maria starts picking up some of the dolls that fell out of the wagon. Destructo-Kid goes over and picks up a stuffed bunny, which he gives to Maria.)

Destructo-Kid: Aquí tienes.

Maria: {¡Mis muñecos están a salvo! ¡Gracias!}

(Cuts to Loud Boy looking fearfully at the sky, as two planes are heading towards each other.)

Loud Boy: {Oh no! Those planes are heading straight for each other! They’re-they’re gonna crash! Oh god! Oh crap! What do I do!? WHAT DO I DO!?!}

(Loud Boy has a visible panic attack as planes get closer and closer to each other. Loud Boy tenses up and…)

Loud Boy: TURN AROUND!! YOU’RE GOING TO CRASH!!

(The planes quickly dodge each other at the last minute.)

Red plane pilot: {Whoa! Too close!}

White plane pilot: {Saved by that loud boy!}

(Loud Boy looks on in amazement, as he slowly begins to smile.)

Loud Boy: {Did...did I just save s-someone?}

(The other four kids run over to cheer for him.)

Fidget: Way to go, mate!

Chatterbox: You did it!

Tantrum Girl: Amazing!

Destructo-Kid: Nice job.

(Loud Boy begins to tear up…)

Old Fogey: Nice work, Daniel Boom…

(Loud Boy turns around in shock.)

Old Fogey: (points at Loud Boy) Did you really think you could hide with that voice of yours?

(Old Fogey pins Loud Boy to the ground with his cane. Old Fogey hunches over Loud Boy with an evil smile, aiming the remote control at Loud Boy, readying to silence him for good (returning to the scene that was shown in the beginning).)

Old Fogey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Loud Boy….MEET MY **MUTE BUTTON**!

Loud Boy: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Old Fogey presses a button and zaps Loud Boy, completely silencing him. Old Fogey then zaps the other kids, silencing them as well. Old Fogey unpins Loud Boy and has a look of joy on his face.)

Old Fogey: Oh, thank heavens. Now, goons, take care of— **huh?**

(Old Fogey catches Fidget tying his shoelaces to each other.)

Old Fogey: Hey—!

(Chatterbox karate chops the back of Old Fogey’s knees.)

Old Fogey: Wha—?!

(Old Fogey trips over his tied together shoelaces and faceplants onto the ground. The remote control flies out of his hand and Chatterbox catches it.)

Chatterbox: {I need to invert the frequency. I just need a parabolic satellite dish!}

(Chatterbox opens up her parasol and points the remote at it. She presses a button, which causes a massive orange lightning bolt to blast out from the parasol, and unmute the world.)

Chatterbox: {Uncle Stanley was right. Parasols really **do** come in handy!}

(Everyone in the town start celebrating.)

Person 1: I can hear!

Person 2: I can talk!

Person 3: Hallelujah!

(A bird tweets happily.)

Loud Boy: Jeannie S.! H-how did you do that?

Chatterbox: Easy. It said in my quantum physics book that the inverse of any wave is equal to the--

(Old Fogey takes out a vacuum from his cane and sucks the remote out of Chatterbox's hand.) 

Old Fogey: I'll take that!

(Old Fogey mutes the world again and runs for it. Chatterbox gets in front of Old Fogey and judo kicks the remote out of his hand. Old Fogey yowls in pain, but given that the world is muted, no sound is made. Loud Boy catches the remote, Chatterbox opens her parasol, and they unmute the world again.)

Loud Boy: Where did you learn to kick like that?!

Chatterbox: I read a little book on Judo. That stuff really works!

(A small montage plays where it's basically the two siblings and Old Fogey battle for the remote and a constant muting and unmuting of the world, ending with the two siblings unmuting the world at last.)

(Old Fogey pins Loud Boy to the ground (again) with his foot. The goons grab the other children and keep hold of them, tho one of them has particular trouble keeping hold on Fidget, as he keeps moving and trying to escape.)

Chatterbox: Hey! Let us go! 

Old Fogey: You put up a good fight, children. Bravo. Any final words?

Loud Boy: Y-yeah... what time is it?

Old Fogey: Time for you to **be quiet**.

(Old Fogey pushes a button. Nothing happens.)

Old Fogey: Huh? Zap?

(Old Fogey pushes another button. But nothing happens. Old Fogey continues to press buttons, confused on why it won't work. Loud Boy gains a confident smile on his face.)

Loud Boy: Actually, the time is one o'clock. On the dot. If I heard right, your zapper has just expired.

Old Fogey: **GAAAARRRRRRRRR**! (snaps the remote in half) (Loud Boy squeaks in fear) **DESTROY THEM, YOU USELESS GOONS**!

Officer 1: It's **him!**

Old Fogey: Eh?

(Old Fogey turns around and sees a few police officers coming after him.)

Officer 1: Old Fogey himself! The most wanted man in Stillville!

Officer 2: **Otis Fogelman**! You are under arrest!

(Old Fogey and the goons are handcuffed and put into a police van. Old Fogey glares at the children.)

Officer 3: You have the right to remain silent…

Officer 1: You kids are heroes! (Loud Boy seems surprised to be called that) We've been looking for this criminal mastermind for ten years! Until you kids came along, we-- Wait… who **are** you kids?

Loud Boy: Er...um…

Fidget: (puts arm over Loud Boy's shoulders) Oh hoho! That's easy!

Loud Boy: {AAAAAAAAAAAA! Why do you keep touching me!?}

Fidget: (points at self) I'm Fidget. (points at Rex) That guy there is Destructo-Kid. (points at Violet) She's Tantrum Girl. (pats Jeannie S.'s head) This little lady here is Chatterbox. 

Chatterbox: _Why are you patting my head?_

Fidget: (points at Daniel) And this boy here is Loud Boy.

Loud Boy: (unamused expression) {And I know that's a name I'll never escape from…}

Officer: Well, we're glad you kids saved the day--

Photographer: Smile for the camera!

(A camera flash transition happens and shows Bea reading the newspaper, with the header image of the kids on it. Fidget, Tantrum Girl, and Chatterbox are smiling, Destructo-Kid looks disinterested, and Loud Boy looks surprised and confused.)

Bea: My, look at what these kids did, would you? Amazing!

(Daniel and Jeannie S. give Bea weird looks.)

Bea: Oh, now, I didn't mean to suggest… Of course you kids will do great things someday too. Once you truly know who you are…

Bernie: ...Greatness can't be far!

Bea: Now **that's** a keeper, Bernie! Where's your pen?

(The doorbell rings and Bea gets up to open it. She opens it and sees Sid, Violet, and Rex standing at the door with a birthday cake.)

Violet: Is Daniel home?

Bea: My goodness! Daniel, your new friends are here!

(Cuts to the kids in the treehouse, with the candles on the cake lit.)

Daniel + Violet + Sid: Happy birthday to us!

Jeannie S.: Happy birthday to all of you!

(Rex sits against the wall, still trying to wrap his head around everything that happened.)

Sid: Hey, what's up with you?

Rex: I'm still trying to figure out what the hell we just experienced…

Sid: Dude, we saved the world! That's all we need to know.

Rex: Yeah, but-- *sigh* Whatever. (takes out a flask of apple cider and takes a swig out of it)

(Jeannie S. goes over to Daniel, noticing how happy he is.)

Jeannie S.: Wow, Daniel! This is the happiest I've ever seen you.

Daniel: Huh? O-oh. Heh heh, y-yeah. I...I think I'll like it here. (smiles and sighs)

(Suddenly, a giant ufo-like vehicle crashes into the roof of the treehouse.)

Sid: JESUS CHRIST!!

Stanley: **CONGRATULATIONS!!!**

(Stanley pops out of the vehicle.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) Uncle Stanley!

Stanley: I knew you kids could do it! You figured out those powers of yours just in the nick of-- Oh, sorry 'bout the landing! I know, I have **got** to fix those thrusters…

(Cuts to an outside view of the treehouse.)

Stanley: Now hop in, all of you. We've got to talk…

Narrator: And there you have it... the whole truth about how five everyday kids met, saved the world, and found that their biggest problems turned out to be their greatest strengths. But what you don't know is that their troubles had just begun…

🦊: Hehehehehehee... and not even you, Narrator, know the half of it…

Narrator: _Shhhh... we'll talk about it later._

🦊: _You'll regret ignoring me…_

Narrator: Will these kids have what it takes to fight back the crotchety forces of evil in the universe again? And still turn in their homework on time?

🦊: I don't think homework is that much of a fact-

Narrator: Shhhhhhhhh….! Stay tuned, my friends, stay tuned…

(Play credits)

(After credits scene: The same dark-red cloaked figure from before walks down the road, and approaches a sign that says "Welcome to the quiet town of Stillville". The figure stops and looks at the sign for a moment, then turns on his electronic armband. He types in the name "Thadeus Q. Docter" and it takes a moment to load. It then displays a map and an arrow, supposedly pointing out the location of Dr. Docter. The figure takes a moment to study the map, then resumes walking, entering the town of Stillville. The camera pans up to the sky, and it cuts to black, ending the episode.)


	2. Mac Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evil lunch lady makes tainted mac and cheese that turns all children into polite zombies, and it's up to the kids to stop her

(Episode starts Loud Boy running through a hallway filled with brainwashed kids, holding a pack of purple pop rocks. Loud Boy stops and tries to get the kids attention.)

Loud Boy: (raised voice) H-hello? C-can anyone hear me? Stop! Please! You-you have to listen!

(Abruptly cuts to a black screen. Text appears on screen as the narrator begins speaking.)

Narrator: Will Loud Boy be able to stop the invasion of the zombie kids?! Can he save kids everywhere before it’s too late?! And what is that horrible **smell** coming from the lunchroom?!

🦊: Doesn’t smell that bad to-

Narrator: Shut! But wait...we are getting ahead of ourselves. _Er...Izzy? Did you make an intro?_

🦊: No.

Narrator: _Wha-? Why didn’t you make an intro yet?!_

🦊: Cuz I wanted to alter the first two books before I make an intro….and I'm lazy.

Narrator: *frustrated noises* _Fine!_

(*drawing noises* *grumbling*)

(Play a makeshift intro with terrible drawings and a rather bad a capella cover of the theme song.)

🦊: That was terrible.

Narrator: Shut up..

(Cuts to where the last episode left off, with an outside view of the treehouse, and the ufo-like vehicle smashed into the roof)

Stanley: Hate to crash your party…

Daniel: Uncle Stanley?

Stanley: Hop in, all of you. We’ve got to talk.

Jeannie S.: Uh, guys, this is our Uncle Stanley. He’s an inventor. But the good kind, not the evil kind, you know, not like Old Fogey…

(Rex looks at Stanley with an unamused expression. Sid looks at Stanley with some suspicion. Violet smiles and waves at Stanley.)

Violet: Hi, Uncle Stanley!

(All the kids climb into the vehicle and buckle themselves up.)

Daniel: Uncle Stanley, these are our friends, Violet, Rex, and Sid.

Stanley: Yes, they are. Now buckle up and hold on tight, folks…

(The vehicle backs out of the broken roof and flies away, doing a loop-da-loop in the process.)

The kids: Whooa!

Stanley: I should probably mention that I have absolutely no control over this rocket.

(The vehicle continues flying sporadically, swinging back and forth and twirling.)

The kids: Waaa!

Sid: Whee!

Stanley: I call it Random Gear. My own invention. Like it?

(The vehicle continues flying, whirring, twirling, wiggling, loop-da-looping, and all that. Basically, think of a rollercoaster, but with a flying ufo-like vehicle.)

Stanley: I figured if **I** don't know where I'm going, then nobody else can figure it out either! Oh, check out my new Speed-of-Sound Gear. You're going to love this!

The kids: No, no, no, no, no, no!

Sid: Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!

(The vehicle suddenly accelerates to the speed of sound, releasing a sonic boom. The vehicle slams down onto the ground, in front of the entrance of a rather big igloo.)

Stanley: Woo! Nothing like a sonic blast, right kids? (no response) Kids? (still no response) Kids, you alright? 

(Shows the kids who are all dizzy and sickly, tho Sid is giggling and has a goofy smile on his face.)

Stanley: Of course you are!

(Stanley presses a button and they all get ejected out of the vehicle.) 

Stanley: After the way you all did with Old Fogey and his sound sucker machine, you kids can handle anything!

(Stanley lands on a tan recliner.)

Stanley: Which is why I need your help again now.

(The kids all land on a big mahogany couch.)

Stanley: Please, help yourselves to some tater tots. Just cooked ‘em up fresh last month. Or there’s some leftover meatloaf behind the couch.

Sid: Tater tots?! Oh hell yeah!

(Sid leans down and starts gobbling up the tater tots.)

Violet: (looking at Sid in disgust) Er...no, thank you.

(Rex just stares at Sid with grimace.)

Jeannie S.: Uncle Stanley, where **are** we? I lost track of our latitude at Argentina and our longitude somewhere over Bulgaria, which could only mean…

Stanley: Correct, Jeannie S. We are in an uncharted corner of the planet, otherwise known as my office. Kid-Rid will never find me here…

Violet: But, uh, why is Kid-Rid looking for you anyway, Mr. Uncle Stanley?

Stanley: Hoo boy. Okay, okay. (swipes off everything on the coffee table) We better start at the beginning…

(Stanley pushes a button and a holographic screen activates, displaying a photo of Dr. Docter wearing formal clothes.)

Stanley: Meet Thadeus Q. Docter, once a highly respected medical doctor. Never liked kids much. In fact, kids never liked him much either.

(Switches to recorded footage of Dr. Docter having eggs thrown at him.)

Dr. Docter: Damn kids!

Stanley: Then one Halloween, he snapped, vanished from society to devote himself to quieting the children of the world once and for all.

(Switches to Dr. Docter laughing, holding a picture frame with the words ‘Kid-Rid’ on it.)

Stanley: He discovered other kid-haters all around the world and created Kid-Rid, under the cover of an ordinary biotech company called K.R. Industries.

Daniel: K.R.? W-where Mom works?

Rex: And my brother?

Stanley: Right-e-o! They lured your parents so they can keep a watch on you kids.

Violet: Us? Why?

Stanley: Because of your powers, of course!

Jeannie S.: But Uncle Stanley, how do they know about our powers? I mean, we didn’t even know we had powers.

Daniel: We..we thought we had behavioral issues. That’s what Principal Mintz calls them.

(Sid bursts out laughing and falls onto the floor. Everyone else gives Sid weird looks.)

Sid: I'm sorry...*laugh break* I just find it so funny...*laugh break* I mean, it's like.."Hey! We have a couple of kids that can break tables in half, a kid that can run really fast, and a kid that can shatter glass with his voice. What do we call that? I know! Call them behavioral issues!" 

(Sid continues laughing. The kids now look at him with annoyed expressions. Sid slowly stops laughing and gets back on the couch.)

Sid: Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Continue...please.

Stanley: *ahem* Well, call them what you will. They know what you kids can do, because they're the ones that gave you those powers.

Sid: Who?

Stanley: The scientists at Kid-Rid, that's who. And I was one of them.

Jeannie S.: So, it's true! But how?

(Screen switches to a young Stanley working on an experiment.)

Stanley: When I started at K.R., they told me we were developing remedies to help the world. It took months before I figured out the truth…

(Switches to Stanley sneaking into a dark room with a flashlight, and switching the wires on a certain machine.)

Stanley: My research was being used for evil. The night before the experiment, I snuck into the vault and secretly switched the wires of the Behavio-Ray…

(Switches to a shot similar to the previous episode, with the purple lightning striking the hospital.)

Stanley: So when they tested that ray on four newborns, hoping it would wipe out normal kid behavior, the babies came out exactly the opposite!

(Switches to the same shot in the previous episode, with the babies going nuts.)

Stanley: Their behaviors grew bigger, not smaller.

Violet: Hey! That's us!

Jeannie S.: But what about me?

Stanley: You, Jeannie S., are a story for another day!

(Switches to Stanley hiding behind a dumpster, as a couple of goons run past seemingly on the hunt for him.)

Stanley: I began working top-secret against Kid-Rid's sinister plans, until one night they found me out. I had to run. I knew too much. I've been running ever since, devoting my life to undoing Kid-Rid's schemes…

(Stanley types something on the keyboard and a holographic display of earth appears, with many red dots covering the continents.)

Stanley: But now they have grown too strong. Look how Kid-Rid's legions have spread across the planet. That hot-spot there, (points to a rather large cluster of red dots somewhere in America) that's where you live. Stillville, USA.

(Holographic displayer shuts off.)

Stanley: The nerve center where, right now, a new, hideous, unthinkable Kid-Rid plot is being hatched. I have only one teeny-weeny problem...I have no idea what it is! I cannot fight them alone anymore. Which is why it is up to you kids to find out what Kid-Rid is up to. We have to foil their plans before it is too late…

(Stanley takes out a couple of plastic bags and a bunch of paper bags with 'Big Bob's Burritos' written on them.)

Stanley: Which is why you need these!

Sid: Burritos?

Stanley: No, no.

(Stanley places the bags in front of the kids, and the kids pull out the costumes from the bags.)

Stanley: You five will need **real** disguises now. Made 'em myself. Go ahead! Try them on!

(Jump cuts to the kids in their (now official) costumes. Sid is balancing himself on one finger.)

Daniel: Nice!

Violet: Neato!

Rex: Cool.

Sid: Awesome! Ahaha!

Jeannie S.: A decidedly bold nostalgia woven together with an entirely modern shabby-chic! Amazing!

Stanley: All equipped with self-cleaning, laser-repellent lining. Oh by the way, Daniel, Violet, you don’t need to wear your glasses while wearing your costumes. Your masks are equipped with cyber-optic lenses to help you two see. And kids, (pulls out a speaker ring) don’t forget to put on your voice-activated rings. To alert the others, just speak their names into your ring. Keep them on at all times. These days, you never know when—

(Suddenly a small, yellow, round flying robot crashes through the wall, which spooks everyone. The bot then grabs on to Stanley.)

Stanley: Gadzooks! Get off me, you--!

(Stanley manages to take his coat off and toss the robot away.)

Stanley: Definitely Kid-Rid’s handiwork!

(The bot tosses away the coat and grabs on to Stanley again.)

Stanley: Obviously a QR-7 Robo-Tracker programmed to capture me! It’ll stop at nothing!

Rex: Oh really?

(Rex grabs a pizza box and smashes it over the bots ‘eye’, causing it to let go of Stanley.)

Rex: Have some pizza, Robo-breath!

(The bots dizzies out, trying to get a pizza slice off its ’face’. Sid yoinks it out of the air and spins it around really fast.)

Sid: Hey! How about going for a little spin!? Ahaha!

(Sid tosses it over to Violet, who punches it away.)

Violet: How dare you! You leave Mr. Uncle alone!

(The bot bounces off the walls a few times, significantly getting more damage, then heads straight for a frightened Daniel. Daniel screams at the bot, causing it to crack completely and its ‘eye’ to shatter. The bot slams onto the ground, powering down. Jeannie S. takes out some pliers and pulls out a part from the bot that seemingly contains coordinates.)

Jeannie S.: Aha! Programmed to send tracking coordinates back.

Stanley: Kid-Rid will know where I am any second now…

Jeannie S.: Not if I reset the coordinates. (tinkers with the coordinates for a bit) There. Now they’ll come looking for you at the Taj Mahal.

Stanley: Nice work kids! That was too close for comfort. Come on, let’s get you home before lunch.

(Cuts to them flying in the vehicle.)

Daniel: Ar-are you going to be okay, Uncle Stanley?

Stanley: Don’t worry about me! Just keep your peepers open, kids. Report any clues back immediately! I’ll have you back in a jiffy. How about some in-flight entertainment?

(Stanley presses a button and a built-in tv pops out, apparently cutting back to a show called “Extreme Bake-Off”. Jeannie S. gets very excited.)

Jeannie S.: *gasp* Ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Extreme Bake-Off! Everyone quiet! I love Chef Mitt!

Daniel: W-who?

Chef Mitt: And so congratulations to Elana Gruen of Newton, Massachusetts! Winner of this week’s Golden Spatula!

Jeannie S.: Wow! The Golden Spatula!

Daniel: The what?

Jeannie S.: The Golden Spatula! The most coveted cooking award on reality tv!

Daniel: O-oh…

Chef Mitt: And stay tuned next week for reality cooking at its most down-home delicious, when we take to the road. We’re going to bake on down to the heartland, live from a little town called Stillville, USA.

(Jeannie S. jumps up and stands on her seat.)

Violet + Sid: Huh?

Jeannie S.: Did he just say—!?

Chef Mitt: That's right, I said Stillville USA. Our qualifying bake-off will be this Tuesday at Stillville Elementary School.

Jeannie S.: Extreme Bake-Off?! In Stillville!?

Chef Mitt: Til next week, folks, don't forget to…

Jeannie S. + Chef Mitt: Bake it up!

(Stanley crashes into the same hole in the treehouse as before.)

Stanley: Last stop, kids. Got to work on these landings.

Jeannie S.: Chef Mitt at our school! Chef Mitt, the greatest chef of the millennium according to cuisine magazine, in Stillville!

(Cuts to the cafeteria, with a timecard in the top left corner saying "The next day". Students are sitting at lunch tables. Some are chatting, some are eating some sort of green gloop, while others have packed lunches, some are walking, some are running, and some are standing in a line waiting to get their lunch. The five kids are also standing in the line, Violet holding a tray, Sid playing with his yo-yo, and Jeannie S. holding a sheet of paper.)

Jeannie S.: Hmmm. All entries for Extreme Bake-Off are due at 3:00 tomorrow. (moment of thought) That's..twenty-six hours and forty minutes to learn how to bake. What should I make? _Pies, cakes, cookies… Nah, too ordinary…_ (snaps fingers) That's it! I'll make a soufflé! _A soufflé._ Perfect! It's so….french!

Violet: We could all help, right guys?

The three boys: Right.

Random kid sitting near the line: Hey! Speak up, Daniel! Couldn't quite hear you!

(The kids at the table start giggling. Daniel looks upset and pulls his hood over his head. A few kids run past the line.)

Blonde kid: Hey, look! It's the Freak Five!

(The kids running start laughing. Daniel pulls the drawstrings so his hood is partially covering his face, in some sort of attempt to hide. Sid puts his hand on Daniel's shoulder, making Daniel uncomfortable.)

Sid: Ah, don't let those kids get to you. They don't have anything better to do.

Daniel: Er… T-thanks.

(Daniel brushes Sid's hand off his shoulder and takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm.)

Daniel: {I...I don't get it. How does Uncle Stanley expect us to figure out Kid-Rid's plot? He said look for anything unusual… Hmm. Ah, I'm sure it'll pop out at me eventually… It's…} (places hand on head as he seems to have a mild headache) {It's getting kinda hard to focus right now.}

(Ms. Eda Grossweiner pours some of the green gloop onto the tray the kid in front of Violet is holding, and the kid looks at it in disgust.)

Kid: Eww.

(The kid walks away and Violet scoots forward, holding up her tray.)

Ms. Grossweiner: You want the poached asparagus pâté or the calf liver roulade in radish sauce?

Violet: Excuse me, Ms. Grossweiner. Do you happen to have any mac and cheese instead?

Ms. Grossweiner: Here's your mac and cheese!

(Ms. Grossweiner flings the green gloop onto Violet's tray, causing some of it to splash onto her clothes.)

Violet: Actually, that's not macaroni and cheese. And look, Ms. Grossweiner, you got some on my clothes…

(Violet becomes progressively angry, as her braids slowly rise.)

Violet: Why did you get it on my clothes? Now they're ruined!

Jeannie S.: Um.. It's okay, Violet…

Violet: NO!! IT'S **NOT** OKAY!! BECAUSE IT RUINED MY MIKU PENDANT TOO!!

Ms. Grossweiner: TELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES!! (Violet's tantrum immediately deflates) MAC-STINKY-CHEESE, INDEED!! MY RECIPES ARE TOO GOOD FOR YOU LITTLE ANIMALS!! I AM A GOURMAND, NOT A ZOOKEEPER!!

(Ms. Grossweiner stomps off as all the other kids watch in surprise.)

Ms. Grossweiner: YOU BRATS CAN ALL GO STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!

(Sid hops onto Rex's shoulders.)

Sid: Hey, no fair. That was supposed to be your tantrum, Violet.

Rex: Wha--? Sid, get off me!

(Rex throws Sid off his shoulders.)

Sid: AAAA!

(Sid crashes onto the floor.)

Violet: (crosses her arms) That lady has some serious anger-management issues…

(Ms. Grossweiner slams open the door and slams into Chef Mitt, shoving him onto the floor.)

Ms. Grossweiner: HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE--! (instantly recognizes Chef Mitt) Heavens! Chef...Evan...Mitt? Principal Mintz, Sergeant Smiley, please allow me! 

(Ms. Grossweiner picks up Chef Mitt in happy embrace.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Chef Mitt, it is my deepest honor to make your acquaintance.

Chef Mitt: What the—? Who are you?

Ms. Grossweiner: Eda Grossweiner, Head Chef, Stillville Elementary, graduated highest distinction from Chef T-Bone’s internet cooking academy. I specialize in—

Smiley: Save it, Eda. And put the chef down.

(Ms. Grossweiner puts down Chef Mitt.)

Ms. Grossweiner: What are **you** doing here, Gym-Boy?

Smiley: Security Detail. Gotta get the chef to the cafeteria.

Ms. Grossweiner: **My** cafeteria? What’s going on?

Mintz: We’re taking Chef Mitt to survey the room. Extreme Bake-Off is looking to shoot here live in the cafeteria on Thursday.

Ms. Grossweiner: Live? In my cafeteria? Well, of course. It would be my honor. Anything you need, Evan dear. Chef Grossweiner at your service. Just a hint: keep the name ‘Grossweiner’ in mind at the qualifying round tomorrow!

(Smiley, Mintz, and Chef Mitt walk through the entrance of the cafeteria.)

Chef Mitt: Yes, yes… I can’t wait, Ms. Weiner.

(Shows a goon hiding behind the lockers, holding up a flip phone.)

Ms. Grossweiner: That’s ‘Grossweiner’! But please, call me Eda!

Goon 4: Perfect, isn’t she?

Dr. Docter: Just what the Doctor ordered. With her and her industrial school kitchen on board, our plot will be complete…

(Cuts to the outside of Boom house, at sunset.)

Jeannie S.: Rex, you’re breaking all the eggs! Stop moving the bowl, Sid!

Sid: Can’t help it!

Jeannie S.: Okay, Violet, what’s next?

Violet: Ah foo! I lost the page again. This dumb cookbook…

(Cuts to the kitchen, which is very messy. Sid is swaying the bowl in many different directions while Jeannie S. is trying to stir the batter. Rex is standing on a chair, trying to crack eggs into the moving bowl (with varying degrees of success). Violet is looking through a cookbook, trying to find a certain recipe. Daniel climbs up onto the countertop and looks through the cabinets.)

Violet: Where did that recipe go?

Jeannie S.: Oh, who needs the recipe? We’ll make our own creation! Chef Mitt always says: ‘The recipe for greatness is two things: ingenuity and a good oven’!

Daniel: (slightly raised) Ha! Here it is! (pulls out a soufflé dish) One soufflé dish coming up!

(Daniel carefully gets down from the counter, holding the dish, tho he accidentally knocks over an open bag of flour along the way.)

Daniel: (looks at the spilled bag of flour) O-oh… O-oops..

(Violet looks around the kitchen and spots a bag of marshmallows.)

Violet: Hey, how about some marshmallows?

(Violet opens the bag and pours some marshmallows into the bowl.)

Jeannie S.: That’s the spirit! A marshmallow soufflé! Hmm. (spots a container of rainbow sprinkles) How about some rainbow sprinkles?

(Jeannie S. grabs the container and pours a bunch of rainbow sprinkles into the bowl.)

Sid: (pulls out a small bag of chocolate chips) Can’t have a soufflé without chocolate chips!

(Sid pours some chocolate chips into the bowl.)

Daniel: (has a bag of jellybeans) (slightly raised) Don’t forget the jellybeans!

(Daniel pours the jellybeans into the bowl. Bea walks up to the entrance of the kitchen and is surprised by the mess.)

Bea: And don’t forget to clean up! What I would give for neat kids...

(Bernie walks up to the kitchen as well, holding a clipboard and pen.)

Bernie: Keep it down, kiddos. I’m working. What I would give for quiet kids…

(Jeannie S. pours the batter into the dish and puts it into the oven. A moment passes (indicated by the oven clock), and Jeannie S. opens the oven door, showing that the soufflé is fully baked.)

Jeannie S.: Shhh. Chef Mitt says soufflés are very sensitive.

(Jeannie S. carefully pulls out the soufflé.)

Violet: Wow, it looks so fluffy and foamy and…

Daniel: (slightly raised) It’s beautiful!

(The soufflé collapses (with a deflation sound effect) and Daniel covers his mouth. Jeannie S. looks at Daniel angrily.)

Daniel: (uncovers mouth) Wh..whoops…

Jeannie S.: It ploofed. Our soufflé! I **told** you it was sensitive! **Daniel**! Now I’ve got to do it all again! And this time, **BE QUIET!**

Daniel: J-Jeannie S… I-I’m really sorry… H-honest…

(Daniel heads towards the kitchen entrance.)

Daniel: I’ll...I’ll just...go for a walk…

(Daniel leaves the kitchen and goes into the backyard. He somberly walks over to the tire swing and sits in it, looking disappointed in himself.)

Daniel: {Damn it… As usual, my voice gets in the damn way. If only I didn’t have this stupid, loud voice…}

(Daniel looks at the window, as his friends and sister are busy making another soufflé.)

Daniel: {Stupid bake-off… Gave yet another reason why I’m such a screw-up. Why would they even pick Stillville anyways? Aren’t there any other cities they could’ve picked? And why our school? Isn’t that a little….} (a realization hits him) {...unusual. ‘Look for anything unusual’.}

(Daniel jumps out of the tire swing.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) That’s it! Uncle Stanley!

( _Speaker ring activation sound_ )

Stanley: Daniel?

Daniel: The Bake-Off!

Stanley: Pardon me?

Daniel: Why is Extreme Bake-Off coming to Stillville? Of all the cities they could’ve picked. And at our school, no less. I mean, doesn’t that seem…

Stanley: A little too coincidental! Of course! Right under our noses! Good thinking, Daniel. We all have to investigate that tv show. Where are the others?

Daniel: Baking a soufflé.

Stanley: Sorry, bad connection. You said raking a toupee?

Daniel: (slightly raised) I said, baking a soufflé!

( _Deflation sound effect_ )

Jeannie S.: God damn it! Not again! Daniel!

(Cuts to daytime at Stillville Elementary, with a timecard in the top left corner saying ‘Another soufflé and one day later’. A banner is hanging on the school entrance saying ‘EXTREME BAKE-OFF QUALIFYING ROUND TODAY’. The five walk to the building, with Daniel keeping a short distance between them and himself.)

Jeannie S.: Daniel, maybe you could walk, like, ten yards behind us? I mean, it’s not your fault you were born with no volume control and all, but—

(Rex gives Jeannie S. an annoyed glance and bumps her in the arm with his elbow.)

Jeannie S.: (looks at Rex, rubbing her arm) Ow…

(Sid goes to Daniel and walks next to him.)

Sid: Ah, don’t sweat it mate. (puts hand on Daniel’s shoulder) We know you didn’t mean it. It was just an accident.

Daniel: {I seriously need to ask you to stop touching me…}

(Daniel looks up at the banner.)

Daniel: {Why a bake-off? What could Kid-Rid be planning to use a bake-off for? Hmmm.}

(The kids enter the cafeteria and look around at the different treats displayed at the tables. Sid licks his lips and taps Rex on his shoulder.)

Sid: Hey, Rex. You wanna bet that they’ll let us eat all these goodies when this is over?

(Rex shrugs and walks away. Sid looks at a particularly good-looking plate of sugar cookies and goes to it. Sid checks if anyone is watching, and steals some of the cookies. Sid quickly catches up with the rest of the group. Jeannie S. walks up to the lady holding a clipboard and presents her soufflé to the lady.)

Jeannie S.: Jeannie S. Boom. Please include the S. Middle initials are very discriminated against in modern society.

Clipboard lady: Three hundred pies, twelve hundred cookies, fifty-seven pastries, but you are our very first soufflé!

(Ms. Grossweiner walks up holding a soufflé dish filled with green gloop.)

Ms. Grossweiner: What are **you** kids doing here?

Jeannie S.: Hi, Ms. Grossweiner! I’m entering a soufflé.

Ms. Grossweiner: Oh, is **that** what you call that?

Jeannie S.: Actually, I call it an ‘Everything Soufflé’. My friends helped me make it. What are you entering?

Ms. Grossweiner: A **real** soufflé.

(Ms. Grossweiner and Jeannie S. both put their soufflés* on the table.)

* _Using the word very loosely in Ms. Grossweiner’s case_

Clipboard lady: Well then, two soufflés! Chef Mitt will be coming around any minute to decide which of you will qualify in this division. In fact, (points at Chef Mitt) there he is now!

(Ms. Grossweiner starts bouncing and waving her hands, trying to get Chef Mitt's attention.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Evan! Yoo-hoo! Right here!

Chef Mitt: Well, hello, ladies. And what do we have--

(Ms. Grossweiner grabs her "soufflé" and shoves a big spoonful of it into Chef Mitt's mouth.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Try my soufflé first!

(Chef Mitt spits out the gloop and gulps down an entire water bottle, trying to wash the taste out.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Delicious, no?

Chef Mitt: No. (picks up Jeannie S.'s soufflé) Now, what do we have here?

Jeannie S.: {Mine!}

(Chef Miff takes a spoonful of her soufflé and takes a moment tasting it. Jeannie S. twiddles her fingers with a very nervous expression on her face.)

Jeannie S.: {He hates it…he hates it…}

Chef Mitt: I love it! This soufflé sings with a bouquet of tantalizing surprises! An unexpected feast for the child in us all! (kneels down shakes Jeannie S. 's hand) Congratulations, Jeannie S. Boom, you have qualified! Be at the school building Thursday at 6:30 am.

Sid: Yeah!

Violet: Woo-Hoo!

Daniel: (slightly raised) Jeannie S.! (picks up Jeannie S. and hugs her tightly) You did it!

Ms. Grossweiner: Yay! WOO-STINKY-HOO!! YOU PEOPLE MAY NOT APPRECIATE MY FINE COOKING NOW, BUT SOMEDAY THE WORLD WILL TAKE EDA GROSSWEINER SERIOUSLY!!

Sid: With a last name like that, even I can't take ya seriously.

Ms. Grossweiner: GRRRRRRRRRR!! (picks up her "soufflé") HERE'S WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH YOUR "BOUQUET OF TANTALIZING SURPRISES"!! (throws the "soufflé") BON APPÉTIT!! 

(The kids all dodge the incoming "soufflé".)

The kids: Whoa!

Rex: Jesus!

(The "soufflé" hits a lady in a yellow dress.)

Yellow dress lady: Hey! (throws her pie) Take that!

(The pie hits a man wearing a red tie.)

Red tie man: What was that for!?

(The man throws two cakes, and soon a giant food fight erupts in the cafeteria. Daniel, Jeannie S., and Violet take cover underneath a nearby table. A cake splats onto the ground very close to the table, and Daniel squeaks in surprise.)

Rex: ¡Corre!

(Rex runs straight out of the cafeteria. Sid starts bouncing up and down excitingly. Chef Mitt climbs onto a table.)

Chef Mitt: Okay, people! A little decorum, please!

(A blueberry pie hits Chef Mitt directly in the face. Sid jumps up, grabs a pie, and throws it. Sid lands on the ground, fully energized.)

Violet: Sid, what are you doing?

Sid: Hey, if I can't beat them, I might as well join them.

(A cake hits Sid in the face. Sid wipes it off and grabs the two cakes on the table next to him.)

Sid: REVEEEENNNGGEE!!!

(Sid runs into the crowd and joins the food fight.)

Violet: (facepalms) Ai…

(Cuts to Ms. Grossweiner seemingly lost in the crowd, with a timecard in the top left corner saying 'Meanwhile'. A goon approaches her.)

Goon 4: _Pssst! Ms. Grossweiner, come with me. There's somebody I think you would like to meet._

(The goon escorts her to the supply closet. He opens the door.)

Goon 4: Please, right this way.

Ms. Grossweiner: Where are you taking me? What's going on?

(Ms. Grossweiner enters the supply closet and sits in a chair, still confused. The light turns off and the projector turns on, displaying Dr. Docter on the projector screen.)

Dr. Docter: Ah. Ms. Grossweiner, I have heard so many wonderful things about you.

Ms. Grossweiner: Who are you? What in the marinated beef tartare is going on here!?

Dr. Docter: Please forgive me. Thadeus Q. Docter, M.D., at your service. I understand that you are one fabulously talented chef who has been the victim of some meddlesome… How shall we call them?

Ms. Grossweiner: Little brats.

Dr. Docter: Yes, exactly! We at Kid-Rid have a little plan that I think may interest you. All we'll need is you and your kitchen for a few days and I do believe we can make all your wildest dreams come true…

(Cuts to the cafeteria after the food fight. A janitor is there cleaning up the big mess. Daniel and Sid are sitting on the floor, eating the surviving pie that’s on the floor.)

Stanley: (from speaker ring) A pie fight, you say? I haven’t seen a good pie fight in years…

Daniel: Sid’s right. They’re really good!

Jeannie S.: Guys, come on! I’ve got to go home! Like Chef Mitt always says: ‘The recipe for greatness is two things: preparation and preparation’.

Violet: Besides, you two are going to ruin your appetites and die of stomach aches.

Daniel: W-w-wait..r-really?

Sid: Ah, don’t listen to her. That’s just what people want you to think.

(Sid picks up a slice of pie and takes a bite of it.)

Sid: Mmmm! This one’s tasty! Blueberry cream~

(Sid takes another bite. Daniel seems hesitant for a bit, but shrugs and takes a bite out of the pie slice he’s holding.)

(Cuts to Daniel laying on his bed, looking rather sick, with a timecard in the top left corner saying ‘The next morning’. Bea is sitting next to him, trying to comfort him. Daniel’s stomach groans.)

Daniel: *groans* I think I’m going to die…

Bea: Daniel, how many pies did you eat? Looks like someone’s not going to school today.

(Bernie walks into the room and tosses a fortune cookie to Daniel.)

Bernie: Here, have a fortune cookie. It’ll make you feel better.

Bea: Bernie, you think fortune cookies cure everything.

Bernie: They do.

(Daniel cracks open the cookie and takes out the slip of paper inside, which says: ‘You will soon learn the secret ingredient to life’.)

Bernie: I wrote that one myself for the Tas-Tee Fortune Cookie Company.

Daniel: What does it mean..?

Bernie: I don’t know, but it always means something. You just have to wait and see.

(Cuts to Jeannie S. walking down the school hallway, looking very proud of herself.)

Intercom: Boys and girls, tomorrow’s Extreme Bake-Off will be airing **live** from our school! Let us all congratulate our very own **Jeannie S. Boom** on qualifying for the show!

Green shirt kid: Did you hear?

Lavender dress kid: She’s going to be on tv!

Blue hair kid: She beat out the cafeteria witch!

Yellow shirt kid: Congratulations, Jeannie S.!

(Cuts to lunchtime in the cafeteria, where Ms. Grossweiner is serving the kids mac and cheese, with unusual glee on her face.)

Ms. Grossweiner: You kids want mac and cheese? I’ll make you mac and cheese! Give the people what they want, right?

(The four kids approach her, and she smiles at them.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Why, hello, Jeannie S. Boom and friends! And how are you all today?

Jeannie S.: (weirded out) Ms. Grossweiner?

(The kids get their lunches, sit down at the lunch table, and start eating.)

Jeannie S.: Daniel, Uncle Stanley…

( _Speaker ring activation sound._ The screen splits into three parts, one showing Jeannie S. sitting at the lunch table, the second one shows Daniel still laying in bed, still looking somewhat sick, and the last one shows Stanley looking through a filing cabinet.)

Jeannie S.: Ms. Grossweiner is acting very nice today! 

(Daniel gets up and tilts his head in confusion.)

Daniel: That’s… not right.

(Stanley pulls out a folder and opens it, then he’s intrigued.)

Stanley: Listen to this, kids! The producer of Extreme Bake-Off… He’s a card-carrying member of Kid-Rid. It’s all adding up…

(A doorknob being jiggled is heard, which spooks Stanley.)

Chef Mitt: Why is my door locked? (knocks on door) Hey! Is somebody in my office?

Stanley: Uh-oh. Gotta scoot. Catch you kids later.

(The screen returns to normal, and Sid is juggling apples.)

Sid: Wait a minute, how is it adding up exactly?

Jeannie S.: It’s not adding up. I mean, then how come Chef Mitt didn’t pick Ms. Grossweiner? Unless Chef Mitt’s not part of the plot. Maybe the bad guys are just using him and his show to...to… Whoa! This mac and cheese is **good!**

(Jeannie S. takes another bite of mac and cheese.)

Jeannie S.: Excuse me, what was I saying? Suddenly don’t feel like talking… Mouth tired…

Rex: Nrgh, my head… (looks at his mess on the table) Hey, who made this mess? (takes out a napkin) Have to clean up.

(Rex begins wiping down the table.)

Sid: Jesus, I’m getting dizzy…

(Sid drops the apples he was juggling, with one of them landing onto Violet’s tray of mac and cheese, splashing some mac and cheese on her. Rex continues to wipe down the table.)

Rex: Clean…clean… Love to clean…

Sid: Whoops. Sorry, Violet.

Violet: No problem, Sid.

(Soon all the kids in the cafeteria gain orange and yellow hypnotic eyes as they all become brainwashed. The noise of the cafeteria suddenly vanishes, and Ms. Grossweiner lets out an evil, witch-like cackle.)

Daniel: (from speaker ring) (raising voice, panicked tone) H-hello? What’s-what’s going on there? C-c-can anybody h-hear me?! It-it’s m-me, Daniel! H-h-hello!?

(Cuts to the entire town being overrun by the brainwashed kids, randomly saying ‘Excuse me’, ‘Please’, and ‘Thank you’, with the adults and teens being very confused about all this. The two worker men from the first episode pop out of a manhole, looking around at the sight. They’re both confused, but unfazed.)

Man 1: Kids being polite?

Man 2: Yup.

Man 1: Weird.

Man 2: Yup.

(Cuts to the Boom house. The four kids walk in and Daniel rushes down the stairs, very relieved to see them again.)

Daniel: (raised voice) Y-you guys! (big sigh of relief) Oh thank god! I-I’m so glad you’re all h-here! I-I kept tr-trying to reach you, b-b-but nobody answered!

Sid: Thank you.

Jeannie S.: No, thank you.

Daniel: E-e-excuse me?

Violet: No, excuse me!

Daniel: What?

Rex: (faux british accent) And a lovely what to you.

Daniel: Uh… Ar-are you guys okay?

Sid: Okee-dokee.

Rex: Dokee-okee.

Violet: Dookey-ookey.

Jeannie S.: Fine, thank you. And how do you do?

( _Unamused Daniel_ )

Daniel: *breathes in* I’ll take that as a no. 

(Daniel takes a step back.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) Uncle Stanley! Help! ( _speaker ring activation sound_ ) Something’s definitely wrong!

Stanley: Daniel? What’s up?

Daniel: They-they did something to the kids at school! They...they came home acting all...uncomfortably polite…

Stanley: Polite? This is bad. You have to go stake out the school tonight. Find out what’s going on there. Something’s amiss.

Daniel: W-wha—! B-b-bu—!

Stanley: I’d go myself, but...I’m a little..er..tied up. (Robotic meow) Uh-oh. Roger and out. Call me—(something bites him) Ouch! Later!

( _Speaker ring deactivation sound_ )

Daniel: (worried tone) Ooooh…

(Cuts to the kitchen. Rex is sweeping up and accidentally steps on Violet’s toe.)

Violet: Thank you, Rex, for stepping on my toe.

Rex: You’re welcome. Clean. Must clean…

(Sid is balancing a book on his head.)

Sid: Must work on posture.

Jeannie S.: Shhh. What’s with all the talking?

(Bea and Bernie walk up to the kitchen entrance and are surprised by how well-behaved the kids are.)

Bea: Look at how well-mannered and clean these kids are today.

Bernie: And so quiet too. I don’t know, hon, I kinda miss the way they were.

(Daniel goes up to his room and takes out a box from his closet. He opens it, revealing the Loud Boy costume inside. He takes a deep breath.)

Daniel: I never thought I actually have to wear this… 

(Daniel pulls out the purple mask and has a moment of hesitation. He takes another deep breath, takes off his glasses, and puts on the mask.)

Daniel: Welp...here goes nothing…

(Daniel pulls out the rest of the costume. Jump cuts to Daniel, now fully costumed, sneaking down the stairs and out the door.)

Loud Boy: Stay here, guys. I’ve got to go and figure out what they did to you.

(Loud Boy turns around and sees the other four are also in costume.)

Loud Boy: *stammers* W-what’s with the costumes?

Fidget: Can’t let you go alone…

Chatterbox: Wouldn’t be polite.

Loud Boy: N-no, really, it-it’s okay!

Bea: Kids? Where are you?

Loud Boy: *gasps* {Crap! Mom! I-I can’t let her see us in our costumes!}

(Loud Boy pulls the other four behind the door and hides there.)

Loud Boy: Uh M-mom! There’s a..uh..sc-scouts sleepover tonight at-at the school. C-can Jeannie and I-I go if we p-promise to do our h-homework?

Bea: Aww. How nice that you kids are making friends.

(Bea peeks around the door, holding two toothbrushes.)

Bea: Just don’t forget your toothbrushes. And..oh, I don’t remember those pajamas.

Loud Boy: Y-y-you don’t? They’re-they’re new, I-I-I mean—

Bea: Well, they sure are adorable on you. Have a fun time, kids.

(Bea closes the door, and Loud Boy leans on it.)

Loud Boy: *phew* O-okay… I-I guess you guys can come with me. Just-just...try not to do anything crazy. P-please?

(The kids begin to walk to the school, with Destructo-Kid sweeping the grass.)

Tantrum Girl: Please and thank you.

Fidget: Thank you and please.

Chatterbox: Carrots and peas.

Destructo-Kid: Sweep all the trees!

( _Unamused Loud Boy._ Loud Boy looks over and spots a few trucks that are parked behind the school building.)

Loud Boy: {Trucks? What are those doing there?}

(Loud Boy looks over at the other four.)

Loud Boy: {I can’t have them tagging along… hmmm..}

(Loud Boy thinks for a moment, then turns to the group.)

Loud Boy: Uh...guys. You-you need to go inspect the playground for clues. An-and no noise, o-okay?

Tantrum Girl: Okey-smokey.

(The other four spread out into the playground while Loud Boy goes over to the back of the school. He approaches the kitchen window and curiously sniffs the air.)

Loud Boy: {Mmmm. That smell...so familiar. Mac and cheese!}

(Loud Boy peeks into the window…)

Loud Boy: {Huh?!}

(Shows the kitchen, filled with goons wearing chef hats working, conveyor belts moving, boxes of industrial macaroni, bags of imitation cheese powder and polite powder, and all in all looking like a supply moving factory. Ms. Grossweiner is standing in the middle of the shot, cackling gleefully.)

(Shows a close-up of a bag of polite powder.)

Loud Boy: {P-polite powder?}

(Loud Boy quickly hides behind some hedges.)

Loud Boy: Uncle Stanley. ( _Speaker ring activation sound_ ) I-I'm at the school, and you're right. There-there's something going on here. G-goons... macaroni...trucks...p-polite powder…

Stanley: Polite powder? Aha! This is even more serious than I thought. Listen closely. You have to go collect half a cup of that powder. I will meet you in exactly ten minutes at the bleachers.

Loud Boy: (panicked tone) B-b-b-but to get the p-powder—!

Stanley: Got to scoot, Loud Boy. Have a…(robotic meows)...situation here. See you in ten.

( _Speaker ring deactivation sound._ Loud Boy gets up and takes several deep breaths.)

Loud Boy: {Okay, Daniel. Calm down. Don’t panic. I...I can do this!}

(Loud Boy approaches the window and begins slowly sliding it open, with lots of hesitation.)

Loud Boy: {I-I.. I can’t do this!}

(Loud Boy fully opens the window, and, with much hesitation, jumps through the window.)

Loud Boy: {Screw it! I’m doing this!}

(A noise is heard and a goon turns around, only to see the open window with no Loud Boy in sight. The goon leans out of the window, scans the area for a moment, then closes it, shrugging. The goon walks away and the bag of imitation cheese powder starts to move. Loud Boy peeks out from behind the bag, trembling, then grabs the measuring cup and fork that was besides him.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Oh, Eda, (Loud Boy goes back to hiding, but peeks out a little) what a lucky girl you are! Go on! Ask me why I’m a lucky girl! 

Goon 4: Why is Eda a lucky girl?

Ms. Grossweiner: Because tomorrow, all of Eda Grossweiner’s wildest dreams come true! Just like Dr. Docter promised!

Goon 4: Oh. Right.

Ms. Grossweiner: As Chef Mitt always says: ‘The recipe for greatness is two things: to dream and to cook’!

(A vehicle hauling eggs and a giant carton of milk passes by. The carton of milk has ‘Kid-Rid Farms Whole Milk’ written on the side, and a wanted poster on the back with Stanley’s face on it, with the caption:

Stanley Boom

Flooggget thief

5’5, 250 Lbs, Bad Mustache 

Reward for capture

Loud Boy jumps onto the flatbed the milk is on, and looks at the wanted poster.)

Loud Boy: {Hmm? Uncle Stanley?}

(Loud Boy notices a pile of bags containing polite powder about to pass him. He manages to tear a hole into one of the bags and collect about half a cup of the dust. The vehicle gets a fair distance away from the pile of bags, and Loud Boy jumps off, then runs and hides behind a metal rectangular pole.)

Loud Boy: {Okay, okay, Daniel. Stay calm. You’re doing so good so far.} (peeks over and looks at the window) {Now, to get out of here without any of them seeing me…} (spots a lone cart next to him and grabs the handle) {Here goes nothing…}

(Loud Boy pushes the cart towards a cupboard containing pots and pans. The cart crashes into the cupboard, knocking it over and causing the stuff inside it to fall out. The noise attracts the attention of some goons.)

Goon 27: What the blazes?!

(Loud Boy uses the opportunity to run over to the window.)

Goon 5: It’s nothin’, 27. Just some runaway cart.

(Loud Boy opens the window, but a goon grabs his leg before he could jump out.)

Goon 4: Maybe that cart didn’t just run away by itself. Lookee here! I caught me a pipsqueak. 

(The goon lifts him by the leg and Loud Boy hides the cup behind his back.)

Goon 4: What’s yer name, pipsqueak?

Loud Boy: (raised voice, panicked tone) I-I-I-I’m L-Loud Boy.

Goon 5: Loud Boy?

Goon 27: Loud Boy! Har har har! That’s a good one!

Goon 4: Now how’d you get a name like that?

Loud Boy: B-because I-I’m… (spots a bag of imitation cheese powder) LOUD!!

(Loud Boy’s voice causes the bag to explode, releasing a big cloud of cheese dust spread over the area. The dust settles after a moment, leaving the goons covered in cheese dust. The goon who was holding Loud Boy notices that he disappeared.)

Goon 4: Huh!? What the hell!? Where’d he go!?

(Shows Loud Boy running away from the window.)

Loud Boy: *phew* {Dear lord...that was too close for comfort...}

(Loud Boy rushes over to the bleachers and takes deep breaths to try calming himself down.)

Loud Boy: {Holy crap! That was terrifying! Good god!}

(Loud Boy tries to keep himself standing by holding onto the guard rail.)

Loud Boy: {Okay, okay. C-calm down. U-Uncle Stanley said ten minutes. He-he should be here by now…} (slightly raised) U-Uncle St-Stanley?

(Drilling can be heard deep underground, slowly becoming louder. Loud Boy looks around for a moment, confused.)

Loud Boy: {Huh? Wh-what’s that sound?}

(A part of the drill soon pops on the ground.)

Loud Boy: {The hell?}

(Soon the cylindrical underground vehicle pops out from the ground.)

Loud Boy: Whoa!

(Stanley steps out of the vehicle, holding a briefcase.)

Stanley: (looks at his watch) Right on time! You got the powder?

Loud Boy: (holds up the cup of powder) I-I got the powder.

Stanley: Good. (flicks open the briefcase, which becomes a table containing a compound tester) I got the compound tester.

(Stanley starts pouring the dust and some chemicals into the compound tester.)

Stanley: Oh my! Highly unstable stuff. It may start by making kids polite, but in no time at all it’ll turn them into mindless zombies! This is irresponsible even for evil scientists!

Loud Boy: (slightly raised) Z-z-z-zombies!?

(The liquid in the beaker turns purple.)

Stanley: As I suspected, C6H12O6, Two teaspoons crystalline disaccharide, a dash of CO2 at 600 psi…

(The beaker releases a miniature purple mushroom cloud, and left behind is a small pile of small purple crystals. Stanley puts on a gray glove and picks up the beaker.)

Stanley: Bingo!

Loud Boy: Is-is that the antidote?

Stanley: Yes, (puts the beaker back down and closes up the makeshift compound tester) but we’ll need much more. I’ve got to go mix up a batch. Stay right here.

(Stanley goes inside the vehicle and the vehicle drills back underground.)

Stanley: I’ll be back in a jiffy!

(Loud Boy starts to tremble and internally panic.)

Loud Boy: Oh n-no...this...th-this..d-doesn’t look g-g-good… *whimpers*

(The goons from before walk up behind Loud Boy, holding rope.)

Goon 4: Thought you got away from us, eh? Well, yer comin’ with us! Har har!

(Loud Boy squeals in fear and it jump cuts to Loud Boy, now tied up and gagged, being tossed into a broom closet.)

Goon 4: Say hello to the brooms, pip-squeak. Be back with a little snack from Ms. Grossweiner soon. Har har…

(The goon slams the door shut and locks are heard being locked. _Speaker ring activation sound_ )

Stanley: Loud Boy, where are you?

Loud Boy: {Uncle Stanley!}

Stanley: Loud Boy?

(Show Stanley at the bleachers, holding a brown envelope, looking around for Loud Boy.)

Stanley: Can anyone hear me? Chatterbox? Fidget? Destructo-Kid? Tantrum Girl?

(Shows the other four at the playground. Chatterbox is hanging upside down on the monkey bars, Tantrum Girl is standing on top of the slide, Fidget is walking around with a bucket on his head, and Destructo-Kid is cleaning out the trash can.)

Chatterbox: We’re still here inspecting the playground!

Tantrum Girl: Did my hand just talk? How do you do, hand?

Fidget: Do you like my hat?

Destructo-Kid: Clean, must clean.

Stanley: (completely dumbfounded) Goodness gracious!

(Cuts back to Loud Boy inside the broom closet. The locks are unlocked and the door opens.)

Goon 4: We brought you some company…

(The other four, also tied up and gagged, are tossed into the closet.)

Goon 4: Looks like your friends wanted to join you! Ta-ta for now, children…

(The door is slammed shut and the locks are locked.)

Loud Boy: _Mmmm-mmmph? Mmm! Mmmmmm—_ (the gag pops off his mouth) Aaaaaa! (surprised expression) {Wha-?! D-did my voice...just do that?}

(Loud Boy looks at the torn off gag.)

Loud Boy: {I-I wonder...if my voice could do **that** , maybe it can…} Ha-yaaa!

(The gags on the other four pop off.)

Loud Boy: {W-wow! Look at that. I can focus my voice…} Wa-hooey! (the ropes tied around his hands and legs snap off) {...And make it cut right through things.}

(Loud Boy cuts the rope off the other four kids using his voice.)

Loud Boy: {That's... that's kinda cool..}

(Loud boy lets out a small panicked squeak as Fidget lays down on his lap.)

Loud Boy: W-wha-? H-hey!

Fidget: Can't move… No energy… *yawn* Time for my nap…

(Chatterbox and Tantrum Girl start playing patty cake with each other, and Destructo-Kid goes over to pick up a sponge.)

Chatterbox + Tantrum Girl: Miss Mary Mack-Mack-Mack, all dressed in black-black-black…

Destructo-Kid: Mr. Sponge and I have some work to do…

Loud Boy: G-guys, please. You-you have to snap out of it!

(Loud Boy notices the brown envelope taped onto Fidget's back, with 'Read Me' written on it.)

Loud Boy: Hmm? What's this?

(Loud Boy opens the envelope and reads the letter inside, which says: 

Loud Boy, 

Here's the antidote.

Your friends definitely need this. One spoonful should do the trick. Had to run.

Love,

Uncle Stanley )

Loud Boy: {From Uncle Stanley!}

(Loud Boy pulls out a pack of purple pop rocks and a spoon from the envelope.)

Loud Boy: {Purple pop rocks?}

(Loud Boy goes around to each of the four kids and puts a spoonful of the antidote on their tongue.)

Loud Boy: Come on… P-please...tell me this stuff is working.

(Soon the other four snap out of the brainwash.)

Fidget: Where am I?!

Destructo-Kid: What happened?

Tantrum Girl: Feel so weird…

Loud Boy: (slightly raised) It-it did! It worked!

Tantrum Girl: You guys sure look familiar… Do I know you?

Loud Boy: H-huh?

Destructo-Kid: Weren't we all just eating mac and cheese together, or was that just a dream? Everything's so foggy…

Loud Boy: W-wha-?

Fidget: (points at Loud Boy) I feel like I have certain feelings for you, I just can't figure out what…

Loud Boy: W-wait…

Chatterbox: (walks up to Loud Boy and holds up her hand for a handshake) Hi, my name is...oops, wait. What is my name? I don't remember my name…

Loud Boy: Uh-oh…

(Loud Boy picks up the letter and turns it around, seeing a note written on it.)

Loud Boy: Wait, what's this?

(The note reads:

P.S. Warning:

This antidote may have side effects including jock itch, navel lint, and severe memory loss. )

Loud Boy: {Severe memory loss? So they're not zombies anymore, which is good. They just can't remember anything now?} (unamused expression) {Great…}

(Cuts to morning outside the school, at Chef Mitt's trailer. Chef Mitt is sitting in a folding chair, holding a cup of coffee and a mirror. A lady walks up to him with scissors and a hairbrush, ready to do his hair.)

Makeup lady: Morning, Chef Mitt.

Chef Mitt: Morning! It's going to be a fabulous show today, people! I always say: 'The recipe for success is just two things: hair and makeup'!

(Cuts to the cafeteria, where the film crew is setting up the set. Ms. Grossweiner is at the soufflé bay, wearing a formal outfit and setting up her things. Smiley walks up to her, holding a clipboard.)

Smiley: Eda? What are you doing here? 

Ms. Grossweiner: My cafeteria. What are you doing here, Gym-Boy? I seem to remember the gymnasium is out the door and to the left.

Smiley: Security detail. And I'm afraid you are not on my list of finalists.

Ms. Grossweiner: Well, guess what, Sergeant Smiley, I am **now**!

Smiley: I'm sorry, but I have strict orders…

Ms. Grossweiner: And I'm so sorry to have to do this. Gentlemen?

(Two goons pop out from behind a pair of red curtains and grab Smiley.) 

Goon 5: Yes, Ms. Grossweiner.

Smiley: Hey!

(The two goons manage to restrain Smiley and Ms. Grossweiner takes a spoonful of one of her mac and cheese soufflés.)

Ms. Grossweiner: How about a free taste of my mac and cheese soufflé? Open wide!

Goon 5: Here comes the birdie!

Smiley: I don't want any of your--!

(Ms. Grossweiner shoves the spoon into Smiley's mouth. Smiley shallows and is instantly brainwashed.)

Smiley: Welcome to the show, Ms. Grossweiner. Anything you need, just let me know.

(Cuts back to the closet, with Loud Boy pacing back and forth, seemingly panicking.)

Loud Boy: Okay, okay, okay… *thinking noises* C-come on, guys. You have to remember...s-something. (goes up to Tantrum Girl) Y-you! You're Violet Fitz! L-let's see… (snapping fingers) You..you like this show called Bunny Ami Yumi. (under breath: _A-at least...I think that's what it's called…_ )

Tantrum Girl: Oh?

Loud Boy: (goes to Fidget) An-and Sid Down, you...uh...you like scaring people for some... bizarre reason.. (under breath: _W-well, that's what I got from you…_ )

Fidget: I do? Weird…

Loud Boy: (goes to Destructo-Kid) A-and you're Rex Rodriguez. You're... you're…. How do I put this lightly..? You... always seem so... disinterested all the time...and….. kinda cold?

Destructo-Kid: Really?

Loud Boy: (facepalms) *breathes in* (under breath: _And this is what happens when you only know people for about a **WEEK**!_)

(Loud Boy looks at Chatterbox and walks up to her.)

Loud Boy: J-Jeannie S…. You've been with me for...well, most of your life, b-but... we're family. Y-you're my sister. You have to remember me, right? R-right..?

(Chatterbox takes a moment of thinking…)

Chatterbox: I don't think so.

(Loud Boy's heart sinks, but he tries to ignore the feeling.)

Loud Boy: (slightly raised) Uncle Stanley! Please h-help! M-my friends! Ho-how do I get their m-memories back!?

( _Speaker ring activation sound_ )

Speaker ring: Hello. You have reached Stanley Boom's ring. Please leave a message after the beep.*Beeep*

 _(Unamused Loud Boy_ )

(Cuts to the cafeteria, with the studio set all set up. Ms. Grossweiner doing her makeup. Chef Mitt enters the cafeteria, all dressed up and ready for the show.)

Crewmate: One minute to airtime, Chef Mitt.

Chet Mitt: This whole building stinks of...mac and cheese? (notices Ms. Grossweiner) And what the bloody hell is **she** doing here?

(Chef Mitt walks up to Ms. Grossweiner.)

Chef Mitt: If you'll excuse me--

Ms. Grossweiner: Evan, dear, you look radiant! Your hair! I mean, wow! I really only need a second of your time.

(Chef Mitt is suddenly grabbed by a goon and whisked away into the red curtains. After a moment, he then comes back out, brainwashed.)

Chef Mitt: What was I-- Oh, Eda! Thank you for coming. And have a nice day.

Director: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...and we're live!

Chef Mitt: Thank you. (looks at the cue card) Er... Welcome to Extreme Bake-Off! The most... something-something-something... boring...show on tv!

(The cue card actually says:

Welcome to Extreme Bake-Off! The MOST proof you need that cooking is anything but BORING! The edgiest baking SHOW ON TV!

The cue card lady looks at the cue card in confusion.)

(Cuts back to the broom closet. Loud Boy slams his fist against the wall.)

Loud Boy: RRRRRRRRRRR! DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST REMEMBER A SINGLE DAMN THING!

(Several glass objects that were in the room shatter.)

Tantrum Girl: Hey, I think I know that tantrum.

Loud Boy: W-wait...you remember..? Your...your secret power? _Secret power?_ *gasp* Of course! The thing that really makes you you! How-how you can...swing those iron fists! And-and… (starts stomping the ground) stomp hard enough to make the earth shake!

(Tantrum Girl starts stomping as well.)

Loud Boy: Yeah! Like that! That's it!

Tantrum Girl: Yeah! It's all coming back! I remember!

(Loud Boy runs up to Fidget.)

Loud Boy: Come on, Fidget, do your thing! That whole... energy rush thing you've been talking about!

(Fidget starts bouncing up and down excitingly again, and does a few backflips.)

Fidget: Oh ho ho yeah! That feels good! I remember now!

(Loud Boy goes up to Chatterbox.)

Loud Boy: An-and Chatterbox! You can talk faster than anybody cause you know more stuff than anybody! Like-like...uh... the differences between stalactites and stalagmites!

Chatterbox: Well, actually, stalactites are from the greek word 'stalaktos', which means 'dripping', referring to the calcium carbonate icicles hanging down from the roof of the cave, which stalagmites, from the greek word 'stalagmos', are the inverted deposits rising from the cave floor…*gasp* Hey I do! I remember too!

Loud Boy: Well, that leaves Destructo-Kid. What do ya think, guys?

(All four kids start destroying everything in the room, sparking Destructo-Kid's memory. Destructo-Kid grips his dog tags, as he seems to be reliving a certain bad memory. After a moment, Destructo-Kid clenches his fist and…)

Destructo-Kid: RRRRRAAAAAAAAH!!

(Destructo-Kid breaks down the door with a single punch.)

Fidget: Oooh ahahahahahahaha! (jumps out of the closet) Enough sitting around!

Destructo-Kid: The Freak Five are back.

Tantrum Girl: Come on, guys!

Loud Boy: (raised voice) We've got bad guys to stop!

Chatterbox: And a bake-off to win!

(Five goons start running towards them.)

Goon 27: Hey! How'd they get out?!

Goon 4: There were seven locks on that door!

Goon 5: Don't let 'em get away!

(Fidget rushes back into the closet and grabs a rope. He then speedily runs around the goons, tying them all up with the rope. Then he puts the tied-up goons in a pile, with a smug expression on his face.)

Fidget: I'd hate to let some good rope go to waste. Ahaha!

(The kids sneak into the cafeteria and hide behind the serving bay. Chatterbox peeks around the corner and sees Chef Mitt and Ms. Grossweiner standing at the soufflé bay, with Ms. Grossweiner making her mac and cheese soufflé.)

Chef Mitt: And now, our contestants have to race the clock to… (notices Ms. Grossweiner pouring something into her bowl) Oooo... what's that?

Ms. Grossweiner: Just a dash of polite powd--I mean, my most top secret ingredient.

Chatterbox: _The show already started! What's Ms. Grossweiner doing at the soufflé bay?! She stole my spot… I missed my big chance…_

(Chatterbox begins to cry.)

Tantrum Girl: _Aww. Jeannie S., sweetie..._ (puts hand on Chatterbox's shoulder) _I'm sure we'll figure something out._

Chef Mitt: Ladies and gentlemen, why wait for the obvious? (Ms. Grossweiner whispers into his ear) ...I should say what? (Ms. Grossweiner whispers some more) That's right! Who are we kidding? It's already clear that the lovely and...what was that?

Ms. Grossweiner: Talented.

Chef Mitt: And talented Eda Grossweiner is today's winner of the golden spatula! So let's...end this….feeling a bit wobbly...and don't forget to...uh...bake it up!

(Everyone is shocked by what has transpired, including the kids.)

Chatterbox: It... it's all over…

(Ms. Grossweiner goes up to one of the cameras and holds up her soufflé.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Since there's time left, I must let the world know that my award-winning mac and cheese soufflé is now available in your very own home! (pulls out a can with the label 'Grossweiner's Gourmet Mac & Cheese Soufflé') That's right! Grossweiner's Gourmet Mac and Cheese Soufflé, coming to a grocery store near you! Your brats--er--kids will love it, because it's mac and cheese. And parents will buy it because it's a soufflé. So, what are you waiting for…. (shows a close-up of her face) Go for the Grossweiner's!

Loud Boy: O-oh no…

(Shows Dr. Docter watching the tv, sewing on his embroidery hoop.)

Dr. Docter: I love this show.

(Shows Old Fogey in prison, also watching the tv.)

Old Fogey: I love this show.

(Shows Stanley climbing a mountain, also watching the tv.)

Stanley: I hate this show.

(Shows a few houses on a street.)

Kid 1: Me want macaroni and cheese soufflé!

Kid 2: Pleeeeease buy us that!

Kid 3: Mommy! Go for the Grossweiner's!

(Cuts back to the cafeteria, where outrage sparks up and the crew members try to calm everyone down.)

Purple coat lady: Hey! What's the big idea!?

Crew member: That's a wrap, people!

Pink dress lady: He didn't even try mine!

Brown coat man: That's not how the show goes!

(The kids are still hidden behind the serving bay, with Fidget trying to contain his laughter. Destructo-Kid looks at Fidget with an unamused expression.)

Destructo-Kid: Sid…

Fidget: I know, I know…*snickers* It's just *wheeze* that name…*snickers* will never not be funny to me… 

(Fidget soon breaks into laughter, and Destructo-Kid rolls his eyes.)

Loud Boy: The only thing I know is that they've been wheeling giant sacks of polite powder and other stuff all night. Somewhere to the back of the kitchen…

Tantrum Girl: Well, what exactly are they doing back there?

Chatterbox: Well, it's time to find out.

Loud Boy: B-but w-wait, there's like a million goons there. We-we'll never get past them.

Chatterbox: Actually, I have a different idea. Follow me.

(Chatterbox sets up a ladder next to a rafter and starts climbing it. Loud Boy begins to tremble.)

Chatterbox: I noticed these rafters before.

Loud Boy: W-w-wait, J-Jeannie S… Y-you know I-I'm not a-a-a big f-fan of h-h-heights! 

Chatterbox: It's going to be okay, Daniel. Just trust me.

(Loud Boy reluctantly follows her. The other three follow as well. The kids all get onto the rafter and start walking across it, trying to keep their balance (and Loud Boy is absolutely terrified).)

Chatterbox: _Up ahead. Shhhh…_

(Shows a bird's eye view of the kitchen, with goons working, mixers, conveyor belts, among other things. All the while, the kids are still balancing on the rafter.)

Goon 83: Where's the goods? We've got trucks waiting, a delivery schedule to hit! Come on, come on!

Goon 6: Hold yer horses, 83. Chef Grossweiner says five more minutes. Ya can't hurry perfection!

Tantrum Girl: _They turned this place into a factory!_

(Chatterbox sees a whole bunch of steam rising from the boiler room.)

Chatterbox: _Look,_ (points to the steam) _there's more ahead. Come on._

(The kids approach the boiler room.) 

Loud Boy: _Should I mention that I'm very close to passing out right now..?_

Fidget: _Hold up. Isn't that the boiler room? Did I ever mention that I **hate** heat? It makes me feel...weak…_

(Shows a gigantic cauldron filled with mac and cheese, with some goons pouring powder into it. Ms. Grossweiner cackles.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Have you ever seen such a large soufflé?

Goon 7: No, Chef Grossweiner. That is the largest soufflé in the whole world.

Ms. Grossweiner: Enough to fill a hundred trucks, to line the shelves of every grocery store across the nation...and every can with a picture of me! Now they'll all know! Nobody will ever take Chef Grossweiner for granted again! 

(Ms. Grossweiner releases an evil cackle. The kids enter the boiler room and start sweating from the heat, except Tantrum Girl. Fidget starts stumbling.)

Fidget: _...Too hot…so weak...can't hold on…_

Destructo-Kid: _Esta habitación es como un horno gigante…_

Fidget: _...Going to fall…_

(Fidget falls and grabs onto Destructo-Kid's leg, pulling him down with him.)

Destructo-Kid: Oh crap!

(Destructo-Kid manages to grab onto the rafter.)

Tantrum Girl: Hang on!

(Tantrum Girl reaches out her hand, with Loud Boy holding her other hand so she won't fall.)

Tantrum Girl: Grab my hand!

(Tantrum Girl slips and falls.)

Tantrum Girl: Waa!

(Destructo-Kid grabs Tantrum Girl's hand. Loud Boy gets pulled down with her.)

Loud Boy: (raised voice) Eeeek!

(Chatterbox quickly rushes over and grabs Loud Boy's hand. Destructo-Kid's hand soon slips and Chatterbox manages to hang upside down by her feet and grabs his hand. At this point, all the kids are suspended above the cauldron of mac and cheese, and are holding onto each other for dear life.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Well, well, we have visitors! So **you're** the meddlesome brats Dr. Docter's told me about, aren't you?

(Ms. Grossweiner starts climbing up a ladder.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Won't the doctor be happy that you decided to drop in!

(Ms. Grossweiner begins to tickle Chatterbox with the golden spatula.)

Ms. Grossweiner: Anybody ticklish?

Chatterbox: *laughing* No! Stop! *laughing*

(Chatterbox slips off the rafter and all the kids fall, plopping into the soufflé.)

Chatterbox: Why did I have to be born so ticklish?

(Loud Boy passes her an unamused look. The kids soon start slowly sinking into the soufflé, which reaches all the way up to their heads.)

Loud Boy: (slightly raised) S-s-s-sinking..!

Tantrum Girl: Can't move!

Destructo-Kid: This stuff is like quicksand!

Fidget: HELP!!

Chatterbox: _Wait a minute…_ Daniel! Remember what happened to that first soufflé we baked?

Loud Boy: You had to remind me of that…? Wait, I see what you're getting at! Hold your ears, everyone!

(Loud Boy takes a very big deep breath and screams at the top of his lungs, causing the soufflé to explode and send the kids flying out of the cauldron.)

Ms. Grossweiner: MY SOUFFLÉ!! MY BEAUTIFUL SOUFFLÉ!!

(The kids land safely on their feet.)

Ms. Grossweiner: What have you done!? It's fallen! Now I'm going to have to start all over!

(Destructo-Kid grabs the golden spatula from Ms. Grossweiner's hand and throws it right towards the ropes holding up the cauldron.)

Destructo-Kid: I don't think so!

(The spatula cuts through the ropes, causing the cauldron to fall over and slam onto the ground. Tantrum Girl notices some mac and cheese on her dress.)

Tantrum Girl: My dress! I hate it when food gets on my dress!

Ms. Grossweiner: Who are these brats, anyway!? (looks at Chatterbox) You...you seem a little familiar. (looks at Tantrum Girl) And you too. Eh, who cares!? Just get them out of here!

(Some goons start running towards the kids.)

Goon 7: You heard the lady!

Tantrum Girl: DON'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A TANTRUM HERE!?! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERRUPT MY TANTRUM!!

(Tantrum Girl picks up the cauldron and tosses it over to the goons. The cauldron bowls over the goons and smashes through the wall, destroying all the equipment, knocking away supplies, and bowling over more goons. The kids start running and go through the hole.)

Goon 7: (points at the kids) There they go!

(The kids run to the exit door and Loud Boy tries to open it, but comes out unsuccessful.)

Loud Boy: (slightly raised) Crap! It won't open!

(Multiple goons are running towards the kids.)

Goon 7: Get them!

Fidget: Ahahahaha! That's right! Try to get me!

(Fidget speeds around all the goons. The goons try and fail multiple times to catch him. Some goons trip over one another, some accidentally bonk heads together, some get very dizzy and fall over, and a few other comedic things. All the while, Loud Boy still struggles with the door.)

Fidget: Yo, how's that door coming?!

Destructo-Kid: (pushes Loud Boy aside) Quédese atrás.

(Destructo-Kid shoulder-bashes the door open, sending it flying.)

Loud Boy: (raised) Perfect! Come on, Fidget!

(The kids run past the barrels of cooking oil, with Fidget catching up with them. The door that was flying before slams into the barrels, causing one of them to fall down and spill all over the floor. One of the goons slips on the oil.)

Goon 7: Yikes!

(Soon several other goons slip on the oil and start sliding across the floor.)

Goon 8: Whoopsie-daisy!

Goon 7: Whoa!

(Shows the kids setting up a small pile of polite powder at the end of the oil trail.)

Fidget: Aheh heh! That should do the trick!

(The kids dash off and the goons are fast approaching the pile.)

Goon 7: Yow! Look out!

(The goons smash into the pile, causing a cloud of polite dust to cover the goons, with the goons coughing. The cloud soon disappears and shows the goons have been brainwashed, saying variations of 'Excuse me', 'Please', and 'Thank you'. The kids run into the cafeteria.)

Loud Boy: (raised) Sergeant Smiley! Call the police right away! We-we'll explain!

Smiley: Thank you, and have a nice day.

Chatterbox: Not him too!

Tantrum Girl: Mr. Uncle Stanley! ( _speaker ring activation sound_ ) We're going to need more antidote! A lot more!

Stanley: Check locker 46. Combination 5-37-21.

Crew member: Has anybody seen Chef Mitt? We can't find him anywhere!

Loud Boy: Tantrum Girl, what are you--?

Tantrum Girl: Follow me! I have an idea!

(Cuts to a random child's room, with a timecard in the top left corner saying 'Meanwhile, around town'. The kid is cleaning his room, and his dad comes in, asking him if he wants to play some baseball.)

Kid: Sorry, Dad. Can't play now. Want to stay and clean my room.

(Cuts to the playground, with two kids at the slide offering each other to go first*.)

* _Basically a 'No, you first' fest. I'm sure you know the stick._

Blonde hair lady: There's something wrong with those kids.

Lavender shirt lady: Never thought I'd say it, but I...kind of miss the way they used to be.

(Cuts to the door to the teacher's lounge.)

Teacher 1: I can't take it anymore!

Teacher 2: Where's that old spark?

Teacher 3: Those kids... they're too perfect! What fun is it when they just sit and listen to us?

Teacher 1: I wish they'd just misbehave a little!

(Cuts back to the kids, with two police officers.)

Officer 1: Sorry, superkids. Couldn't find any evil goons, just a really messy kitchen.

Officer 2: I know you kids mean well, but if children are acting polite, that doesn't exactly add up to a crime.

(The officers leave, and Tantrum Girl smugly looks at Loud Boy.)

Loud Boy: *sigh* Alright, Tantrum Girl. What's your plan?

(Cuts to the kids at a hallway intersection, each holding a packet of the antidote.)

Tantrum Girl: Alright, let's each take a different hall. We have to get to everybody!

Loud Boy: An-and remember, the antidote doesn't work unless--

Chatterbox: We know. Unless we remind people the secret ingredient of who they really are.

(Cuts to Loud Boy running through the hallway filled with brainwashed kids, then stopping to get the kids attention (returning to the scene shown in the beginning).)

Loud Boy: (raised voice) H-hello? C-can anyone hear me? Stop! Please! You-you have to listen!

(Loud Boy grabs Dash's arm and tosses some of the antidote onto his tongue.)

Dash: Unnnh… Where am I..? Who am I..? 

Loud Boy: You're Dash, but everybody calls you..er....an annoying prick. See, you're really talented at annoying people... like…. like... how you judge people's clothes.

Dash: You know, your costume looks pretty dumb. May I suggest you use less purple?

Loud Boy: Yeah! Like that!

(Shows Tantrum Girl tossing some antidote onto another kid's tongue, this time a blue-haired girl.)

Tantrum Girl: Bonnie, you can really dance! Like this, (does a little dance) but the way only you can do it. Remember?

(Shows Fidget with another kid with the antidote on their tongue, both catching a few bugs.)

Fidget: That's right, mate, you're the best kid at the school at catching bugs. And you sometimes eat them too, like this.

(Fidget pretends to eat the bug.)

(Cuts to another hallway, with the kids high-fiving each other (except Destructo-Kid), with a timecard in the top left corner saying 'Many students later…'. The school rings.)

Fidget: Whooo! We did it!

Chatterbox: Mission accomplished!

Tantrum Girl: Great work, guys! We should do one more search through the building to make sure we didn't miss anybody.

(Jump cuts to the kids going to the school rooftop, where Ms. Grossweiner, Chef Mitt, and Smiley are at.)

Tantrum Girl: (points at them) Over there!

(The kids start running to them.)

Ms. Grossweiner: No! Now you say, 'Do you, Chef Evan Mitt, take the lovely Eda Grossweiner to be your lawfully wedded wife?', (to Chef Mitt) and then you say, 'I do'. Now let's try this again…

Smiley: I do.

Ms. Grossweiner: That's not your part! I'm marrying him, not you!

(Loud Boy taps on Ms. Grossweiner's shoulder.)

Loud Boy: Excuse me, we have a special delivery.

Ms. Grossweiner: (looks at Loud Boy) Huh?

Fidget: Hey, catch!

(Fidget tosses some antidote onto the tongues of Chef Mitt and Smiley.)

Tantrum Girl: Wow! Nice aim!

Fidget: Aheh, Thanks!

Smiley: Huh? What's going on?

Chef Mitt: What am I doing up here? (looks at Ms. Grossweiner) Wait, do I know you?

Ms. Grossweiner: Yes, yes! You're marrying me!

Chatterbox: You're Chef Evan Mitt, the greatest chef who ever lived! Come on, say it with me, everybody! Bake it up, bake it up…

The kids: Bake it up…

Chef Mitt: Bake it up! Yes! I remember everything now! (points at Ms. Grossweiner) You! You're that imposter! Call the police! (grabs the golden spatula from Ms. Grossweiner's hand) Give me that golden spatula! Get me a tv camera!

Smiley: Wait, who am I?

Destructo-Kid: (sticks a lollipop into his mouth) Hey, Sergeant Smiley, drop and give me fifty push-ups.

Smiley: Fifty push-ups? I live for push-ups! Yes, it's all coming back!

(Shows Ms. Grossweiner being arrested and taken into a police van.)

Officer: Looks like those kids were right about you.

Ms. Grossweiner: Little brats… I'll show them all!

(Shows Chef Mitt sitting in a chair in front of a tv camera.)

Chef Mitt: Fans everywhere, I must apologize for this debacle today. To make things right, I will be giving the contestants another chance.

(Cuts back to the kids, back in their regular clothes, standing near an ice cream truck.)

Daniel: I-I'll have one chocolate cone, p-please.

Stanley: Oh, I wouldn't recommend that. How about the super deluxe Uncle Stanley sundae, instead?

The kids: Uncle Stanley!?

Stanley: Shhhh! I just had to come see you all personally to let you know how proud I am of you! You kids are stupendous!

Daniel: {Hmm...sh-should I ask him about what I saw on that milk carton..? I-I mean--}

(Stanley's belt buckle bleeps and flashes red.)

Stanley: Whoops, that's my evil detector. Gotta scoot! Other kids need ice cream too, you know.

Daniel: {Oh...I-I guess not…}

(Stanley drives away. Sid hops onto Rex's shoulders again.)

Sid: Hey! We didn't even get our ice cream!

Rex: Wha-?! Get the hell off my shoulders!

(Rex tosses Sid off his shoulders.)

Sid: Ow!

(Takes a quick cut to the police station, where the police officer open up the van, only to be greeted by two rolling pins inside the handcuffs. The two officers are baffled.)

Officer 1: What the-? How did she do that? 

Officer 2: Damn it. The old rolling pin trick…

(Cuts to the cafeteria, with a timecard in the top left corner saying 'A few days later'. Chef Mitt is holding the golden spatula, ready to give it to the winner.)

Chef Mitt: As I always say: 'The recipe for greatness is two things: knowing who you are, and everything else in your kitchen cabinet'. Today's golden spatula goes to... Jeannie S. Boom! For her extraordinary 'Everything Soufflé'!

(Jeannie S. is handed the golden spatula, and she smiles triumphantly. Everyone in the audience claps and cheer, including her family and friends.)

Bea: Yay!

Daniel: (raised) You did it!

Sid: Go, Jeannie S.!

(Cuts to the kids at the Boom house, sitting in the living room. Jeannie S. is still proudly holding her golden spatula.)

Sid: Wow, this is amazing! We saved the world twice, and little miss Jeannie S. here has won herself a golden spatula. Doesn't it feel great?!

Daniel: W-well...I guess you can...say that.

Sid: (tilts head) Hmm? Is something wrong?

Daniel: Wh-wha-? N-no.. nothing wrong. I just... don't feel... like I can be a...h-hero?

Violet: Aw, don't talk down to yourself like that, Daniel, dear. You're definitely a hero! You just have to believe in yourself.

(Violet gives Daniel a warm, comforting smile.)

Sid: And besides, being a superhero builds character! So if you don't feel it now, I'm sure you'll feel it sooner or later. Heh heh.

(Sid smiles at Daniel. Daniel gives them both a smile, tho it seems...a little forced. Sid notices Rex seemingly thinking.)

Sid: (goes to Rex) You still trying to figure out what just happened?

Rex: At this point, I just don't care anymore.

(Rex takes out his flask and takes a swig of apple cider.)

Jeannie S.: Hey, Daniel? I just want to apologise for yelling at you a week ago. It was just--

Daniel: No, no..it-it's fine, really… You really don't have to.

Jeannie S.: Well, I mean sure, but--

(Daniel gets up from the couch and starts heading to his room.)

Jeannie S.: Wait, where are you--?

Daniel: I'm gonna go to my room... I... I-I just need some privacy…

(Daniel leaves the scene and Violet is seemingly concerned.)

Sid: Okay. We'll save some snacks for you. (turns to the group) So, uh..you guys want to watch a movie?

Violet: Sure...

Rex: I'm down.

Sid: Let's see what kind of movies you guys have.

Jeannie S.: Well, we usually have a shelf of movies in the playroom.

(The kids leave the scene to go to the playroom, except Violet, who decides to go up the stairs. Sid pokes his head through an entryway.)

Sid: Yo, Violet, you coming?

Violet: Um...yeah. I just want to check on Daniel real quick.

Sid: Alright. Make sure to tell him I'm saving him a spot.

(Violet nods and continues up the stairs. She walks to Daniel's room and knocks on the door.)

Violet: Daniel? Would... would you like some company?

Daniel: N-no. I'm.. I'm fine.

Violet: Are you sure?

Daniel: Yeah. Really...it's fine.

Violet: Okay. Well, we're gonna watch a movie and Sid said he's saving a spot for you.

Daniel: O-okay, I'll be down in... probably a few minutes? I...I just need some time alone for a bit.

Violet: Alright...

(Violet starts making her way to where the other kids are, taking a small pause to look back at the door. She then leaves the scene and it shows the outside of the house before cutting to black. Text appears on the screen as the narrator speaks.)

Narrator: And there you have it. The whole story of how Loud Boy, Tantrum Girl, Destructo-Kid, Fidget, and Chatterbox narrowly saved the children of the world from a fate of eternal politeness.

🦊: And eternal stupidity.

Narrator: Izzy...I didn't want you to interrupt me--

🦊: Speaking of interruptions, I would like to announce that the next episode of LB:A will be--!

Narrator: Shush, shush, shush! I'm sure the viewers here would love to see the next episode that'll soon be in production. There's no need to spoil anything.

🦊: But you seriously need to know that--!

Narrator: Not right now! Perhaps we'll talk later.

🦊: You'll regret ignoring me!

Narrator: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just let me finish.

🦊: _You have been warned…_

Narrator: Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, and just like Chef Mitt always says, they discovered that the recipe for greatness is two things: a happy ending, and staying tuned for the next exciting adventure.

(Roll credits)

(After credits scene: The cloaked figure from the previous episode is walking around in the woods, looking at his armband occasionally. The arrows on the armband's screen points to the northeast. The figure looks at that direction and sees a rather dismal looking small cabin near a river.)

???: {Hmmm. Interesting.}

(The figure makes his way over to the cabin.)

???: {One of the last places I would imagine the grand mastermind of an entire organization to be is a small cabin in the woods. And yet... it's still manages to be a quite good hiding spot. I'm impressed.}

(The figure makes it to the door.)

???: {Well then, Dr. Docter. It's been so long since I've seen that disgusting mug of a face, but I shall keep those feelings to myself.}

(The figure grabs the doorknob.)

???: {It doesn't matter now. What matters...is that we finally meet in person.}

(The figure turns the doorknob, and it cuts to black, ending the episode.)


	3. Teach Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Freak Five get a new behavioral teacher.

(Episode starts with Dr. Docter in inside his office, staring at a big tv with many screens, with cobwebs on him, sewing inside his embroidery hoop, with bitterness in his eyes.)

Dr. Docter: {Those god damn half-pint impudent kids… They may have taken down our last two plans, but our next one I'm sure shall--}

(The front door outside his office creeks open, spooking Dr. Docter. Footsteps are heard making their way around the house and start approaching the office. As the footsteps come closer and closer, Dr. Docter becomes filled with more and more fear.)

Dr. Docter: {Oh no! Someone has found me! But how!?}

(The footsteps stop and the office door opens, revealing the cloaked figure on the other side.)

???: Greetings, Doctor.

Dr. Docter: What the--? Who are you!?

(The figure starts approaching Dr. Docter's desk.)

???: Please pardon my intrusion, but I have heard many…. wonderful things about you--

Dr. Docter: Shut your trap! You still haven't answered my question. Who the hell are you?

???: Oh, excuse me. I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name…(removes his hood, finally revealing his full face) is Dal Khan. But you can just call me Dal.

Dr. Docter: Dal Khan? How did you even find me?

Dal: Let's just say (shows Dr. Docter his armband, with the screen displaying a map with a rather big neon green spot right on Dr. Docter's location) your hatred is much stronger than I thought.

(Dr. Docter takes a moment to look at the screen.)

Dr. Docter: What are you here for?

Dal: I am here to help you. I've heard from the grapevine that you have some…. rather special children.. that have been bothering you?

Dr. Docter: Yes. Those little, meddling brats…

Dal: Well, I have an offer for you. 

Dr. Docter: And that is?

Dal: You continue to make your massive plans of world domination, and I will hire other people to create similar plans just to keep those kids busy.

Dr. Docter: And why would I ever agree to something as ridiculous as that?

Dal: Those kids are capable of more than you could have ever known…

Dr. Docter: Ha! Even if that's the case, we at Kid-Rid are more than able to keep those freaks at bay.

Dal: *scoffs* With the pace you're going, I'd laugh.

Dr. Docter: What do you mean?

Dal: I know those two plans of yours that were foiled by the kids took you weeks to plan and prepare. You were lucky you were even able to execute them, let alone have enough time to prepare. If you keep going on with this pace, they'll soon catch up to you and ruin your plans before you could even have the **chance** to put them into motion.

Dr. Docter: You're clearly giving those brats too much credit--

Dal: And you're clearly not giving them **enough** credit. You're not dealing with everyday children, and you and I **both** know that. They stopped your plans when you got them off the ground, so who knows when they'll--

Dr. Docter: Why must you dare underestimate Kid-Rid!?

Dal: WHY ARE YOU THIS DENSE!?! ARE YOU TRULY THIS BLIND!?! CAN YOU EVEN TRULY **GRASP** THE ABSOLUTE **HELL** THESE KIDS WILL PUT YOU THROUGH IF YOU KEEP GOING LIKE THIS!?! YOU HAD ONE THING, ONE **SINGULAR** THING, THAT COULD SUCK THE KIDS DRY OF THEIR YOUTH ENERGY AND SEAL YOUR WAY TO VICTORY!! BUT IT'S GONE!! VANISHED!! STOLEN!! IS IT NOT!?! (brief moment of silence, with Dr. Docter startled and out of words) WOULD YOU PREFER TO BE DEFEATED IN THE MOST (slams fist on Dr. Docter's desk) RIDICULOUS, (slams desk again) LAUGHABLE, (slams desk one more time) AND **PATHETIC** WAY POSSIBLE!?

(Dal takes a deep breath and quickly calms down.)

Dal: Or would you prefer to accept my offer, and have victory be right at your fingertips?

(Dr. Docter has a brief moment of thought.)

Dr. Docter: Fine. You have a deal.

(Dr. Docter and Dal shake hands.)

Dal: Trust me, I shall not disappoint you. I know exactly who to go to first.

(Screen cuts to black. Text appears as the narrator speaks.)

Narrator: Oooooo~! A team up? What kind of devilish plans would these two come up with? Will they become a lot more trouble than we once thought? And what's up with this--

(*bonk*)

Narrator: OW! What the--!? Izzy! What was that for!?

🦊: I wanted to get your attention.

Narrator: Izzy..we talked about this, we'll talk about it later.

🦊: You say that, but we never do. So, I'm going to announce something I wanted to announce in the previous episode, til you rudely pushed me away.

Narrator: You were interrupting me! But fine, since it's apparently so important, what is it? 

🦊: *ahem* This episode is going to be the first of another format that I'm going to have alongside the more action-y episodes: Slice of Life!

Narrator: *laughing out of disbelief* What? Izzy, I know you're the writer and all, but I don't believe pure slice of life episodes have a place in a-- (*gun cocks*) Oooooookay…

🦊: I know it sounds really odd, but I just thought that, well, why not have episodes that break repetition a little bit and purely focus on their somewhat average lives, you know? Something that can have some freshness!

Narrator: Well, I guess I...er...see your point. But, still, I don't believe that episodes like that have any place in a show like this. 

🦊: Well, place your doubts all ya want, mate. But I'm the one with the pen….er….google docs, so I can do what I want.

Narrator: *sigh* Well, I guess I can't argue with that. I have no way to stop you...

🦊: Oh, by the way, I have the intro ready.

Narrator: You have? Well, what are we waiting for then? This segment's gone on long enough. Roll the intro!

(Play intro)

(Shows an establishing shot of Stillville Elementary School, with a school bell ringing. It then cuts to the kids sitting together at the lunch table. Rex is leaning back, holding a bottle of apple cider. Violet is reading a Bunny Ami Yumi manga. Jeannie S. is studying something. Daniel is doodling in his sketchbook. And Sid is just wandering around the lunchroom. After a little moment, Daniel starts trembling and breathing heavily, and Violet takes notice.)

Violet: Daniel?

(Violet places her hand onto Daniel's arm, which startles him.)

Violet: Are you alright?

(Daniel takes a small moment to calm himself down enough to answer.)

Daniel: Ye-yeah… I-I-I'm fine. I….I guess...

(Violet looks at Daniel with concern.)

Sid: (from a short distance) HEADS UP!!

(Sid suddenly jumps up pretty high and lands on the lunch table, startling all the kids, with Daniel letting out a startled squeak.)

Sid: Aaaannnd land. Whoo!

(Sid bows.)

Violet: Wha-!? Why did you do that!?

Sid: Sometimes I like to impress. (winks at Daniel)

(Violet gives Sid a WTF expression.)

Intercom: Rex Rodriguez, Violet Fitz, Sid Down, and Daniel Boom, may you please report to the principal's office after lunch?

(The kids, except Rex, look at each other with confusion.)

Violet: Huh? What did we do now?

(The kids look at Rex.)

Rex: What? I didn't do anything.

Sid: (look of suspicion) Rrrrriiiiight…

(Rex glares at Sid.)

(The bell rings and it cuts to the four kids walking down the hallway, heading their way to the principal's office.)

Rex: I'm calling it now, we're getting kicked out.

Daniel: W-w-w-wha--?!

Violet: Rex! Don't say that!

Rex: What? You think they won't?

Violet: Well, uh, n-no. But they just can't kick us out without giving us a chance, right?

(Rex rolls his eyes and starts walking ahead of the other three.)

Rex: You really don't get it, do you? You think they'll keep us around after all the trouble we caused? Heh. I know I wouldn't… Would you?

(Violet gives no response.)

Rex: Didn't think so.

Violet: Well, if that's the case, then we just won't let them.

Rex: And how would you do that?

Violet: We'll just convince them to give us another chance. 

Rex: *scoffs* Like that would work.

Violet: It will! I know it!

Rex: Violet, listen, I get it. You think the world is some sort of lovely, light-hearted place, but that's just not true. It doesn't work like that, never has, and you'll learn soon….

(Rex stops and looks at Violet, while giving off a rather threatening aura.)

Rex: ...It's only a matter of time…

(Rex resumes walking. Violet is stunned and not sure how to respond, but she takes a deep breath and gains a look of determination. Daniel is trembling, breathing heavily and sweating, with a very panicked expression. Sid takes notice.)

Sid: Um... Daniel?

(Sid places his hand on Daniel's shoulder, startling him.)

Daniel: AAAA!

(A few windows shatter.)

Sid: Are you feeling okay? You've been like this all day.

(Daniel pauses.)

Daniel: Yeah, I-I'm fine… I'm just… I'm just scared…tha-that's all...

Sid: Ah, don't worry, buddy. (pats Daniel's back) I'm sure things are going to be okay. What's the worst that happened? Ahaha!

Daniel: Heh heh…ye-yeah…

(Daniel is still filled with fear and worry.)

(The kids soon arrive at the principal's office. The kids (except Rex) are filled with nervousness as they enter the office.)

Mintz: Ah, there you all are. Please, have a seat. I have some news to share with all of you.

(Daniel and Violet sit down in the two chairs. Sid leans on the chair Daniel's sitting in, bouncing his leg. Rex just stands with his arms crossed.)

Rex: {Aquí vamos...}

Mintz: So, I had a meeting with a behavioral teacher who came from a room-and-board facility in Pinkerton, who's very willing to work with you children privately with your...er...issues.

Rex: {¿No aprendiste nada de la última vez?}

Mintz: And before you kids worry, we made sure we did a thorough background check to make sure she isn't a secret criminal or anything of the sort.

Rex: {¿Y no lo hiciste antes?}

Mintz: She's a very nice teacher, and I know you kids will get along very well with her. You'll meet with her tomorrow after school. I'm sure she'll be very excited to meet you. 

(Jump cuts to the kids leaving the principal's office, all holding hall passes.)

Violet: See, Rex? I knew they'd give us a chance!

(Rex gives Violet a passing glance and walks off. Violet looks displeased by that response, but she goes on her merry way. Sid notices that Daniel still seems on edge.)

Sid: Yo, Daniel, we're in the clear. You don't have to be so worried now.

(Daniel doesn't notice that Sid's there.)

Sid: Uh...Daniel?

(Sid taps on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel responds by immediately jolting away from Sid, smacking his shoulder against a wall.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) Ow!

Sid: Whoa-ho. (goes to Daniel and places hands on his shoulders) Watch where you're going, mate. Is….is something bothering you?

Daniel: *nervous laugh* (moves Sid's hands away from him) N-nothing's bothering me. It's nothing to wor-worry about. I'm fine. Everything's fine. 

(Daniel backs away, bumping into another wall, then dashes off. Sid looks on with some worry, then shrugs it off. Sid leaves the scene, then it cuts to the kids waiting at the front of the school, with a timecard in the top left corner saying "The next day after school". Violet and Sid are sitting on a bench.)

Violet: Ooooo, I'm so nervous. Do you think she'll like Bunny Ami Yumi?

Sid: Violet, is that the only show ya watch?

Violet: (blushes) W-what, no! I-I’ve seen other shows. I-It's just that Bunny Ami Yumi is the one show I feel attached to.

Sid: (teasing tone) Mhmmmmm. Yeah, sure.

Violet: H-Hey! J-Just because I’m a big fan of Bunny Ami Yumi, doesn’t mean i-it’s everything I watch!

Sid: (teasing tone) Uh-huh. Of cooooourrrrse.

(Violet bops Sid on the head.)

Sid: Ow!

Violet: Don't you dare question me and what I like! I hate it when people do that!

Sid: Aw come on, it was just a little teasing. What’s wrong with a little teasing between friends?

Violet: I'll show you exactly what's wrong!

(Sid quickly jumps and hides behind the bench. Violet looks over and sees that Sid has completely vanished.)

Violet: Wha--?! Hey! Wh-where did you go? Sid! (gets up) Sid, come out! I only want to talk!

(Violet starts looking around for Sid, as the camera soon moves over to Rex, who's leaning against a tree with his hair untied, simply chilling. Daniel tugs on Rex's shirt.)

Daniel: Hey...uh, R-Rex..?

(Rex looks at Daniel, who's sitting on the ground under the same tree, with his hood over his head.)

Daniel: D-d...do you th-think that w-we can... tr-trust this n-new teacher..?

(Rex tilts his head in interest.)

Rex: Whaddya mean?

Daniel: W-well...g-given wh-what we've gone through….I..…i-it's getting..k-kinda hard to trust anyone…

(Rex gives a mere hmmm as a response.)

Daniel: Heh heh…. maybe I-I'm just getting really paranoid… 

Rex: (sticks a lollipop into his mouth) Maybe. Honestly, I don't exactly trust them myself.

Daniel: Y-you don't..?

Rex: Nah. {No voy a confiar en alguien que fue tan estúpido como para confiar en un criminal…}

Daniel: O-oh, heh heh heh…. {Yeah...maybe I'm just getting paranoid... t-that's all…}

(A blue sedan pulls up to the school, and Ms. Sabira Banerjee comes out of the car, holding a clipboard. Sabira looks at the clipboard for a second.)

Sabira: {Hmmm.} (looks around) Violet Fitz? Sid Down? Rex Rodriguez? Daniel Boom?

(Rex looks at her with an unamused expression, while Daniel tries to hide his face, not wanting to be noticed. Sid appears behind Sabira, and grabs her shoulders.)

Sid: Sup, teach!

(Sabira shierks and quickly backs away from Sid.)

Sabira: Goodness!

Sid: Calm down. It's just me. Sid. Sid Down.

Sabira: O-oh. I see.

Violet: Siiiiid!

(Violet approaches the two.)

Violet: You know it's not very nice to sneak up on people like that!

Sid: Ah, come on. It was just a little spook. No biggie.

Violet: Still, it's not okay!

Sabira: Kids, kids, please don't argue. It's fine. Just please don't scare me like that, Sid, alright?

Sid: Alright mate.

(Rex starts walking towards the three, tying his hair back into a ponytail.)

Sabira: (notices Rex) Hmm? You must be...?

(Rex remains silent.)

Sabira: Um…

Violet: Erm...That's Rex. A-and I'm Violet. It's so nice to meet you!

Sabira: Aw, it's nice to meet you all too. (looks around) Um, where's Daniel?

(Violet goes over to Daniel, who's still underneath the tree, trembling.)

Violet: Daniel, it's okay. She seems rather nice.

Daniel: _N-no... I-I can't….. I-I'm t-t-too scared…_

Violet: Daniel, dearie, there's nothing to be scared of. Come on.

(Daniel lets out a small whimper. Sabira goes over to him, and he tries to keep his face from being seen.)

Sabira: Daniel, may you look at me please?

(Daniel looks at Sabira, showing a bit of his face. Sabira gives him a comforting smile.)

Sabira: It's okay. I know meeting someone new is scary, but it's going to be alright.

(Daniel soon shows his face, still looking rather scared. Sabira reaches out for his shoulder but he backs away from her. Sabira gives an understanding nod and gets up, then Violet helps Daniel get up.) 

Sabira: Well, since you're all here, I should introduce myself. I'm Ms. Sabira Banerjee, but you kids can just call me Sabira if you want. I'm… _Wait, hold on…_

(Sabira digs into both of her pockets, and realizes that she forgot something.)

Sabira: {Did I forget to make a script again!?} (facepalms) {*ugh* Damn it. This always seems to happen.}

Violet: (tilts head) Is something wrong?

Sabira: Hmm? Oh, I just forgot something….again. *sigh* Well, come on kids. I think it's about time we head over to my house.

Violet: Your house?

Sabira: Yeah. I figured that it might be a better environment than the school, given you kids spend a lot of time cooped up in there.

Violet: Oh, I get it.

Sabira: Well, hop in. It's not that far away.

(Sabira and the kids get inside the car, and drive away from the school. A silhouette of a cat appears up on a tree branch, staring at the car driving away with red pricing eyes and growling, which sounds robotic. It soon jumps off the tree branch and runs off.)

(The car soon arrives at Sabira's house.)

Sabira: Alright, we're here!

(They get out of the car, and Sabira heads to the door.)

Violet: Wow! It looks really nice!

Sabira: *giggles* Why, Thank you. I know it's not much, but I hope you make yourself feel at home here.

(Sabira unlocks and opens the door, and they all go inside. Rex just goes to sit down on the couch, while the other three kids look around. Sid spots the bridge in the middle of the second floor, then starts bouncing excitingly and giggling. He then leaps right onto the bridge.)

Sid: Haha! Made it! Whoo!

(Sabira looks at Sid with surprise and worry.)

Sid: (notices) I see ya surprised by my leaping ability?

Sabira: Well, y-yes, it's impressive, but I don't want you to hurt yourself so… Can you please not do that?

Sid: Alright, I get ya. 

(Violet spots a bookshelf full of Bunny Ami Yumi dvds and manga, along with some merch.)

Violet: Holy crap!!

(Violet rushes over to the shelf in excitement.)

Violet: Wow!! It's like...a shelf of my dreams~! *loud gasp*

(Violet pulls out a fancy looking dvd box set.)

Violet: I didn't know you had the special edition box set of the first season of Bunny Ami Yumi!!

Sabira: Yeah. It was pretty hard to find. I see you're a pretty big fan of Bunny Ami Yumi too?

Violet: You bet I am! (notices Sabira's necklace) Wait a minute, isn't that the Silver Rose necklace? The one that Ren Hirayama always wears?

Sabira: Yes! I was wondering when someone was going to notice. *giggles*

Violet: Oh, (holds up her Miku pendant) do you like my Miku pendant? I made it myself! (bright smile)

Sabira: It looks wonderful, dear. (smiles back)

Violet: I can make you one if you want.

Sabira: That would be great. I have to go get something real quick. I'll be right back.

(Sabira goes up the stairs, and heads into her office. Sid jumps down from the bridge, landing on his feet.)

Sid: Alright, so, first impressions?

Violet: Oh my wow! She's, like, the best person in the whole world!!

Sid: Whoa, calm down there, Miss Bunny Ami Yumi. I don't think you can make that judgement yet. Daniel?

(Daniel seems to be zoned out.)

Sid: Yo, Daniel!

(Daniel snaps out of it.)

Daniel: W-wh-wha-!? (turns towards the two) Oh...s-sorry. I-I just got lost there. What were you saying?

(Violet seems rather worried for Daniel.)

Sid: I was asking what your first impressions of her.

(Daniel seems hesitant to answer.)

Daniel: Sh-she….. she's fine…. I-I-I guess…

Violet: Fine?

(Daniel shyly nods.)

Sid: Alrighty then. Rex?

(Rex just turns his head away from the group.)

Sid: You know, mate, you can give more than just judgemental silence.

(Rex gives Sid a glare.)

Sabira: Alright…

(Sabira walks out of her office and down the stairs, holding a folder.)

Sabira: Let's see...

(Sabira looks through the folder for a bit.)

Sabira: Okay, okay… Alright, I think I have a, er, good grasp of what your problems are, and I think I know the best place to go.

(Cuts to an establishing shot of the Stillville Library.)

Violet: Wow, Sabira, you're right. This place is great!

Sabira: See. I told you so.

(Cuts to Violet pulling out some books from the selves.)

Violet: 50 Steps to a Tantrum-Free Life. Anger Management Made Easy. Curing Stress Before Breakfast. A to Z Relaxation CDs! Man, if these books can help me with my temperament issues, then maybe…...maybe I can make more friends. Not that there's anything wrong with my current friends, but I just...I just don't want to feel lonely…

(Sabira looks at Violet with sympathy and places her hand and her shoulder.)

Sabira: Don’t worry, dear, I’ll help the best way I can.

(They both smile at each other, then Violet walks away to look at more books. Sabira turns her attention to Daniel, who’s simply standing, staring at the bookshelves with a look of confliction on his face. Sabira looks around for a bit, then pulls out a book she believes is perfect for Daniel. She then goes to Daniel, and hands him the book.)

Sabira: Here, this one seems right for you, Daniel. Voice Control for the Volumetrically Challenged.

Daniel: O-oh…(takes the book) T-thanks.

Sabira: Hmmm. You don't seem all that loud to me. Are you feeling okay?

Daniel: Y-yeah, I'm fine.

Sabira: Are you sure? You sound a little...coarse.

Daniel: Huh? Oh, t-that. That's j-just how I talk.

Sabira: How you talk?

Daniel: Y-yeah...I…(backs away from Sabira) I always wh-whisper…

Sabira: Whisper?

(Daniel quickly walks off, clutching the book close to his chest.)

Sabira: W-wait, Daniel-

(Sabira seems rather concerned, but shakes it off..for now. She turns her attention to Rex, who's leaning against a wall, with a lollipop in his mouth, seemingly staring out into space. Sabira looks at the shelf for a bit, then pulls out a book that seems good for Rex.)

Sabira: (walks to Rex) Hey, this book seems perfect for you, Rex. Curbing Your Destructive Cravings.

(Rex looks at the book, then at Sabira, then he walks away.)

Sabira: Wha-? Rex!

Rex: I don't need help.

Sabira: Rex! *sighs* {I’m gonna have a lot of trouble with them, aren’t I?}

(Rex walks around for a bit, and spots a book of his interest. He pulls it out and looks at the title, which reads: How to Drive when You're only Five! After a bit of thought, he decides to keep it.)

(Switches to Sid, just wandering around the library, pulling out and putting back random books. He pulls out one particular book and looks at it.)

Sid: Yes, You Can Sit Still!

(Brief silence.)

Sid: No.

(Sid puts the book back on the shelf and walks away. Cuts to Sabira helping Violet check out all the books she chose.)

Sabira: Are you sure you really need all these books?

Violet: Yes! I need to find every way possible to help with my temper issues!

Sabira: *giggles* Okay, okay, I see your point.

(Daniel walks up and checks out the volume control book from before, along with two stress help books. Rex follows after, checking out the how-to drive book. Sabira checks if all the kids are here...)

Sabira: Hey, has anyone seen Sid?

(Violet and Daniel shake their heads while Rex just shrugs.)

Sabira: *mumbles a bit* Wait here…

(Sabira searches around for Sid, and spots him bouncing in a beanbag chair, skimming through comic books.)

Sabira: There you are. Have you...found anything you particularly like?

Sid: Book, book, book, book…nah, not really. (tosses away the comic he was looking through) I’m not a very good reader. Can we go shave a dog?

( _Sabira is now confusion…_ )

Sabira: Well...um…anyway, we’re going to leave now. Come on. You don’t want to be left behind, do you?

Sid: Of course not!

(Sid jumps into a standing position, and follows Sabira. They all leave the library and Sabira checks the time on her phone.)

Sabira: Oh dear. It’s about time for you kids to go home. But first I would like to tell you kids that I’m gonna visit your parents this weekend, and--

(Sabira notices that Rex is missing.)

Sabira: Huh? Where did--?

(Sabira spots Rex walking away.)

Sabira: Rex! Rex, where are you going?!

Rex: I’m going home.

Sabira: Rex, come back here!

Rex: I know where I'm going.

Sabira: Rex! *Nrgh* {Yep. I am.} 

(Sabira sighs.)

Sabira: Do any of you kids need a ride home?

Sid: No thanks, ma'am. I just walk home.

Daniel: (hides behind Sid) I-I think I'll go with Sid…

(Sid seems surprised by that, but smiles.)

Violet: I'll have a ride home. I just want to hang with you more!

Sabira: Aaw~. Violet, you're so sweet.

Violet: I guess I'll see you guys later!

Sid: Alright. Later Vi.

(Sid and Daniel walk away, with Violet and Sabira waving bye to them. Daniel keeps rather close to Sid, gripping his arm as they approach an alleyway.)

Sid: You okay, buddy? You still seem anxious.

Daniel: Wha-? Oh, w-well… I..I don’t r-really trust her… I mean, sh-she seems very nice..but I-I-I can’t help but think..wh..what if she’s…...with Kid-Rid..?

Sid: Aw come on, buddy. Don't think like that. I know why you're thinking like that, but I don't think you should...jump to conclusions? At..at least give her some sort of chance. Who knows, maybe she can--

(Suddenly something in a trash can starts banging around, startling the both of them and causing Daniel to squeak in fear.)

Sid: What the hell was that!?

(The two look around the corner, seeing the thing rattling the can with each bang. Sid decides to investigate the can, while Daniel stays behind, trembling. Sid cautiously approaches the can, and slowly lifts up the lid to see what's causing the noise. Suddenly a robotic cat jumps out, scaring the crap out of Sid.)

Sid: Aaah! Jesus!

(The robotic cat looks around and starts "cleaning" itself with their "tongue".)

Sid: Aaaaa..robot?

(Sid squats down to get a better look at the cat.)

Sid: Not gonna lie, he looks pretty cute.

(The cat looks at Sid with adorable curiosity.) 

Sid: ❤️Daaaaw~!❤️ (reaches out to pet it) ❤️Come here, kitty kitty!❤️

(The cat's eyes turn red as the expression of rage grows on its face. It growls as it prepares to attack.)

Sid: Oh cra--

(The cat jumps at Sid, claws ready to draw blood. Sid dodges the attack and runs out of the alley, screaming. Daniel runs along with him, as the cat chases after them. The cat jumps up very high and only barely misses Daniel's shoulder before completely faceplanting onto the ground, and breaks its face. Sid stops and looks at it as it seemingly shut downs from the impact. Sid points and laughs at it.)

Sid: And that's what happens when you try to outrun Sid! Haha!

(Sid goes over to the now deactivated cat and picks it up.)

Daniel: (raised voice) Wha--Sid! Didn't you just see what happened seconds ago!? You really think it's a good idea to pick that thing up? It could still be alive.

Sid: Ahaha! After **that** impact? Nah, I'm pretty sure it's dead. Everything's fine. I might as well keep it as a trophy.

(Daniel gives Sid an unamused look. Sid walks past Daniel...then decides to jumpscare him with the cat, which effectively spooks Daniel. Sid laughs and Daniel punches him in the arm in response. They both resume walking, and it cuts to evening, with Sabira entering her house, seeming rather relieved. She goes up to her office, places her bag onto the floor, and opens a drawer. She ruffles through it a bit and pulls out a big purple notebook. She places the notebook on her desk and opens to the very first page. After a moment of thinking, she starts writing…)

Sabira (voiceover): Alright, starting a new log. God, I'm so nervous. I get to work with four kids this time. I usually work with one or two, so this is rather new for me. They said that they have very big problems, but it's not anything I haven't worked with before. I've worked with kids with those same problems before, though I find it really odd how they basically exaggerated their problems. I mean, I've never seen a child be able to break a table with a single slam, and what kind of child would be able to scream loud enough to shatter all the windows of a building, let alone shatter actual glass? It all just feels like malarkey. Regardless, I'll do my best to help these kids with whatever problems they have. 

(Sabira starts a new paragraph.)

Sabira (voiceover): As for my first impressions with these kids, Violet seems very friendly and just a sweet kid in general. It's almost surprising how she apparently has a rather bad temper, but I won't let that throw me off. And hey, now I have someone to watch Bunny Ami Yumi with! As for Sid, he seems to be an energetic and somewhat rambunctious child. He's also rather odd, but that's not a problem. It's usually the odd ones that I get along best with.

(Sabira starts another paragraph.)

Sabira (voiceover): Rex seems to have a rather bad attitude. They've ignored me quite a bit and said that they don't need any help. I can definitely tell that they're going to be very difficult to work with, but I'll try my best. And Daniel, who just doesn't make sense. They say that he's very loud, but he doesn't seem to be loud at all. In fact, he's very quiet and shy. It's just….so odd. Maybe it'll make sense later? I don't know, it's just…..really weird. But as for him being shy, I've dealt with shy kids before, so that's nothing new for me. He just needs some encouragement to break out of his shell, that's all.

(Sabira stops writing and closes the notebook. She takes a breath and puts it back into the drawer. She then leaves the office.)

(Cuts to the next day, with an establishing shot of the Boom house. Daniel walks out the front door and heads towards the sidewalk. Daniel starts walking past the Down house when the mailbox soon begins to shake violently. Daniel gets spooked by this and starts cautiously approaches the mailbox. He's about to race past it when…)

Sid: (pops out of the mailbox) HEY DANIEL!!

(Daniel screams, which shatters a few nearby windows, and falls onto the ground.)

Daniel: (raised) *stammering* S-Sid!? Wha-?! How did you--!?

(Sid pushes himself out of the mailbox, faceplanting into the ground. Then he bounces back up to standing.)

Sid: (stretching) Whof. It was pretty cramped in there.

Daniel: (slightly raised) Wha--what were you even doing in there?! HOW did you even get in there!? 

Sid: Both are good questions. That I have no answer for.

(Daniel still sits on the ground, completely baffled. Sid helps him get up.)

Sid: Don't think about it too hard. You might end up hurting yourself. (winks)

(Daniel gives Sid a look of utter confusion. Sabira walks up to the two, looking very worried.)

Sabira: Is everything alright!? I heard a very loud scream and some windows shattering! Did something bad happen!?

(Daniel covers his mouth, looking guilty and afraid.)

Sid: Don't worry, ma'am. It was just some birds.

Sabira: Birds…?

Daniel: {Birds!? Are you serious!?}

Sid: Yeeeaah. (winks at Daniel) It happens all the time. Some birds just screech so loud, they manage to shatter windows. Perfectly normal.

( _Unamused Daniel_. Sabira seems rather unconvinced, but nods anyways.)

Sid: So, whatcha doing in the neighborhood?

Sabira: Don't you remember? I said I was meeting with your parents today. 

Sid: Oh right! Well, you're at the right place. (points at his house) My house is just right here! Though, you wouldn't mind if you wait at the front door for me, would you? I prefer introducing you to them myself. Heh heh.

Sabira: *giggles* I see. Alright, I’ll wait for you. Hope you don’t take too long.

Sid: I won’t. Just want to chat with Daniel a little.

(Sabira nods and goes to the front door. Sid turns to Daniel.)

Daniel: Birds? Seriously? That’s the best thing you can come up with?

Sid: Hey, I put on the spot. Don’t blame me for saying something stupid.

(Daniel gives Sid an annoyed look.)

Sid: So, um, where ya heading off?

Daniel: I-I was just going for a walk.

(Daniel walks past Sid.)

Sid: Can I join you? When..I get done with...you know..

Daniel: Well, a-actually, I prefer walking alone, sooo…

Sid: Oh...r-right. I get ya. I...I guess I'll see ya later then.

(Sid waves at Daniel as he walks away, then walks over to Sabira. He opens the door and the two enter, Sid excitedly bouncing.)

Sid: Moms! Moms! Someone's here to meet you!

Sabira: Moms?

(Rosa and Beatrice come out to see who's there, and Sid runs up and hugs Beatrice.)

Beatrice: Sid, what did we say about letting strangers you don't know into our house?

Sid: I know, but Auntie, she's not a stranger. She's my behavioral teacher.

Sabira: (tilts head) Um….

Sid: (looks at Sabira) Oh, right.

(Sid turns around and proudly stands in front of his two mothers.)

Sid: Surprise! I'm adopted!

(Rosa giggles and Beatrice shakes her head, smiling. Sabira giggles as well. Sid starts making his way towards the stairs.)

Sid: Alrighty. I'm just gonna let you adults talk for a while. I'll be in my room if y'all need me.

Beatrice: Alright, sweetheart.

(Sid goes upstairs and into his room. He breathes in and heavily sighs.)

Sid: Damn it. I blew it.

(Sid heads for his bed.)

Sid: I should've known that popping out of the mailbox would be a bad idea. Now I'm going to have neck pain for a week.

(Sid flops onto his bed, face down on the pillow. Chaos climbs onto the bed and head bumps Sid's arm. Sid looks at Chaos, as she meows at him.)

Sid: Don't ya dare mock me…

(Sid rolls over and looks at the deactivated robotic cat on his shelf. The cat's eyes flicker and Sid becomes alerted.)

Sid: Hmm?

(Cat's eyes flicker again, and it twitches.)

Sid: What the? (gets up) {Wait, that thing's still alive?!}

(Sid goes over to the cat, and it soon activates. It lunges towards Sid.)

Sid: Jesus Christ!!

(Sid dodges the cat, which proceeds to land onto his bed, and quickly hides underneath the bed. Chaos swipes her claws at the robotic cat, and they have a stand-off, growling and hissing at each other.)

Rosa: Sid, is everything alright up there?

Sid: (pokes head out) Yeah, Mom! It's just Chaos going nuts again!

(The robotic cat gets thrown to the ground with Chaos pouncing on it, as they soon have a vicious cat fight. After a moment of fighting, the robotic cat darts for the window. It tries to open the window while still getting attacked by Chaos. After a few tries, it successfully opens the window and hops out. Sid grabs Chaos before she jumps out as well, and watches as the robotic cat runs away.)

Sid: Oh...welp, that's gone now.

(Rosa opens the door to check on Sid, and the camera shows that the window is now closed and Sid is sitting on his bed, holding Chaos, who's still growling at the window, in his arms.)

Sid: You naughty, naughty kitty.

(Rosa takes a brief look around the room.)

Rosa: That's strange. I thought I heard two cats fighting in here.

(Sid just shrugs. Rosa goes back downstairs, and Sid bites his fingers, very worried.)

Sid: _Ooooh... Daniel's gonna be so mad at meeee…_

(Cuts to an establishing shot of the Rodriguez house. It then cuts to Rex sitting on the couch, holding a bottle of apple cider, and Maria at the coffee table, drawing something. Maria finishes and rushes over to Rex.)

Maria: Rex! Rex! ¡Mira! ¡Miren! ¡Mira lo que he dibujado!

(Rex looks at it. It's a crude drawing of Destructo-Kid.)

Rex: Heh heh heh. Veo que sigues siendo fan de él.

Maria: ¡Si! ¡Él salvó el mundo, y mis muñecas! ¡Es mi héroe!

(Rex smiles. Maria looks at him with suspicion.)

Maria: No estás celoso de él, ¿verdad?

Rex: No, no. No lo estoy. Estoy... feliz de que estés admirando a alguien.

(Maria bounces happily.)

Maria: ¡Voy a jugar a los superhéroes!

(Maria runs off to her room.)

Maria: Bow! Bow!

(Rex suddenly shudders. A phrase he hasn't heard for a long time. He grips his dog tags as he starts to shiver. He clenches his fist and…)

Rex: RAAAAAAAAH!!!

(Rex smashes the coffee table, breaking it in half. He takes some time to breathe, and facepalms. The doorbell rings and Rex goes answer it. He opens the door and sees Sabira standing there. He groans.)

Rex: What do you want…?

Sabira: Well, I'm here to meet with your parents. Are they home?

(Rex glares at her angrily.)

Rex: No… They're not here…

Sabira: Well, do you have any idea when they'll be back?

(Rex stays silent.)

Sabira: Erm… Is...is there any one else here with you?

Rex: Yeah, my sister is in here with me, and my brother is somewhere outback.

Sabira: (concerned) Are...either of them adults…?

Rex: My brother is.

Sabira: (relieved) Okay.. {Oh, good. There’s an adult around.}

(Rex seems rather irritated at this point.)

Sabira: Well, if it doesn’t bother you, is it alright if I come inside and wait for your brother to come back?

Rex: No. Go away.

(Rex slams the door shut, causing a few cracks to form on the door and surrounding wall. Sabira is rather upset by this.)

Sabira: *nrgh* {So rude…}

Hector: Um...can I help you, ma’am?

(Sabira turns around and sees Hector, who’s wearing a white tank top and grey shorts.)

Sabira: Are you Rex’s brother, by any chance?

Hector: Um..yes. And you are..?

Sabira: Oh, I’m their behavioral teacher, M-ms. Banerjee. Not sure if Rex ever mentioned anything about me, but--

Hector: Yeah, I think he mentioned something about you….though it wasn’t very..er...pleasant.

Sabira: *sigh* I would’ve figured. Anyway, I’m here to meet with their parents. Do you have any idea where they might be?

Hector: *mmmmmmm-tccccccch* They won’t be back sooooon….buuuut maybe we can have a chat? I mean, I handle Rex just fine.

Sabira: Are you sure you can? You don't sound very confident.

Hector: Yeah, yeah. I can handle him. I have been with him since he was a baby. It's fine. It's fine.

(Sabira seems concerned.)

Hector: Er… Anyways, why don't you just come inside? I get you a drink, if you want.

Sabira: Sure. I'd love a drink.

(Hector and Sabira enter the house.)

Hector: Here, have a seat on the-- (notices the broken coffee table) *naagh* (facepalms) *sighs* (under breath: _God damnit, Rex…_ )

Sabira: I see that Rex broke something else…

Hector: Yeah.. He always does this, ever since he was a baby.

Sabira: Since he, I mean, they were a baby?

Hector: Yeah. 

Sabira: And you haven't been able to remedy this at all?

Hector: *mmmm* It's a bit complicated…

(Sabira gives Hector an unamused look, but takes a deep breath.)

Sabira: You're lucky that I'm here to help. {I just hope Rex will cooperate with me.}

(Cuts to Daniel walking, with a timecard in the top left corner saying "Meanwhile". timecard in the top left corner saying “Meanwhile”. He looks around at the scenery, seemingly calm.)

Daniel: {It seems so nice out here. The sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, everything looks...so peaceful…}

(Daniel grips the collar of his shirt.)

Daniel: {Still...I..I feel so...on edge.. W-why..?}

(Daniel looks at his hands as they seem to tremble, then puts them back into his hoodie pockets, as he tries to ignore the fear raising up inside him. He looks around francity, growing more afraid.)

Daniel: {Okay Daniel, you’re almost home. J-just calm down. There’s really n-no need to be scared. I-I mean, just look around. The sky is blue, the grass is green.} (walks past Sid, who's hanging upside down on a tree) {Sid is hanging upside down from a tree-}

(Daniel immediately stops.)

Daniel: {WAIT A MINUTE! HOLD UP! WHAT THE HELL!?}

(Daniel looks back at the tree, with Sid now missing, and a single leaf floating down.)

Daniel: {Should I walk faster?} (brief moment of silence) {Yeah, I probably should…}

(Daniel starts to walk faster, and repeatedly looks behind him, hoping he isn't being followed. Sid suddenly appears in front of Daniel, completely startling him and causing him to squeak.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) God damnit, Sid! Do you always have to appear out of thin air?

Sid: Maaaaaybe~?

( _Unamused Daniel_. Daniel walks past Sid.)

Sid: Hey, w-wait. I need to tell ya something.

(Daniel begrudgingly stops and turns to Sid.)

Daniel: What is it?

Sid: You know that robot cat that was….presumably dead?

Daniel: (unamused expression) You lost it, didn't you?

(Sid stares at Daniel with guilt on his face.)

Sid: Yeah. I...I did.

(Daniel facepalms.)

Daniel: Please tell me that you have at least something interesting to tell…

Sid: Well-

(Cuts back to the Rodriguez house. Sabira is exiting the house.)

Sabira: Well, thank you for your time, Hector. I hope I wasn’t bothering you too much.

Hector: Oh, nononono! No problem at all! Heh heh…

(Sabira leaves and Hector closes the door. Then he bangs his head on the door a few times.)

Hector: _Maldita sea, Rex. ¿A qué nos has arrastrado ahora...?_

(Maria peeks around a corner as Rex exits his room.)

Maria: ¿Quién era?

Rex: Nadie importante…

Hector: ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡Ella es muy importante! ¡Tuve que avergonzarme a mí mismo sólo para salvar tu culo!

(Rex rolls his eyes and looks away.)

Hector: *sigh* Mira, Rex, lo entiendo. Las cosas han sido... duras últimamente, pero lo menos que puedes hacer es intentar y .... para decirlo de la mejor manera posible, ¿no ser tan duro?

(Rex glares at Hector.)

Hector: ¿Por favor?

Rex: *groans* Bien…

(Hector gives out a sigh of relief.)

Hector: Gracias.

(It cuts to Daniel and Sid in the backyard of the Down house, in the middle of Sid telling him something.)

Sid: I swear! The robot opened the window, jumped out, and ran off somewhere! And I have no idea where it went!

Daniel: (facepalms) I told you it could've been still **ALIVE**. But nope! Let's just take it home anyways.

Sid: Well, in my defense--

Daniel: If I remember those words exactly… (mocking Sid) After **THAT** impact? Nah, I'm pretty sure it's dead. Everything's fine. I might as well keep it as a trophy. 

Sid: I-i-it wasn't my fault that I--

Daniel: Technically, **YOU** were the one that decided to take that thing, so that made you responsible for it. And it means that it was your fault for losing it. And now that thing is wandering around somewhere, possibly attacking someone else.

Sid: You wouldn't know that. I mean, it's probably being a good little kitty and minding its own business. 

(Daniel gives Sid an unamused look.)

Sid: *thcccch* Right. Well then, we better find where it is and end it once and for all!

Daniel: We? Why we?

Sid: Because I'm not going to look for that cat alone! I need some help, y'know?

Daniel: But I don't want to be attacked by that thing! It tried to scratch out my shoulder!

Sid: Come on, mate. Besides, your voice might be able to finish it off. I doubt I could damage it with my own bare hands. Pleeeeeeeease?

(Daniel seems very hesitant.)

Daniel: Mmmmmm… D-do I have to..?

(Sid stares at Daniel with pleading eyes.)

Daniel: *sigh* Alright. I'll help.

Sid: Yes!!

(Sid hugs Daniel tightly, with an extremely happy expression. Then Daniel pushes Sid off, Sid looking rather confused about it.)

Daniel: {Just please, keep your distance…}

(Cue small montage of Sid and Daniel searching around the town, looking inside trash cans, around alleyways, in the park, and some other places. Sid also looks around in rather improbable...and impossible places. The montage ends with Daniel and Sid walking on the sidewalk, and Sid shaking a bag of cat treats.)

Daniel: Damn it. We've looked through the entire town, and we came out with jackcrap. (looks at Sid) Why are you shaking that bag?

Sid: It's a cat, don't ya know? They can't resist cat treats.

(A stray cat meows at Sid, wanting a treat. Sid pulls out a handful of treats from the bag and gives them to the cat, who gleefully eats them.)

Daniel: *heavy sigh* It's probably long gone by now. Who knows where it could've gone.

Sid: Well, we can't just give up now. I know it has to be somewhere around here. I have a gut feeling.

Daniel: (unamused expression) I don't believe in gut feelings.

Sid: *pfffffft* Don't be like that, mate. Come on, (starts walking again) at least one more look around town. Who knows, maybe we'll find that--

(Sid bumps into a janitor, and backs away a little.)

Sid: Whoa. Sorry there, mate.

(The janitor turns around, revealing himself to be Stanley.)

Stanley: Oh, that's quite alright, Sid.

Daniel + Sid: Uncle Stanley?

Stanley: _Shhhh. Listen up, kids. There's some new troublesome plot brewing within Kid-Rid, involving someone named Dal Khan. He's apparently hired to keep you kids busy while the rest of Kid-Rid are working on their devilish plans. It's best to keep your eyes peeled. We may not know what could await us…._

(Daniel starts to tremble and gulps.)

Sid: Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's cool and all, but have you seen a metal cat running around here?

Stanley: Metal cat?

Sid: Yeah, you know... bright red eyes, about the size of a medium cat, sharp claws, has some damage around its face.

Stanley: Hmmm, that's odd. That sounds very similar to--

(A very audible robotic cat growl is soon heard coming from a dark, shadowy alleyway. The three turn to look at the alleyway. A metal, clawed paw comes out of the shadow, gleaming in the light. Bright red, cracked eyes soon pierce through the darkness, as it growls again. Stanley and Daniel soon become terrified.)

Sid: Oh, there it is.

(The robotic cat leaps out from the shadows, and glares at Stanley, preparing to attack.)

Stanley: Gadzooks!! Better run!!

(Stanley starts running as the cat begins to chase after him, yowling. Sid bounces up and down excitingly.)

Sid: Come on, Daniel! (points in the direction the other two are running in) Let's chase after that cat!!

(Sid starts chasing after the other two, with Daniel follows quickly after.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) Hey! Sid! Wait up! 

(Cuts to Sabira walking down the sidewalk, looking around at the scenery.)

Sabira: {Aaaah. This town just looks so serene and peaceful. Just so nice.} (notices Stanley running at her) {Hmmm?}

(Stanley and the cat run past Sabira.)

Sabira: What the—?

(Then Sid runs past, and then Daniel.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) Sorry, ma’am!

(Sabira looks on, baffled.)

Sabira: What in the world..?

(Cuts back to Stanley being chased. Stanley approaches an outdoor area of a restaurant, and knocks over the chairs and tables behind him, hoping to keep the cat at bay, with people yelling at him as he does so. Stanley continues running as the cat successfully manvenurs around the makeshift obstacles. Sid also successfully manvenurs around the obstacles, and Daniel simply runs around the area.)

Daniel: (slightly raised) Sorry! Oh dear! I'm so sorry!

(Stanley and the cat run past some kids who were playing hopscotch. Sid approaches the hopscotch area.)

Sid: Uh-oh! Hopscotch!

(Sid does the hopscotch sequence, and turns around to the kids with pride on his face.)

Sid: I win!

(Sid resumes running, and then Daniel runs past the kids as well.)

Daniel: (normal voice) Was that really necessary?! 

(Some windows shatter besides him, immediately prompting him to cover his mouth.)

Sid: IT'S HOPSCOTCH, MAN!! I CAN'T BREAK THE RULES!!

Daniel: (raised) You don't even know the rules!

Sid: Uh-oh…

(Stanley and the cat run past the two worker men who are lowering down a brick wall onto the sidewalk (...for some reason). The two worker men are unfazed by this.)

Worker 1: A man being chased by a robot cat?

Worker 2: Yup.

Worker 1: Weird…

Worker 2: Yup.

(Sid, with full determination, goes full steam ahead. Then he decides to pull an Indiana Jones, sliding underneath the lowering wall, noticing his cap is missing, and quickly grabbing his cap before the wall completely touches the ground. Sid gets up, puts his cap back on, and resumes running. Daniel stops for a moment, questioning why Sid thought **that** was necessary, then sighs heavily as he runs around the brick wall. Stanley approaches a fruit stand as he looks back and sees that the cat is still chasing after him.)

Stanley: WHY DON'T YOU CATS EVER QUIT!?!

(Stanley stops at the fruit stand and throws an apple at it.)

Stand owner: Hey!

(The apple bops the cat on the head, stunning it.)

Stanley: Yes!

Stand owner: Excuse me, young man! That's a dollar an apple.

Stanley: Oh, my apologies. Excuse me for a sec.

(Stanley digs into his pocket and gives the stand owner a dollar. The robotic cat snaps out of its stunned state, and hisses at Stanley.)

Stanley: Crikey!!

(And the chase continues. Sid and Daniel stop at the fruit stand, Daniel taking a breather. Sid thinks for a bit, then an idea sparks in his head.)

Sid: That's it!! We just got to stun the cat long enough, so that you can concentrate your voice, and finally break the damn thing!

(Sid eyes up the apples, unties the hoodie around his waist, and steals a bunch of them, then runs off.)

Stand owner: HEY!!

Daniel: (raised voice) Sid! What the hell!

Sid: I'll pay for them later! Right now, this is more important!!

Daniel: (double facepalm) *Uggggh*

Stand owner: That naughty, naughty boy!

(Daniel pulls some money out of his pocket and gives it to the stand owner.)

Daniel: I hope that covers it. I have a serious lack of control over all this… (starts running after Sid) Hey, Sid! Wait up!

(Sid gets a good distance away from the cat, and pulls out an apple.)

Sid: {Come on, Sid. You had good aim last time. You better be lucky again now!}

(Sid throws the apple, but it misses.)

Sid: {Damn it! Missed.}

(Sid pulls another apple and throws it, but it misses again. Sid pulls out yet another apple, and seems very determined this time.)

Sid: {Come on, mate. Rule of three says that I shouldn’t miss this one.}

(Sid kisses the apple, then throws it. The apple successfully bonks the cat on the head, stunning it. Sid starts bouncing around happily.)

Sid: Ahahaha! Take that, you little crap! Haha!

(Daniel catches up to Sid, taking another breather.)

Daniel: Sid…*pant pant* riddle me this. What the exact hell is wrong with you?

Sid: Everything, my good friend.

( _Unamused Daniel_ )

(The cat snaps out of the stun and turns around, growling and ready to attack the kids.)

Sid: Oh cra—

(The cat leaps towards the kids, and Daniel yells at it. The yell not only sends it backwards, but also shatters the cat’s eyes, cracks its body, and causes an internal explosion. The cat clatters onto the ground, powering down for good. Sid hugs Daniel very tightly.)

Sid: DANIEL! YA DID IT!

(Daniel desperately tries to escape the hug.)

Daniel: (raised voice) *squeaks* Personal space! Personal space!

(Sid lets go of Daniel.)

Sid: Whoops. Sorry.

(Daniel glares at Sid. Stanley walks up to the kids.)

Stanley: Great job, you two! I was being chased by these things all over the world! They just don’t seem to quit! (picks up the broken cat) This must be Kid-Rid’s work. I’ll have to take it back to my office and see exactly who is making these. As for you kids, just be very careful. Who knows if more of these things will come after us. (belt buckle bleeps and flashes red) Uh-oh. My evil detector. I have to go now. I’ll catch y’all later.

(Stanley runs off. Sid looks at his makeshift bag of apples, takes one out, and bites into it, then looks at Daniel.)

Sid: Ya want an apple?

(Daniel puts his hands into his hoodie pockets and starts walking away.)

Daniel: No thanks. I don’t eat stolen food.

Sid: (shrugs) Alright. Suit yourself.

(Sid walks away in a different direction, and the camera zooms out into a dark alleyway, where silhouettes of cats soon appear and robotic growls can be heard.)

(Fades to the next day, with the kids hanging out outside the school. Sid is in the middle of telling Violet about yesterday's events.)

Sid: And then, just when all hope is lost, I swoop in with a bag of apples--

Daniel: That you stole.

Sid: (snaps fingers) That point aside, and threw one onto the head, completely stunning it! And then Daniel used his voice to kill it once and for all!

Violet: Wow! Is that all true, Daniel?

Daniel: Other than the fact that it's over exaggerated...yeah, basically.

Sid: Hey, sometimes a little exaggeration is needed to make a story more exciting, mate.

(Daniel rolls his eyes.)

Sid: Ah, don't ya roll ya eyes at me, mate. Ya know it's true.

(Sabira pulls up to the school and exits the car.)

Sabira: Sorry that I'm late, kids. I was kinda busy and lost track of time.

Violet: It's alright, Ms. Sabira.

(Violet gets into the car, and the other three start walking towards the car.)

Sabira: So, did anything fun happen during your weekend?

Sid: Oh hoho! Do I have a story to tell you!

Daniel: _Oh boy…_

Sabira: *giggles* I bet you do, Sid. I bet you do.

(Sid and Daniel get into the car, and Rex is about to follow suit….)

Sabira: Um..Rex?

(Rex stops, and looks at Sabira.)

Sabira: Would you mind if we had a tiny chat? It won't take long, I promise.

(Rex stares at her with irritation for a bit, then steps away from the car.)

Sabira: I'm aware that you have...some trouble with accepting help, but I really want to help you with your problems. Can you please work with me? Please?

(Rex just stays silent, and gets inside the car.)

Sabira: *sigh* {Oh dear. They're gonna be tougher than I thought.}

(Sabira gets into the car, and they all soon drive away from the school. It shows the inside of the car, as the Bunny Ami Yumi theme song starts to play. Violet becomes excited.)

Sabira: Oh dear. I forgot I put that CD in. Here, I'll just--

Violet: No, no, no! Turn it up, turn it up!

Sabira: (smiles) Alright, if you say so.

(Sabira turns up the volume and Violet starts bouncing to the music. Then she starts singing. Sabira gives Violet a sweet smile. A small scene happens where a robotic cat pops out of the bushes and runs after it, and successfully clangs to the back of it with its claws. They soon arrive at Sabira's house, and get out of the car.)

Sabira: Wow, Violet, you have such a wonderful singing voice.

Violet: (blushes) Aaw, thank you so much! I've been practicing.

(Sabira smiles at Violet as she unlocks the door. They all go inside the house, and Rex sits down on the couch and takes a swig from his flask of apple cider.)

Sabira: Alright, so I've made some lesson plans for you kids to help with your various problems, and I'm going to go over them with all of you. Violet, would you like to be first?

Violet: Sure!

Sabira: The rest of you can just hang out for a bit. We'll be back.

(Sabira and Violet make their way to Sabira's office. Daniel goes and sits at the dining room table. He brings out a big pencil bag and his sketchbook, and then begins finishing a wip drawing. Sid walks over to the table in curiosity.)

Sid: Whatcha drawing~?

Daniel: U-uh... s-some underwater biome. I'm j-just trying to finish it…

Sid: Iiiii see. Can I watch you draw?

Daniel: We-well, I get very...um...an-anxious when someone watches me, soooo…

Sid: Right, right. I get ya. I'm just gonna...back away now. 

(Sid backs away with an awkward expression on his face. Sid then goes behind the couch and pops up behind Rex.)

Sid: Rex...Rex…

(Sid soon repeats Rex's name over and over, annoying Rex.)

Rex: Can't you go bother someone else? 

Sid: Not until 7. (cheeky smirk)

(Rex lets out an annoyed sigh. Daniel finishes his drawing, and looks very pleased with it. He looks through his pencil bag and pulls out a lineart pen. He uses a spare piece of paper to make sure it isn't running out of ink, but unfortunately, it is.)

Daniel: {Damn it. Running out of ink. Hmmm.} (puts it back into the pencil bag) {Does she have some pens around here? I don't want to bother her, but maybe... maybe I can ask?}

(Daniel gets out of the chair and up the stairs. He makes his way towards the door and is about to open the office door, but he stops and hesitates.)

Daniel: {Wait, should I really be bothering her? I mean, maybe she's talking about something important…}

(Daniel backs away from the door.)

Daniel: {No, I-I don't think I should. I...I don't want to annoy her.}

(Daniel starts walking across the bridge.)

Daniel: {Maybe I can look for it myself. Yeah, I can just do that. I'm sure a little look around won't hurt. I hope….}

(Daniel notices an open door and looks into the room, which is filled with supplies.)

Daniel: {A supply closet?}

(Daniel notices a small package of lineart pens at the back of the closet. He picks it up and smiles.)

Daniel: {Perfect! I'll just ask if I can have these when she comes back.}

(Daniel is about to leave the closet when a sudden, intense wave of fear washes over him. His heart starts to race, he starts to sweat, he starts to hyperventilate, and he starts to tremble. He drops the package as he grips a shelf with both hands, trying not to fall over in the midst of his panic attack. It cuts back to Rex and Sid, with a timecard in the top left corner saying "Meanwhile, a little earlier…". Sid is flicking Rex's cowlick, causing it to swing within the direction of his flicks. Rex...is pretty much annoyed.)

Sid: How did you even get a cowlick like this? It's so bouncy.

Rex: Cowlicks are natural in my familia. 

Sid: Really? Didn't know that. (stops flicking Rex's cowlick) Are ponytails natural too?

(Sid tries to touch Rex's ponytail, but Rex grabs Sid's wrist and gives him an intimidating glare.)

Rex: Don't. Touch. My ponytail.

Sid: (terrified, high-pitched) Okay, I won't!

(Rex lets go of Sid's wrist, and Sid rubs it.)

Sid: {Alright. Pushing my luck was not a good idea.}

(The two hear a package being dropped from upstairs. Sid looks over to the dining room table, and sees that Daniel is not there. Sid crawls out from behind the couch and leaps onto the bridge.)

Rex: What are you doing?

Sid: I'm gonna check on Daniel.

Rex: You could've taken the stairs.

Sid: Nah, that takes too long.

( _Unamused Rex_.)

(Sid walks over to the supply closet and sees Daniel having a panic attack.)

Sid: Whoa, Daniel. You... you alright?

(Daniel doesn't seem to notice him.)

Sid: Daniel..?

(Sid reaches out his hand, seemingly about to touch Daniel's shoulder. Sabira and Violet exit the office.)

Sabira: You know, Violet, you're probably one of the best kids I've ever met.

Violet: (sparkly eyes) Really?

Sabira: Yeah. I'm really surprised. Usually when I work with children with anger issues, they're--

(Daniel screams very loudly, causing all the windows of the house to shatter, and some other glass objects shatter as well. Sabira seems completely baffled by this.)

Sabira: Wha-what in the world?!

(Sabira and Violet rush over to the other side of the bridge, seeing Sid completely startled and Daniel on the ground, trying to regain his breath.)

Violet: Sid! What did you do!?

Sid: Wh-wha-I-I was just trying to see if Daniel was alright! I-I-I-I didn't know he'd scream like that! I-I didn't mean to! R-really!

(Sabira still seems stunned, but she walks over to Daniel, displaying a calm demeanor.)

Sabira: Daniel?

(Daniel looks at Sabira, still filled with fear.)

Sabira: Are you feeling okay?

(Daniel doesn't respond, only hides his face and cry.)

Sabira: No, no, no... it-it's okay. I'm not mad, see?

(Daniel continues to cry.)

Sabira: Hey, hey, hey…

(Sabira places a hand onto Daniel's arm. Daniel looks at her as she gives him a calming smile.)

Sabira: It's alright. There's nothing to be sad about.

(Daniel gets up and hugs Sabira, still crying.)

Daniel: I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… *sob* I just… I just…

Sabira: *shushes* It's fine. It's fine. I...I know. 

(Sabira comforts Daniel as she looks around, still shocked about what happened. Rex goes up to the group, wondering what's going on. Sabira then sighs.)

Sabira: I think it's about time for you kids to go home. I.. I know a few of you had...quite a stressful day. Come on. (gets up) I'll give you all a ride home.

(Sabira helps Daniel get up, who's still teary eyed and trembling. They all walk outside, and Rex starts to walk away from the group as the other three get inside the car.)

Sabira: Wait, Rex. Don't you want a ride home?

Rex: I can walk.

Sabira: But isn't it a long way? Won't it get dark when you--

Rex: (glares at her) I'll. Be. Fine.

(Rex continues to walk as Sabira looks on with worry. She then lets out a sigh, and drives away from the house. After a transition to sunset, Sabira drives back to her house and parks into the driveway. She exits her car and looks at all the shattered windows at the front. She enters the house and goes straight to her office. She pulls out her notebook, turns to the next page and starts writing.)

Sabira (voiceover): I...I think I finally understand what they mean by Daniel being loud, but yet...it still doesn't make any sense. I mean, he's not even being loud on purpose, he just seems to have an unfortunately loud voice. Wait, he mentioned something about him always whispering. Is this why? Is that him just trying to regain some form of control over the volume of his voice? But how did he even get a voice like that?! Genetics? Magic? Some sort of bizarre chance!? I don't know! It's just so unnatural!

(Sabira starts a new paragraph.)

Sabira (voiceover): And how come the other adults don't seem to question this? Have they seen weirder or what!? When Principal Mintz told that Daniel shattered all the windows of the school by screaming, I thought he was joking! I never thought that he'd actually be serious!! This brings on so many questions than it does answer! Do the other kids have powers too? Or am I just going crazy? All of this is just….so insane! So maniacal! I can't even think of any other words to describe this! 

(Sabira pauses for a moment, then starts a new paragraph.)

Sabira (voiceover): Yet...even still…I want to help him. I want to give him a chance. It's very clear that he wants someone to talk to, someone who can listen to his problems other than his parents and, well, help guide him. He seems like a very good kid, he just... doesn't seem to have any volume control on his voice. I'm not sure how, but I'll help him, and the other kids, the best way I can.

(Sabira looks around and starts a new paragraph.)

Sabira (voiceover): I'm going to clean up all the broken glass tomorrow. Hopefully I can install some new windows soon. I hope by then I'll figure something out. 

(Sabira stops writing and closes the notebook. She puts it back into the drawer and leaves the office, turning off the lights. A pair of red eyes glow as a robotic cat growl is heard.)

(It cuts to an establishing shot of the Boom house, then shows Daniel and Jeannie S. in Daniel's bedroom, sitting on his bed. Jeannie S. seems to be comforting Daniel as he still seems upset.)

Daniel: I don't know what even happened… It just happened so quickly… A-all that fear..I felt like I was choking……. I thought I was going to die…

(Daniel begins to tear up.)

Jeannie S.: Hmmm. Seems like you went through a pretty bad panic attack.

Daniel: A-a panic attack..?

Jeannie S.: Yeah. It's a sudden episode of intense fear. It can be triggered or, in your case, happen out of the blue.

(Daniel starts to worry.)

Daniel: Do..do you think it'll happen a-again..?

Jeannie S.: I hope not. (places hand on Daniel's shoulder) I wouldn't want my big brother going through another one of those.

(She smiles at Daniel, who smiles back.)

( _Speaker ring activation sound_ )

Stanley: Kids? Kids! Do you read me?

Daniel: Uncle Stanley?

(The screen soon splits into four parts. One part shows Daniel and Jeannie S., still sitting on the bed, the second part shows Sid laying down on his bed, with Chaos laying next to him. The third part shows Violet, seemingly watching something on TV. And the last part shows Rex, who's still walking home.)

Stanley: I've finally figured out where these robotic cats are coming from. Meet me in front of the convention center tomorrow morning. And be prepared for potential trouble.

(Screen cuts to black. Text appears as the narrator speaks.)

Narrator: Well, that was...oddly pleasant. And with a small burst of action to boot. But was it really necessary to add a tear-jerker at the end?

🦊: What? It's only a minor one. Besides…..there's worse to come…

(*ding*)

Narrator: Um...aaaaaallllrighty then. Well, I'm sure the next episode is going to be exciting! Will our heroes rise up against the villain's plan once again? Or will they face an unfortunate fate?

🦊: Something unfortunate is gonna happen alright...

Narrator: Shut.

🦊: What? It's nothing major. After all, it's only an early--

Narrator: Shut!

🦊: I'm not gonna do anything crazy, I swear! It's just--

Narrator: Shut! Just shut! Let me finish!

🦊: Alright, alright. Jeez…

Narrator: *breathes in* Right. Well, you viewers best stay tuned for the next episode….whenever that comes out. 

🦊: (from a distance) Is that a jab at me, mate!

Narrator: Just cut to the credits already.

(Play credits)

(After credits scene: The camera does a slow scroll over a pink wall, as a conversation is happening. Neither of the speakers are shown.)

Dal: So, you're the one behind this…. infestation of robotic cats?

???: Yes, that's absolutely right-e-do!

Dal: And why would you orchestrate such an invasion?

???: Because I want to show the entire town that I am the hero for this dumb town! Not those five freaks of nature!

Dal: So, you're narcissistic?

???: I'M NOT A NARCISSIST!! I'm just trying to be the best, of course! *hmph*

Dal: Hmmm. How about a deal?

???: A deal? What are you proposing? 

Dal: You keep those kids busy while we at Kid-Rid work on our plans.

???: Hmmm. Aaaaand what do I get out of it?

Dal: Anything your heart desires.

???: Alright, I'll bite. Under one condition.

Dal: And that is?

(A deactivated robotic cat appears onscreen as the camera soon slows to a stop.)

???: Don't tell my daddy what I've been doing. He would never approve of this. Especially when it's all behind his back.

(The robotic cat soon activates, eyes glowing red. The screen cuts to black as a robotic meow is heard, ending the episode.)


	4. Kitty-vasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invasion of robotic kitties attack the town and it's up to the Freak Five to figure out who's behind it.

(Episode starts with Loud Boy being chased by a large horde of robotic cats. He turns a corner and comes across a four-way intersection. He sees another horde of cats coming out the hallway across from him. He considers using the hallway on the right, but a horde of cats are coming from there too. He looks to his left, and, of course, a horde of cats. Now he’s surrounded, with robotic cats in every direction ready to tear him to shreds. He panics, looking around frantically.)

Loud Boy: HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!!!

(The screen suddenly cuts to black. Text appears on screen as the narrator speaks.)

Narrator: OH NO! Our friend Loud Boy seems to be surrounded by dangerous, robotic cats! Will he survive to save the world from these dastardly felines? Or will he become kitty chow? Well, there’s only one way to fin-

(*microwave beeps*)

Narrator: What the..?

🦊: Ooo! My hot pockets are done.

(*Narrator groans*)

Narrator: Izzy, can’t you see I’m trying to pump up the audience for this next adventure? What are you even making hot pockets for anyways?

🦊: That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.

[:3]

Narrator: *growls* Roll intro…

(Play intro)

(Shows a lone speaker ring in a void.)

Stanley: I've finally figured out where these robotic cats are coming from. Meet me in front of the convention center tomorrow morning. And be prepared for potential trouble.

(Cuts to the kids in costume, in front of the Stillville Convention Center, looking around for Stanley.)

Tantrum Girl: Uncle Stanley? Where are you? *ugh* Where could he be?

Destructo-Kid: Well, he better come out soon. I have to take care of the foxes.

Tantrum Girl: You have foxes?

Destructo-Kid: Yeah.

Tantrum Girl: Oh my god! Can I come over and see them?

Destructo-Kid: I guess. Though, one of them doesn't really like strangers.

Tantrum Girl: (starry-eyed) Aaw, I just want to pet their cute little faces~!

(Tantrum Girl starts happily daydreaming, and Destructo-Kid rolls his eyes. Fidget is leaning against a pole when he notices Loud Boy looking rather nervous.)

Fidget: You doing okay, man?

Loud Boy: Wha? Oh, ye-yeah. I-I'm just a little worried, tha-that's all…

Fidget: Worried? About what?

Loud Boy: Well, a-after what happened yesterday, I-I…. You know what, n-nevermind... it's not important…

Fidget: (stands up straight) No, go on. You can--

(A pink and blue bootleg Pikachu mascot bumps into Fidget.)

Fidget: Hey, watch it, Off-Brand Pikachu!

Stanley: (muffled) Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just really hard to see in this thing.

All the kids: Uncle Stanley?

(Stanley takes off the head to reveal himself.)

Stanley: _Pssst_. 

(Stanley pulls out a small, metal tag from his shirt pocket.)

Stanley: _Look at this!_

(Stanley holds up the tag. Shows a close-up of the tag, showing that the label says:

Property of the MITT FOUNDATION)

Stanley: _I found this while I was dismantling the robotic cat. I have a good hunch that Chef Mitt may have something to do with this…_

Chatterbox: W-wait a minute. Hold on. Let me see that.

(Loud Boy takes the tag from Stanley and gives it to Chatterbox. She takes a closer look at it.)

Chatterbox: This can’t be right. Why would he use robots? For what reason would he ever need them for? And why are they cats? Out of any animal on earth, why cats? And doesn’t he hate cats? From everything that I’ve seen and read about him, he never once said anything nice about cats.

(Loud Boy becomes concerned as she says the last sentence.)

Loud Boy: (looks at Stanley) Should...I be concerned about this?

(Stanley shrugs.)

Chatterbox: It just makes zero sense!

Destructo-Kid: Makes sense to me.

Chatterbox: What!? Why!?

Destructo-Kid: I don’t expect any sort of celebrity to be good.

Chatterbox: Wha-but, Destructo-!

(Stanley’s belt buckle bleeps, though it’s muffled.)

Stanley: Uh-oh. I think that’s my evil detector. I have to go, kids. But remember, keep your eyes peeled.

(Stanley puts the head back on and waddles away, bumping into a pole while he does so. Chatterbox looks at the tag again, still confused.)

Chatterbox: {I still don’t get it. What would he even plan to do with these robots?}

(Destructo-Kid starts walking away.)

Tantrum Girl: Huh? Hey! Destructo, where are you going?

Destructo-Kid: If there's nothing else we need to do, I say we're done here.

(Fidget starts walking away too.)

Fidget: He kinda got a point. If there ain't no ass to kick, what's the point in staying? Haha.

(Tantrum Girl sighs and starts walking as well. Loud Boy is about to leave, but he turns around to look at Chatterbox, who's still staring at the tag in deep thought.)

Loud Boy: Sis? 

(Chatterbox snaps back to reality and looks at Loud Boy.)

Loud Boy: Are you coming?

Chatterbox: Oh, s-sorry. I just got lost in thought.

(As Loud Boy and Chatterbox leave, a rustling in a bush is heard. A robotic cat pokes its head out of the bush, and growls.)

(Fades into an establishing shot of Stillville Elementary School, with a timecard in the top left corner saying "The next day…". It then cuts to the lunchroom. The Freak Five are sitting at a lunch table. Daniel is doodling, Rex is leaning back in the chair, Violet is reading a manga, Sid is fiddling with a rubik's cube, and Jeannie S. is just staring at the tag…thinking. The camera switches to the lunchroom door, as a small bang is heard behind it.)

Susie: Ow!! Jesus Christ!! What the hell!?

(A group of students who are near the door turn to look at it.)

Susie: What do you think you're doing!?!

(Some more students turn to look at the door.)

Susie: MY FAULT!?! What do you mean it's my fault!? You're clearly the one who did that!!

(Even more students turn to look at the door.)

Susie: OH GIMME THAT!!! You clearly aren't **capable** of announcing my wonderful appearance into this otherwise **boring** school!!

(All the students in the lunchroom basically are looking at the door, including the Freak Five.)

Sid: _What the hell is going on out there?_

Susie: (on the intercom) *mumbling* *ahem* Ladies and gentlemen!! Boys and girls!! You are all so lucky since you all get to experience a once in a lifetime event!! Where you finally see the one!! The only!! Daughter of famous celebrity Chef Evan Mitt!!

Jeannie S.: Daughter of Chef Evan Mitt!?

Susie: (on the intercom) Indeed!! The fantastic!! The wonderful!! The most perfect!!

(The lunchroom doors are soon slammed open, revealing Susie Mitt, with Annie Mitt standing behind her seeming rather shy.)

Susie: SUSIE ELIZABETH MITT!!! (looks at Annie) And I guess my sister is here too, but she doesn't matter. You shouldn't care about her. You should only care about **ME**!!

(Susie struts into the lunchroom with pride. Annie walks away from Susie, and sits at a lone lunch table. Daniel and Violet look at her with sympathy. Susie looks at Jeannie S. with a smug smile, and walks up to her.)

Susie: Hello, my friend~! Say, what’s your name?

Jeannie S.: (uncomfortable) Er….it’s-

Susie: Wait! Let me guess! Jeannie, right?

Jeannie S.: Well, technically, it’s Jeannie **S**. You see, I have this thing with middle initials-

Susie: Yabba yabba yabba… Yeah, you keep talking, Jeannie. No one really cares.

(Jeannie S. seems rather annoyed, along with the rest of the five. Susie gets up onto the table)

Susie: So, what are you freaks doing?

(Susie turns to Sid, noticing the rubik’s cube in his hands.)

Susie: Do you actually solve those things?

Sid: Nope. I just like playing with them.

Susie: Yeah, sure. Of course.

(Sid just looks at Susie confused, tilting his head. Susie looks at Violet and grabs the manga from her hands.)

Violet: Wha--?! Hey!

(Susie looks at the title with disgust.)

Susie: Bunny Ami Yumi? Why do you like this kind of crap?

(Susie tosses the manga at Violet, who, in turn, becomes enraged.)

Violet: HEY!! IT’S NOT CRAP!!

(Daniel decides to leave the table and go to Annie’s table. Susie turns to Rex and gets very close to his face.)

Susie: What do you think you're doing, taco breath?

(Rex squints his eyes and puts his fingers in a flicking position, then places said fingers on Susie's forehead. Susie looks at him confused for a moment, then Rex proceeds to flick her forehead, which flings her head back and causes her to stumble backwards. It also leaves a big bruise.)

Susie: OW!! What the hell!?

Rex: (deadpan) Go. Away.

Susie: I didn't give you permission to do that!!

Rex: I don't need to ask for crap from you. I just want you to get. Lost.

(Susie pouts, then notices Daniel walking away.)

Susie: Hey, where's that loser going?

(Shows Annie sitting at the table, looking rather lonely. Daniel sits next to her, surprising her.)

Annie: O-oh, hello there. Um.. what are you doing here?

Daniel: Well, I saw that you were lonely, and I-I-I thought I would sit with you. That and (points at Susie) I don't think I can handle that brat over there…

Annie: *sigh* That's my sister…at it again…

Daniel: Again?

Annie: Yeah. She's always like that. I've...gotten used to her.

(Daniel looks at Annie with concern, then winces in pain as he rubs his forehead.)

Daniel: Aaah…

Annie: Are you alright?

Daniel: Yeah… It's just a headache… _All this noise…_

(Annie looks at him with worry. Shows Susie watching the two with grimace.)

Susie: Heh. Of course. Losers always hang around with other losers. *giggles*

Violet: Hey! You can't just talk about our friend like that!

Susie: Oh what do you know? You're nothing but a--

Violet: (quickly stands up) At least I know how not to be a huge jerk!!

Susie: Oh no~! What are you going to do~? Have a tantrum~?

(Violet becomes enraged and about to unleash a tantrum. Sid hops over the table.)

Sid: Welp, I know what I'm doing. I'mma go over to (points at Annie's table) that table.

(Sid goes over to said table. Violet tries to contain her anger.)

Violet: (caged anger) Me too…

(Violet picks up her manga from the floor and goes over to Annie's table, glaring at Susie. Rex gets up from the table and goes over as well. Susie turns to Jeannie S. with a cheeky smile.)

Susie: Well, well, well. Guess it's just you and me then, Jeannie~. (winks)

( _Unamused Jeannie S._ )

Jeannie S.: Nope.

(Jeannie S. gets up from the table and starts walking away. Susie looks very upset.)

Susie: What!? But Jeannie-!!

Jeannie S.: Don't want to deal with your crap. 

(Susie looks longingly at Jeannie S. as she walks away. An expression of anger grows on her face as she glares at Annie.)

Susie: {Don't expect to keep those newfound friends of yours for long, dear sister of mine…}

(Shows Annie being surprised and happy as the other four kids sit down at her table. Violet takes a deep breath as she takes a seat.)

Violet: *phew* Nearly lost my temper there.

(Annie soon becomes very nervous and worried.)

Annie: I-I'm sorry. I-I-I'm probably bothering you. If you want me to leave, (is about to get up) I'll just--

Violet: Wha-!? No nonononono! You can stay! I-I'm Violet. What's your name?

Annie: Um...Annie.

Violet: Well, it's nice to meet you.

(Violet reaches out for a handshake. Annie pauses for a brief moment, then shakes her hand. Violet gives Annie a cheerful smile, and Annie smiles back.)

(Cuts to after school. A bird's eye view shows the kids getting into Sabira's car and they all drive. As they drive away, a bunch of robotic cats pop out of the trees, from on top of the school building, and from the bushes. All growling and meowing, with piercing red eyes. Some start running away, while others stay put. Annie walks out of the school, in a pretty happy mood. One of the cats on the roof takes notice of her. Switches to the cat's point of view, where it labels Annie as a target, and listing tactics to kill her. Switches to a close-up of the cat as it meows with glee. It then jumps into a bush. Annie looks at the bush, wondering what made that rustling sound, but then shrugs it off and continues walking. The cat walks out of the bush, growling and eyes glowing.)

(Fades to Sabira's house, with the car pulling up into the driveway. They all get out of the car and head to the house. Sabira approaches Daniel.)

Sabira: Daniel? 

Daniel: Hmm? Y-yeah..?

Sabira: Can you come with me to my office? I want to have a talk with you.

Daniel: L-look, I-I-I'm really sorry. I-I-I never met to--

Sabira: I know. I know you didn't mean to. You're not in any trouble. I just... want to ask you some questions.

(Sabira unlocks the door and they all go inside. Sabira and Daniel make their way into the office. Daniel sits down in the chair.)

Sabira: So, Daniel, have you been having a good day?

Daniel: I-I-It's fine, I-I guess…

(Daniel pulls his hood over his head, looking very afraid. Sabira sits down in her office chair.)

Sabira: Alright. So, have you always had that...loud voice?

(Daniel shyly nods.)

Sabira: For how long?

(Daniel takes a moment to respond.)

Daniel: Since….s-since I was born..

Sabira: Since you were...born?

(Daniel nods again. Sabira takes a moment to think.)

Sabira: Do you have...any other members of your family that have a loud voice?

(Daniel shakes his head.)

Sabira: Do you have any other idea on where it came from?

(Daniel takes a moment to respond, then nervously shakes his head. Sabira gives an understanding nod.)

Sabira: {So even he doesn't know where it came from. This is so strange…}

(Daniel starts to tremble and tear up, and Sabira takes notice. She gets up from her chair and goes to Daniel, trying to comfort him.)

Sabira: Wh-whoa, Daniel. Everything's fine. There's no need to be scared. You're not in trouble. That's all I have to ask. You..you can go now.

(Daniel gets up and rushes out the door. Sabira looks rather worried.)

Sabira: {Oh dear. This might end up being harder than I thought. But I can't give up now. Especially not on him. Hmmm.}

(Sabira sits down at her computer and starts looking things up.)

Sabira: {Maybe there’s something on the internet that can help. Let’s see…}

(Whilst she’s doing that, a pair of red glowing eyes peek through a box. A POV of the cat shows it pinning Sabira as a target and saying it should “KILL THEM NOW”. The box begins to shake as the cat tries to escape. Sabira takes quick notice, and goes over to investigate. She lifts the box up part-way to see what’s inside. Fear fills her face as soon as she does.)

(Cuts to Daniel rushing down the stairs and into the downstairs bathroom while Sid and Violet are having a conversation. Daniel slams the door shut, which catches the kids attention. Daniel continuously mutters to himself to stay calm, and splashes water in his face in an attempt to calm himself. He takes a quick glance at the mirror, and then looks away. Violet knocks on the door.)

Violet: Daniel? Are you okay?

Daniel: Y-y-yeah. I-I-I'm fine.

Sid: Are ya sure? Cause, you didn't seem okay last time, and well, I don't want to--

(Daniel opens the door part-way and peeks through.)

Daniel: Y-y-yeah, r-really, I-I'm fine. You-you guys really don't have to--

(Sabira suddenly screams and rushes out of the office, slamming and locking the door behind her. She backs away from the door as the cat pounds and scratches at the door. She peers over the railing.)

Sabira: Kids, we need to leave the house!

Violet: What's going on up there!?

Sabira: Listen, we just need to go!

(The cat bursts through the door and Sabira rushes downstairs. The cat jumps onto the rail and gets ready to pounce. The cat soon launches itself towards Sabira, but Violet punches the cat away before it could catch her.)

Violet: YOU LEAVE MS. SABIRA ALONE, YOU MEAN OLD CAT!!

(The cat gets up and growls. It tries to race towards Violet, but Rex grabs it before it could even get close to her. The cat squirms as it tries to escape Rex's grasp. It bites Rex, but receives no response. Rex soon grips the cat with his other hand and tears it in half, causing it to shut down completely, and proceeds to drop it on the floor. The others seem rather shocked by that.)

Sid: Jesus Christ, Rex, cool it with the brutality there.

(Rex merely grumbles. Daniel picks up a small metal label tag that was next to the cat. He looks at it and sees that it's the same tag from before.)

Daniel: {The Mitt Foundation!}

(Sid goes over to the broken cat and starts poking it.)

Sid: (teasing) You're gonna try to attack us now, little kitty? Huh? You gonna attack us now?

Sabira: Sid, please step away from that thing.

Sid: What? It's harmless.

(The cat has a brief moment of activation where it tries to unsuccessfully bite Sid's finger before shutting down again.)

Sid: AAH! Okay, (backs away from the cat) maybe not completely harmless…

(Daniel goes towards the front door.)

Sabira: Hmm? Daniel, where are you going?

Daniel: I'm gonna give something to my sister real quick. I-I'll be back, I promise.

Sabira: Daniel--

(Daniel leaves the house, and Sabira sighs. The broken cat lets out a heavily glitched meow.)

Sid: Hey, Rex, you think you can smash that up a bit more?

Rex: With pleasure.

(Rex is about to stomp on the cat, but Sabira pushes him aside before he could.)

Sabira: No. Nobody's smashing anything else. (Sid snickers) We just need to stay calm while I figure out how to...dispose of this robot. Violet, are you willing to--? (sees that Violet is missing) Violet? _Did she leave too?_ *sigh* _Great…_

Sid: Hey, don't worry. We're still here. Heh heh!

Sabira: Ai…

(Cuts to Annie walking down the sidewalk, looking at a sheet of paper with a grocery list on it.)

Annie: {Cat food? We never had a cat, and I don't think Dad would ever let us have one. Maybe she's just going through that cat phase again… Though it's really weird how every time we move she always goes through that phase. Hmm…}

Violet: Annie!

(Annie turns around and sees Violet running to her.)

Annie: Oh! Hey Violet.

Violet: Annie..*pant pant* You need to go inside somewhere! Now!

Annie: What? What do you mean?

Violet: Listen, a robotic cat tried to attack our teacher, and I have a feeling that one's going to attack you as well?

Annie: (extremely confused) W-wha-what!? A robotic cat!? Violet, what are you even talking about!?

Violet: Look, you just need to hide somewhere! Quickly! Before--!

(The robotic cat that has set Annie as a target appears behind Annie, loudly growling. Annie turns around and becomes frightened. The cat leaps towards Annie, causing her to scream. Violet quickly shoves Annie aside and punches the cat before it could hurt her or herself. The cat crashes onto the ground, then Violet starts to repeatedly stomp on it, smashing it into multiple tiny pieces and causing cracks to form on the sidewalk.)

Violet: HOW **DARE** YOU!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE EVEN DOING!?! YOU **NEVER** GO ATTACKING ANYONE FOR NO REASON!! ESPECIALLY MY **FRIENDS**!! I **HATE** IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!! NEVER DO THAT **AGAIN**!!

(Annie watches on in disbelief. Violet slowly stops and calms down, taking a deep breath.)

Violet: God damn robot cats…

Annie: Violet…

(Violet turns to Annie, very worried.)

Violet: Oh my God, Annie! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean hurt you! I was just--!

Annie: You saved my life...but why..?

Violet: Well, I mean, you're my friend, right? Why else would I save you, dearie?

(Annie smiles. Violet helps Annie get up, but still seems worried about her.)

Violet: Are you okay? I-I didn't hurt you, did I?

Annie: No, no. I'm okay. You don't need to worry. (smiles) I'm fine.

(Violet lets out a sigh of relief and smiles brightly. Annie's eyes sparkle as she blushes.)

Daniel: Hey...um...guys?

(The two girls look at Daniel and Jeannie S., both seeming rather worried.)

Daniel: We hate to ruin this nice moment you two are having right now…(points to the roof of the building behind the two girls) buuuuut….

(The two girls turn around and it reveals a bunch of robotic cats sitting upon the rooftop. Cats start showing up on the other rooftops as well. And more walk out of the alleyways, and popping out of trash cans, crawling out from under cars, tables, and chairs, and some even appear from inside the buildings. The four kids, along with all the residents of the town, look rather terrified of all these cats appearing. After a brief moment of silence…)

Daniel: _Run…_

(The four kids start to run for their lives, and the cats finally unleash their attack. Some cats pounce among the citizens, others are chasing the citizens that are running for their lives. And some citizens try to fight back against the horde of cats (success varying). A large horde of cats chase after the four kids running. Another horde of cats block the road, in an attempt to stop the kids.)

Annie: Oh no! They're surrounding us! How are we--!?

(Daniel takes a deep inhale.)

Daniel: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

(Daniel's yell manages to blast through the horde of cats, breaking a majority of them. They all run through the pile of broken cats.)

Annie: What the--!? But how did you even--!?

Daniel: (raised) I can explain myself later! Right now, we just need to get out of here!

(The four kids manage to reach the neighborhood before suddenly being stopped by a much larger robotic cat*. The kids stare at it in fear.)

* _About the size of a human adult!!_

Violet: Um...does that seem…bigger than the other cats? 

(The big cat lets out a deep growl as it slowly approaches the kids. The kids back away slowly, but soon notices the horde of cats slowly approaching them as well. Daniel looks around frantically as he panics, Jeannie S. and Annie hold each other in fear, and Violet prepares herself to fight. Suddenly Fidget shouts something in gibberish, catching the big cat's attention, then he jumpkicks the cat in the face.)

Fidget: Whooo! Yea-ah! That actually kinda hurt! (rubs his foot) Ow…

(The cat shakes off the blow and yowls angrily. Destructo-Kid pulls its tail hard enough to cause it to slip and fall flat on its "belly". It looks at Destructo with anger and hisses at him. Destructo begins to spin the cat around. After a bit of spinning, he tosses over the trees. As the other kids watch in amazement, Fidget pulls Daniel into the bushes. Annie looks around for Daniel.)

Annie: Daniel? Where did he--!? (cat leaps towards her) AAAAAAAAH!!

(Violet smacks the cat away.)

Violet: Stay the hell away from her, you mean cat!

(The cat clatters onto the ground, and the other cats growls at her, ready to attack.)

Violet: Uh oh.

(Loud Boy pops out from the bushes and screams at the horde of cats, tossing them all away and breaking the majority of them. Annie looks on with amazement and confusion.)

Annie: {Wait a minute...is that--?}

(Jeannie S. pulls on Annie's sleeve.)

Jeannie S.: Come on, Annie! You have to go! Now!

Annie: But what about you guys?!

Jeannie S.: We'll be fine! You just gotta get out of here!

(Annie seems hesitant at first, but then gains a look of determination and nods, then runs off.)

Violet: Come on, Jeannie S.! (points at the bushes) Over here!

(Violet and Jeannie S. go into the bushes. Fidget starts bouncing excitingly and laughing.)

Fidget: Ahahahahahahaha! Come on guys!! Onward!! To the battlezone!!

(Fidget runs off into the town, yelling out a battle cry.)

Loud Boy: (raised) Huh!? Wait! Fidget!

(Tantrum Girl runs out of the bushes and into the town.)

Loud Boy:(raised) Vi--I mean, Tantrum Girl! Where are you going!?

Tantrum Girl: Come on! We have to hurry! We can't just let everyone get hurt!

Loud Boy: But--

(Chatterbox walks out of the bushes and picks up a slightly broken, deactivated cat.)

Chatterbox: {Hmmm, I wonder… Maybe there's something inside this cat's programming that may lead to where they're being manufactured. Or at the very least, where they're being sent from. Hmmm.}

(Chatterbox snaps her fingers.)

Chatterbox: {Bingo!} (turns to Destructo-Kid and Loud Boy) You two go help out Tantrum Girl and Fidget. I'm gonna sneak into the treehouse, hack into this cat's brain, and hopefully find out where they're exactly coming from.

Loud Boy: Wait, but what if you get--?

Chatterbox: I'll be fine. You two just need to go. 

(Chatterbox runs off into the neighborhood, carrying the cat with her. Loud Boy seems very hesitant, then sighs.)

Loud Boy: Welp...i-if we don't have any other choice…

(Loud Boy and Destructo-Kid runs off into the town. Cuts to Chatterbox sneaking into the backyard of the Boom house and climbing up the ladder.)

Chatterbox: {Hopefully our parents won't spot me…}

(Chatterbox climbs into the treehouse and pulls out her laptop, along with a few other things, from the bag that's been left there. She opens the laptop, grabs a screwdriver, and unscrews the bolts lining across and around the top of the cat's head. She removes the two halves of the head plate, revealing its computerized brain, then plugs a few wires into it. She then begins to type away on the laptop, supposedly hacking into the cat.)

Chatterbox: {Good thing I read that book last week on how to hack into a robot's A.I.}

(Cuts to the town, where chaos is still brewing. Fidget is just having a blast, kicking cats around, tossing them all over the place, and all round just seeming to be having a good time. Fidget walks over to a massive pile of broken cats, and smacks it a few times with a baseball bat.)

Fidget: Hey, you guys think these cats are gonna slow down anytime soon? Cause, while it's definitely fun, it's really starting to hurt my soul.

(Destructo-Kid punches a bigger robotic cat in the face, knocking it out.)

Fidget: Whooooo! You go, Destructo!

Destructo-Kid: (glares at Fidget) How about you actually **lend a hand** , instead of acting like a child?

Fidget: Ah come on, mate. We **are** children! What were you expecting?

( _Unamused Destructo-Kid_. Destructo suddenly gets pounced on by a much bigger cat than before. Destructo wrestles with its metal paws for a bit, trying to keep its claws from piercing his chest. Fidget jumpkicks the cat in the face, distracting the cat and giving Destructo a chance to fling it off him. The cat crashes onto the ground, and gets back up, cracked and twitching. Destructo gets up and gets into a battle stance. Fidget becomes excited and also gets into a stance. The cat races towards them…)

(Then it switches to Tantrum Girl fighting off the robotic cats, specifically trying to defend the citizens from getting hurt. She spots Sabira running away from a cat. Sabira trips and falls down, then desperately tries to back away from the approaching cat. It's about to pounce…)

Tantrum Girl: HEY!! YOU LEAVE THAT NICE TEACHER LADY **ALONE**!!

(Tantrum Girl stomps her foot onto the ground so hard that it sends a small wave of earth careening towards the cat. The wave sends the cat flying over a building. Tantrum Girl watches in amazement.)

Tantrum Girl: Did I just...?

(Sabira gets up and Tantrum Girl rushes over to her.)

Tantrum Girl: Oh god, are you alright!? Did you get scratched or bitten o-or--!?

Sabira: Don't worry, don't worry. I'm alright. T-thank you. Say... what's your name?

Tantrum Girl: Tantrum Girl.

Sabira: (tilts head) Strange. You look very similar to--

(Suddenly, a citizen screams.)

Tantrum Girl: I can't talk right now! I have to go! You just need to get somewhere safe, okay!?

Sabira: A-alright!

(Tantrum Girl runs off and Sabira looks on with curiosity.)

Sabira: {Why does she look so familiar..?}

(Cuts to Loud Boy screaming at another horde of cats, breaking a majority of them. He takes a moment to catch his breath.)

Loud Boy: {Ugh… I'm running out of breath… Come on, Jeannie S…. Where are you…? I don't think I keep this up any longer…}

(A large metal cat appears, growling. Loud Boy stares at it for a bit.)

Loud Boy: Son of a--

(The cat starts charging at him, prompting him to squeal and brace for attack. An axe comes flying out of nowhere and hits the cat on the head, causing it to freak out before shutting down completely. Loud Boy turns around and it reveals that Chatterbox was the one that threw the axe.)

Loud Boy: Je--er, Chatterbox! You finally came back!

Chatterbox: I discovered where these cats are coming from, but we've gotta hurry! Where are the others!?

(Tantrum Girl, Destructo-Kid, and Fidget run up to the other two. The former two seeming rather tired, and the latter one... seems just as peppy as ever.)

Tantrum Girl: *pant pant* We've been trying to fight them off….but there's just too many of them! What are we supposed to do now!?

Chatterbox: I have an idea! Follow--!

???: (on the intercom) LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!! BOYS AND GIRLS!! I know you are in serious trouble, but don't worry!! For I am here to save you!! Those loser Freak Five haven't been able to save you! They didn't even know that this would happen!! But I knew! I knew before those cats came here, which is why **I** came prepared!

Fidget: HEY, IF YOU'RE SO SMART, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THIS CRAP **BEFORE** IT ALL HAPPENED!?!

???: SILENCE, EGGHEAD!! LET ME FINISH!!

Fidget: {Egghead? I don't read books.}

???: YOUR SAVIOR IS HERE!! THE ONE, THE ONLY..!!

(Susie jumps down from the rooftop, wearing a purple ninja costume, purple mask, and golden crown. She strikes a pose.)

Princess Ninja: PRINCESS NINJA!!

(The Freak Five just blankly stare at her.)

Destructo-Kid: That is the worst name I have ever heard.

Princess Ninja: Oh, it's not like any of your names are any better. Loud Boy? Tantrum Girl? Chatterbox? They're all ridiculous!

Fidget: At least they're more creative than yours!

Princess Ninja: *scoffs* Yeah, you keep telling yourselves that.

Chatterbox: Okay, are you going to help us, or are you just here to insult us? Because we got to--

Princess Ninja: Help **you**? *Pffffft* Yeah right! I'm here to show you what being a hero really looks like!

(Princess Ninja walks up to a group of small growling cats. She pulls out a remote from her coat, while being careful not to let the others see it, and turns the dial down to low difficulty. She then presses a button, causing the cats in front of her to quickly reboot. Chatterbox tilts her head, puzzled on why they rebooted. Princess Ninja then quickly puts the remote back in her coat and gets into a battle pose.)

Princess Ninja: Come at me, you mean kitties!

(The cats approach her slowly. She starts kicking them, smacking them, and tossing them around, while making karate noises and making a complete fool of herself. The five kids just stare at her like she's crazy.)

Chatterbox: _Come on, guys! Follow me!_

(The kids run off, without Princess Ninja noticing. The two worker men are also watching Princess Ninja, completely unfazed.)

Worker 1: A little girl?

Worker 2: Yup.

Worker 1: Wearing a ninja costume?

Worker 2: Yup.

Worker 1: Fighting metal cats?

Worker 2: Yup.

Worker 1: Weird…

Worker 2: Yup.

(Princess Ninja finally breaks the group of cats, and looks very proud of herself.)

Princess Ninja: You see that? That's how you destroy-- (turns around) Huh??

(Princess Ninja finally notices that the kids left.)

Princess Ninja: Wha--where did you go!? I wasn't even finished yet!!

(Princess Ninja growls loudly and storms off, looking for the kids. A damaged cat gets up, sparking and twitching. A POV shot shows the cat pinging Princess Ninja as a target, then scrolling through its memory to where she was holding the remote, then gaining the objective "DESTROY THE REMOTE". The cat quickly rushes towards the alleyway, hiding amongst the shadows.)

(Cuts to the kids heading towards the outskirts of the town.)

Chatterbox: I managed to hack into the cat's mainframe and collect the coordinates of where they initially came from. And those exact coordinates pointed somewhere on the outskirts of town. 

(The kids slow down to walking and Chatterbox starts looking around.)

Chatterbox: It has to be somewhere around here… Where could it be?

(As Chatterbox continues to search, Destructo-Kid sees a robotic cat running from a large cluster of "trees" into town. He walks over to investigate.)

Destructo-Kid: {No creo que esto estuviera aquí antes…}

(He notices something...odd about the "trees". He plucks a "leaf" off of a branch and rubs it between his fingers.)

Destructo-Kid: {Estos árboles son completamente falsos.}

(He tosses the leaf aside and knocks a fake tree down, catching the attention of the other four.)

Tantrum Girl: Destructo-Kid, what are you doing?

Destructo-Kid: These trees here are fakes. (crushes the fallen tree with his foot) Plastic.

Chatterbox: Wait, but...why would they put so much effort into putting plastic trees here?

Destructo-Kid: I think I know…

(Destructo-Kid walks into the tree cluster, the rest following after. They spot a metal trapdoor in the middle of the cluster. Destructo kicks in the trapdoor, revealing a long metal vent, with many, many scratch marks lining the walls of the vent.)

Chatterbox: *gasp* A vent! That must be where they've been coming from! 

Fidget: All from that one tube?

Chatterbox: Well, no. I think there has to be more around the town. But if that's the case, does that mean that, whatever is producing these cats, is built underground? Is it underneath Stillville? Is this Kid-Rid's doing? Have they been using the Mitt Foundation's name just so they can hide themselves while they operate... whatever this is?

Destructo-Kid: So you came up with a new theory now, is that it?

Chatterbox: Look, I don't believe that Chef Mitt has anything to do with this. He didn't have anything to do with the last plot from Kid-Rid, so why would he have anything to do with this?

Destructo-Kid: I don't have an idea, but I can't expect him to be the angel **you** seem to see him as.

Chatterbox: I'm not saying he can't do anything wrong! I'm just saying that--

Tantrum Girl: Destructo, why do you have to be so hard on everyone?

Destructo-Kid: What do you mean? I'm being reasonable. 

Tantrum Girl: Expecting the worst out of everyone is not being reasonable!

Destructo-Kid: Uncle Stanley said that he was a card-carrying member of Kid-Rid! Clearly, there's going to be something he's getting involved in!

(An argument soon erupts between the three. Fidget and Loud Boy back away from the argument, not wanting to be involved. A twig snaps in the distance and Loud Boy turns around, spooked. Several distant robotic cat growls are heard, scaring him even more. Fidget notices Loud Boy being freaked out.)

Fidget: Yo, Loud Boy, something wrong?

Loud Boy: Do….do you hear that..?

Fidget: Hear what?

Loud Boy: Those growls. I-I think those cats are getting close…

Fidget: I don't hear anything.

(Loud Boy gives Fidget a look of disbelief. The cat growls soon become audible.)

Fidget: Oh, now I hear them.

( _Unamused Loud Boy_. The growls grow louder.)

Loud Boy: Um...guys..?

(The other three still argue, as the trees begin to rustle.)

Loud Boy: G-guys…?

(Red glowing eyes soon appear, glaring at the kids.)

Fidget: GUUUYYS!!

The other three: WHAT!?

Loud Boy: (points at the eyes, terrified) C-c-cats…

(The three turn around, and the cats reveal themselves, bearing their claws and teeth. They slowly approach the kids as the three back away at the same pace. Chatterbox soon trips over and falls into the vent, screaming.)

Tantrum Girl: Chatterbox!

Loud Boy: JEANNIE!

(Several trees in front of Loud Boy break apart, and then he jumps into the vent. Tantrum Girl, seeing that there's no other options, jumps in as well. Fidget bounces excitedly and giggles.)

Fidget: Oh boy! I've always wanted to do this!!

(Fidget dives right into the vent.)

Fidget: GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Destructo-Kid just shrugs and slides in. The metal kitten from before rushes to the vent and hops in, letting out a little mew as it does.)

(It cuts to black for a moment...)

Loud Boy: _Jeannie S.? Jeannie S.! P-please...wake up_.

(Chatterbox slowly opens her eyes.)

Chatterbox: *merm* Daniel, why are you whisper--

(Loud Boy quickly covers her mouth and shushes her. It soons reveals that they're on the top of a big pile of robotic cats. A zoom out shows the room filled with many giant piles of deactivated, good-conditional robotic cats. Chatterbox gets up and looks around.)

Chatterbox: _Where are we?_

Loud Boy: _I don't know….but I have a really bad feeling about all of this…_

(The siblings carefully scale down the pile and safely step onto the ground. They look around for the others and spot Tantrum Girl also scaling down a pile.)

Chatterbox: _Violet!_

Tantrum Girl: _Guys!_

(Tantrum Girl jumps down onto the ground and runs over to the siblings.)

Tantrum Girl: _Where even are we?_

Loud Boy: _We don't know, but I think we should get out of here before--_

(Loud Boy immediately becomes alert, as though he's heard something. He quickly grabs the girls' arms and starts rushing away, the girls looking completely .)

Loud Boy: _Quick! We need to hide!_

Tantrum Girl: _What!? Daniel, what are you--!?_

(Loud Boy drags the girls behind a giant pile and covers Tantrum Girl's mouth, with her not being particularly happy about it. Soon clanging pawsteps are heard running to the pile. A cat stops in its tracks and scans the area. The three freeze up as the cat walks past them, not bearing any particular attention to them. It soon runs over to a bunch of cat sized platforms and starts hopping onto them, reaching the vent in the center of the ceiling. After a bit of stretching, it clings onto the wall of the vent and starts climbing. As the cat disappears, the three kids breathe a sigh of relief.)

Chatterbox: _How did you even know that cat was awake?_

Loud Boy: _I heard it activate. I-I had to do something!_

(Chatterbox tilts her head.)

Tantrum Girl: _Well, if these things are really sleeping, then we find the other two. And fast!_

(Fidget rises from a small pile of cats besides them as she says that line.)

Fidget: _You guys looking for me?_

(The three become startled by his sudden appearance.)

Tantrum Girl: _Sid! You can't just pop out of nowhere like that!_

Fidget: _Technically, I can_. (smirks) _And I did_.

(Tantrum Girl looks at Fidget with annoyance, then takes a deep breath.)

Tantrum Girl: _Well, we still don't have Rex. Where is he?_

(The four take a brief search around before noticing Destructo-Kid standing at a locked door.)

Tantrum Girl: _Rex! There you are!_

(Destructo turns to the group. Chatterbox looks at the door with curiosity.)

Chatterbox: _This must be the other way out_.

Fidget: _Perfect!_ (points at Destructo-Kid) _All you need is break the door down and--_

Destructo-Kid: _I'm not doing that_.

Fidget: _What? Why not?_

Destructo-Kid: _Cause I don't want to risk waking those things up_.

Fidget: _You kicked the trapdoor in just fine_.

Destructo-Kid: _Yes, and I could've gotten killed by a group of irritated cats! Lucky they were frail enough not to wake any of the others_.

(Brief silence from Fidget.)

Fidget: _Oh…_

Chatterbox: _Well, if we can't break down the door, then we'll just need to find another way to open it. Daniel, I need you to be lookout. Make sure that no other cats here are about to wake, alright?_

(Loud Boy nods and turns away from the group, looking out for danger. Chatterbox looks closely at the door for a bit, and discovers a tiny, round lock on it.)

Chatterbox: {Hmmm….Need a pin or something that could fit.}

(She looks around and sees a toothpick on the ground. She picks it up and smiles.)

Chatterbox: {This will do.}

(She picks the lock for a bit and gets it to open. All the kids seem joyful until Loud Boy immediately winces and squeaks in pain, collapsing onto his knees and covering his ears from a particularly painful sound that the others can't seem to hear. Tantrum Girl rushes over to his side.)

Tantrum Girl: Daniel! What's wrong!?

(Loud Boy only responds by whimpering. Every cat inside the room soon awaken, red eyes glaring through the darkness. The kids look on in terror.)

Fidget: Oh sugar honey iced tea….

(The lights turn on and shine brightly. Several of the possible thousand cats manage to get out of the piles they were in and approach the kids, completely surrounding them, with a burning intention to kill. All the kids seem extremely terrified, even Destructo-Kid. Loud Boy still seems to be in intense pain. _It all seems to be over for them…_ )

(Suddenly a swarm of blue ribbons swiftly fly through the vent, slicing through, wrapping up, and destroying many of the cats that are surrounding the kids. One ribbon flies down and breaks the speaker causing the invisible sound, Loud Boy seemingly being relieved. The Ribbon Warrior ziplines down to the kids and lands. The ribbons form into a staff and they grab it. The kids stare at them with amazement.)

Ribbon Warrior: You need to run! Get out of here! Find a way to deactivate these robots! I'll hold them for as long as I can!

Tantrum Girl: But--!

Ribbon Warrior: JUST GO!!!

(Tantrum Girl nods and the kids run into the door, slamming it behind them. The Ribbon Warrior prepares to fight the cats, as the cats growls with anticipation.)

Ribbon Warrior: My archnemesis… I thought you were done... but I guess you can't stay down for long… It's time to fight once again!

(The Ribbon Warrior runs into the horde with determination with a battle cry, then it cuts back to the kids running down the hallway, Tantrum Girl looking rather worried.)

Tantrum Girl: I hope they're doing alright.

Fidget: I'm sure they're gonna be fine. Hopefully…

(The five soon stop in their tracks as they approach a multi hallway intersection. A quick camera pan shows a rather large maze-like system of hallways.)

Fidget: Alright. Noooow, which way?

Loud Boy: They all look the same…

(Chatterbox thinks for a bit, then snaps her fingers.)

Chatterbox: We should all each pick one. If one of us manages to find the control room, call the others. Hopefully we'll be able to regroup by then.

Destructo-Kid: Wait a minute, control room?

Chatterbox: Well, yeah. Someone has to be controlling these cats somehow, right? Maybe we'll finally find out who's behind this… 

Tantrum Girl: And what if we don't find it?

Chatterbox: Then we'll just meet back here. Simple as that. Now come on, guys! We got to hurry!

(The kids enter a different hallway each. Cue small montage of each kid running down various hallways, searching around for a control room. The montage ends with Chatterbox, Tantrum Girl, Fidget, and Destructo-Kid regrouping in a random hallway.)

Chatterbox: Did anyone find anything?

Destructo-Kid: Nope.

Tantrum Girl: Me neither…

Chatterbox: *sigh* Damn it… We've looked everywhere but still found nothing?

Fidget: Hey, look.

(The three look at Fidget, who's pointing at a golden door.)

Fidget: I found the control room.

Chatterbox: Wha-? How did we miss that!?

Fidget: Because~, (holds up a curtain with a picture of a gray door on it) it was hidden behind this.

(Brief silence)

Chatterbox: Oh…

(Destructo-Kid breaks down the door.)

Fidget: Alright, evil-doer!! Your days here are done!!

(No response)

Fidget: So, **thaaaat's** how we're gonna be, eh? Well then, PREPARE FOR MY FIDGETY **WRATH**!!

Tantrum Girl: Wait, Fidget--!

(Fidget leaps and pounces onto….a small, empty, purple, royal-looking chair, that gets stuck on his leg.)

Fidget: Bah! No one's here!

(Fidget tries to shake the chair off his leg. The three approach the control panel, and Destructo breaks the chair off Fidget's leg. Chatterbox looks at the control panel with interest.)

Chatterbox: Wow…this looks so simple…like a child made it. Big colorful buttons? Light switches? Fancy levers? A big rainbow flower in the middle? This is not what I expect a control panel to look like.

Fidget: At least it's short enough for you to reach it. *snickers*

(Chatterbox's face turns red with embarrassment and rage.)

Chatterbox: EXCUSE ME!?!

Fidget: Chillax, man. I'm just teasing.

Chatterbox: I--!!

Tantrum Girl: Um, guys? Where's Daniel?

(Cuts to Loud Boy walking around the hallways, looking lost and afraid. He's sweating, trembling, and his breaths are slow and heavy.)

Loud Boy: H-H-H-H-Hello? G-g-guys? Wh-where are you..?

(He begins to tear up.)

Loud Boy: (voice breaking) I...I don't like this plan anymore…

(A cat growl is heard from a distance.)

Loud Boy: {Oh no…}

(Cat meows are heard coming closer, as Loud Boy begins to panic.)

Loud Boy: {I need to hide! Ma-ma-maybe in one of these rooms! Of course!}

(Loud Boy tries opening the doors in the hallways, but they all seem to be locked. Loud Boy's panic becomes worse as he begins to hyperventilate, and stumbles as though he's dizzy. He trips on his own feet and flumps onto the ground. He looks on in terror as the shadow of the cat approaches the hall. The cat appears and is...much smaller than he expected. He calms down a bit by that realization.)

Loud Boy: O-oh... i-it's just a small c-cat.. Heh heh… (gets up) I-I can handle those…

(Many more cats show up. Brief silence.)

Loud Boy: Oh you got to be crapping me…

(He quickly turns around and books it. The large horde of cats begin to chase after him. And now we return to where the episode first began, with Loud Boy being chased by the cats, and soon being trapped in an intersection, surrounded by blood-thirsty robotic cats. He panics, looking around frantically.)

Loud Boy: HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!!!

(His yell stuns all the cats surrounding him, some letting out pained yowls. He notices and a lightbulb lights up in his head.)

Loud Boy: {Of course! Why didn't I think of that?}

(Loud Boy calms himself down and screams at the horde in front of him, breaking and destroying them. He turns to the horde besides him, and screams at them as well. Then he does the same to the other two hordes. He takes a moment to catch his breath and looks around at the destroyed piles of cats. He soon becomes thrilled and jumps around victoriously, pumping his fists in the air.)

Loud Boy: (normal voice) Yeah! Woo-hoo! I did it! Ha ha!

(He stops and sighs. A damaged cat drags itself out of the pile behind him, sparking and twitching. It growls as it gets ready to pounce. He quickly turns around but the cat launches itself towards him before he could do anything. He squeals as it leaps towards him. The cat digs its claws into Loud Boy's shoulder, letting out a bit of blood. He grunts and winces in pain. He rips the cat off his shoulder, causing the claws to tear a few deep cuts into his shoulder, and flings it against a wall, breaking it in half. He grips his shoulder as it begins to profusely bleed, seeming to be in pain. Fidget is wading through the pile of broken cats, looking for Loud Boy.)

Fidget: Yo, Daniel! You around? I thought I heard screaming here. (notices Loud Boy) Oh, there ya ar—!

(Fidget immediately notices the blood on Loud Boy and rushes to him.)

Fidget: Whoa! D-dude! Wh-what happened?!

(Fidget removes his hand from his shoulders and winces as he sees the cuts.)

Fidget: *Eeee* That looks bad…

(Fidget holds onto Loud Boy’s hand as they start running back to where the others are.)

Fidget: C-come on. I-I’m sure Jeannie S. has something to help with this…

(Cuts back to the three kids at the control panel, Chatterbox messing with the big rainbow flower in the middle.)

Chatterbox: Gah! How do you even work this thing?! It's like it was made by a little child!

Tantrum Girl: Maybe you should stop overthinking this? I mean, it's definitely not an ordinary control panel, like the ones you see in movies.

(Chatterbox seems angered by her suggestion, but calms down.)

Chatterbox: Right, right. Maybe I should take a different approach…

(Fidget walks in with the injured Loud Boy.)

Fidget: Hey guys..? I found Daniel...buuut…

(The three kids turn around and are shocked by the sight.)

Chatterbox: *gasp* Daniel!

(Chatterbox quickly rushes to Loud Boy, and checks the cuts. She winces.)

Chatterbox: {Oh dear, that doesn't look good…} Do..do you feel cold...o-or anything?

Loud Boy: N-no..? It just hurts…

Chatterbox: Okay, okay.. {Calm down, Jeannie S. Boom. You can figure this out! Just wish I was more prepared...damn it!}

(Chatterbox thinks for a bit, and Loud Boy becomes more worried.)

Loud Boy: Am...a-am I gonna die…?

Chatterbox: What!? No nonononono! You-you're not going to die! D-don't worry! I-I-I just need….errrr... BANDAGES! Does anyone have any bandages?!

(Fidget pulls out a roll of bandages from behind his back.)

Fidget: Got some here.

(Chatterbox has a big sigh of relief as Fidget hands it to her.)

Chatterbox: Thank you, Sid.

(She proceeds to wrap the bandages around Loud Boy's shoulder, part of his chest, and part of his upper arm.)

Chatterbox: There. That should, at the very least, slow the bleeding. (under breath: _I hope…._ )

(Chatterbox is about to return to the control panel...but she goes back to Loud Boy and hugs him tightly.)

Loud Boy: Jeannie…

Chatterbox: I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have left you alone… I..I should've gone with you… Maybe…(voice breaking)..maybe you wouldn't get hurt…

(She starts to cry. Loud Boy gets down on one knee and hugs her back.)

Loud Boy: It's fine… I-I know you didn't mean to… It's okay…

(Princess Ninja slowly claps as walk onto a platform suspended above the ground.)

Princess Ninja: Well done. Bravo. Brilliant performance. I **love** dramas, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut this short.

Chatterbox: Susie? What are you doing here?

Princess Ninja: IT'S **PRINCESS NINJA**!! And I'm here because…(thinks for a bit) Oh screw it. **I** run this place. Why you brats are here is beyond me, but unfortunately, your stay here is unwelcome.

Chatterbox: Wait, so you're the one behind all these cats?

Princess Ninja: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can lecture me on how it's apparently wrong, like all you superheroes do, later. Right now, I have one last show to put on, specifically catered to all of you...and your little injured friend. 

(A button rises from the platform she's on, ready to be pushed.)

Princess Ninja: Toodle-loo! 

(She presses the button and the floor beneath all of them slowly splits open. The kids try backing away from the opening. Princess Ninja laughs as the opening in the floor grows wider. Soon the two wires holding up one side of the platform mysteriously snap in half, causing the platform to fall over and Princess Ninja to fall off the platform. She manages to quickly grab onto the railing before she could fall into the ever widening opening. But her hand soon slips off and she falls in. It soon gets to the point where the kids won’t be able to stand on the floor for long.)

Tantrum Girl: {Oh no… It won’t be long until we fall in!} (determined expression) {Might as well jump in!}

(Tantrum Girl runs and jumps into the opening, the others watching in shock. Fidget shrugs and bounces straight in. Chatterbox is about to jump in with her brother, but he seems extremely hesitant.)

Chatterbox: Come on, Daniel. There’s no other way we’re getting around this.

(Loud Boy begrudgingly holds onto his sister’s hand and jumps down with her. Destructo-Kid just casually walks off the platform into the darkness below.)

(A descending transition later, it shows Princess Ninja laying on the ground. She gets up, rubbing the back of her head, and looks around. She sees the remote across from her and quickly goes over to grab it. Chatterbox grabs her wrist before she could grab, and pulls Princess Ninja towards her and the other four kids.)

Chatterbox: Alright, Susie. Explain yourself! What the hell even is all of this? Why??

Princess Ninja: Well, you see, (starting backing away) I just wanted to be the best at everything. And that includes being a superhero! And since I never thought you freaks wouldn’t be able to handle the responsibility, I thought I’d happily take your place.

Chatterbox: So, that’s it? You just wanted to be better than everyone else?

Princess Ninja: **I am** better than everyone else. (swiftly picks up the remote) And unfortunately for you brats, I’ve already proven myself better than any of **you**!

Destructo-Kid: Not really. You **did** prove, however, that you are a complete embarrassment to everyone around.

(Princess Ninja is offended by his comment. Fidget bursts into laughter, angering her even more. She runs to the middle of the room and presses a button on the remote, turning on the spotlights which shine on her.)

Princess Ninja: Oh Chatterbox~! I'm sure you probably want, oh I don't know, (points at the remote) this little remote?

(Chatterbox glares at her.)

Princess Ninja: Well, if you want it, you'll have to take it from me…. through **dance**.

(The kids get ready to fight her…)

Princess Ninja: Oh, and I do mean just you, Chatterbrat. Your friends…(presses another button)..are gonna have to be busy.

(A large door opens behind the kids, and a large sum of cats pour through. The four kids get ready to fight as music begins to fade in. Chatterbox looks at Loud Boy with worry.)

Tantrum Girl: You go on ahead! We'll fight them off!

Chatterbox: But…. Daniel…

Loud Boy: (slightly raised) I-I'll be fine. You just need to get that remote.

(Chatterbox nods and runs straight towards, intent to grab the remote. Princess Ninja dodges by twirling away from her. Chatterbox turns around and tries again, but Princess Ninja dodges by gracefully leaping away from her. Chatterbox tries again one more time, but Princess Ninja does a twirling leap over her, and kicks her in the back, knocking her down.)

Princess Ninja: I said through **dance** , didn't I? What? Can't you dance?

(Chatterbox gets up, dusting herself off.)

Chatterbox: You want to dance? Fine. Then let's dance…

(The music pauses as Chatterbox grabs Princess Ninja's hand and pulls her to herself, ready to dance.)

Princess Ninja: Oh. So, you can dance? I bet you read a bunch of books about it, huh?

Chatterbox: Yes, I have, and I've learned a lot. But I don't feel like being chatty right now…

(Princess Ninja becomes shocked, not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. The music resumes as Chatterbox starts doing the waltz with Princess Ninja.)

Princess Ninja: Oh, so you’re just gonna waltz with me? That’s rather boring of—

(Chatterbox swings Princess Ninja over her head, as the music starts playing at full blast. She makes an unsuccessful attempt at grabbing the remote while twirling Princess Ninja around. Princess Ninja twirls away and tries to kick Chatterbox in the face, but she dodges and grabs her leg. She spins her around for a bit and tosses her away. The remote slips from Ninja’s hand, but she grabs it back and attaches it to her belt. She twirls towards Chatterbox, who grabs her hand, stopping her and glares at her. The two then spin around each other, hands held.)

(Takes a quick cut to Tantrum Girl fighting off a group of robotic cats.)

(Cuts back to the two rivals spinning around, with Chatterbox trying and failing to snatch the remote from Ninja’s belt. Ninja twirls away from Chatterbox’s grasp, and shoves her to the ground. Chatterbox knocks Ninja down with a low sweeping kick, and goes for the grab. Ninja rolls away and gets up. She charges towards Chatterbox, grabs her by the arm, and swings her around as twirls and leaps around.)

(Takes a quick cut to Destructo-Kid fighting off the cats. A bigger cat shows up, ready to destroy him. Destructo gets ready to take on the cat.)

(Cuts back to the two girls fighting, with Chatterbox being tossed away. Ninja giggles at her. She gets up, twirls towards Ninja, and brat-slaps her. Ninja looks at Chatterbox with an expression of shock, which soon turns into rage. She tries to choke her, but Chatterbox grabs her arms before she could and slams her onto the ground. Ninja bites her arm, and gets up, fists ready. Chatterbox gets an idea, and pulls her into a ballroom dance.)

(Takes a quick cut to Fidget and Loud Boy fighting off the cats. Fidget spots a cat that's about to attack Loud Boy. He punches the cat before it could hurt him. Loud Boy turns around in surprise and Fidget winks at him. Loud Boy gains a determined smile and sticks close together, watching each other's backs, and resumes fighting.)

(Cuts back to the two kids dancing around. As they dance, Princess Ninja starts to blush, as though she's falling in love. Chatterbox retains her determined expression. She dips Ninja downwards, locking eyes with her. Ninja's face turns bright pink, and her eyes sparkle. Chatterbox takes the opportunity to swipe the remote from her belt, and raises it over her own head triumphantly, as the music fades out.)

Chatterbox: Yes!!

(The damaged kitten from before leaps towards her and snatches the remote from her hand.)

Chatterbox: Wha--!? Hey!

Princess Ninja: Great work, little kitty!

(Princess Ninja pushes Chatterbox away and starts walking towards the cat, who starts growling at her.)

Princess Ninja: Oh, don't be so shy. Just give me the remote, ❤️little baby❤️. *kissing noises*

(The cat destroys the remote by crushing it with its mouth.)

Princess Ninja: NOOOOOOO!!

(All the cats in the room, except for itself, shut down as a result. The cat spits out the crushed remote and runs off, leaving Princess Ninja in shock. Chatterbox grabs Princess Ninja's arm and starts dragging her away.)

Princess Ninja: H-h-hey! Just what do you think you're doing!?

Chatterbox: I'm taking you to Chef Mitt. I'm sure **he** might know what to do with you.

Princess Ninja: WHAT!? YOU CAN'T JUST TELL MY DAD!! HE'LL--HE'LL PUNISH ME!! HE'LL BE SO SO MAD AT ME!! CAN YOU JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!? PLEASE!?

(Chatterbox just gives her a quick glare. Princess Ninja bites her arm really hard, causing her to let go, and pulls out a grappling hook. She aims it at the door, shoots out the hook, which clings onto the door and pulls her away.)

Princess Ninja: See you brats later! 

(Princess Ninja laughs as she runs away.)

Loud Boy: (tries to grab her) Hey—!

(Loud Boy immediately grabs his shoulder and winces in pain. Chatterbox runs to his side and hugs him.)

Destructo-Kid: Welp, how do we escape now?

Fidget: (points at the large door) I think we should go through that door. Hopefully it’ll lead us out?

Tantrum Girl: Well, we don’t exactly have a choice…

(The five kids walk through the doorway and continue walking through the dark hallway. Loud Boy seems rather dizzy and struggling to keep his balance. Chatterbox notices and becomes worried.)

Chatterbox: D-Daniel…? Ar-are you doing alright..?

Loud Boy: Yeah…. Just...just a little dizzy…

( _She didn't like the sound of that…_ )

Stanley: (from a distance) Kids? Kids! Where are you?!

Tantrum Girl: I think that's Uncle Stanley. Uncle Stanley! We're over here!

(The three kids start running, looking for Stanley. Chatterbox starts running too, pulling Loud Boy along behind her, tho trying not to go too fast. The kids spot Stanley across from them, wearing a lightbulb helmet.)

Tantrum Girl: Uncle Stanley!

Stanley: Ah, there you all are! I came here to congratulate you all on your efforts. I know that it must have been dangerous, but I'm glad you kids made it out without any-- (notices Loud Boy has been injured) Goodness gracious! Loud Boy, what happened!?

Chatterbox: He must've been scratched by one of those cats. It-it looks pretty deep…

(Stanley goes up to Loud Boy with worry. He takes a quick look at the cut, removing a bit of the bandage to do so, and winces.)

Stanley: I think it's about time we get out of here and get you kids home. And don't you worry, Loud Boy. (pats Loud Boy's back) I'll get you all patched up.

(Loud Boy seems relieved and smiles.)

Stanley: Come on, kids. Follow me.

(Stanley and the kids walk out of the scene, presumably to Stanley's vehicle.)

(Cuts to Annie entering her bedroom, seeming very, very tired. She flumps onto the bed, letting out a big sigh of relief. The robotic cat from before jumps onto the windowsill, and starts meowing. Annie gets up.)

Annie: Oh, there you are, Annabelle.

(Annie gets off of the bed and goes to the window. She opens the window, letting the cat in. The cat's eyes turn green and it starts purring as Annie pets it.)

Annie: You seem pretty damaged… Don't worry, (picks up the cat) I'll get Dr. Android to fix you up. (looks out the window with worry) I hope the others are okay…

(Annabelle meows and Annie nuzzles her, smiling. It cuts to Daniel sitting at his desk in his room, drawing in his sketchbook, with a timecard in the top left corner saying "Later that evening…". He rubs his shoulder, which now has a big brown band-aid on it, and sighs. Jeannie S. walks into his room, and goes up to him.)

Jeannie S.: Hey. You doing better?

Daniel: Yeah. I'm doing fine.

(Jeannie S. still seems upset.)

Daniel: Look, I know you feel bad for leaving me alone, but really... it's alright--

Jeannie S.: No, it's not. You got hurt, and-and I wasn't there to save you. (starts to tear up) If only I wasn't so stupid…

(Daniel places his hand on her shoulder.)

Daniel: Jeannie S…. It's fine. You shouldn't worry about it. It happened, I'm okay, nothing too bad happened. Everything is fine, alright?

(Jeannie S. nods.)

Daniel: And please, don't ever call yourself stupid. You really are the smartest person I know, and I need you to remember that.

(Daniel smiles at her, and she smiles back. She leaves the room and Daniel takes a brief look out the window. He pulls down his hoodie sleeve and looks at his wrist (what's on his wrist is never shown). He sighs and pulls his sleeve back up.)

Daniel: {Later….}

(He goes back to drawing. Switches to Violet sitting on her bed, with the tv on and a Nao Endo plushe in her hands. She doesn't seem to be watching the tv and is just fiddling with her plush, deep in thought.)

Violet: {I wonder who that mysterious person was… Is she alright? I hope so. Hmmm... maybe I'll see them again? I don't know... I'm probably just being silly again.}

(Annie walks into her room.)

Annie: Violet?

Violet: Annie! (excitingly gets off the bed) What are you doing here?

Annie: I came to check up on you. I know that whole...cat-vasion must've been scary for all of us. I'm glad to see that you're doing well.

Violet: Yeah, that whole thing was pretty stressful, especially for me and my friends… Not that I would know anything about that.

Annie: *small giggle* Well, since you seem to be doing well, (turns around to leave) I guess I'll just--

Violet: (places hand on Annie's shoulder) Wait! Since you're already here, maybe you could stay a while and watch cartoons with me? Maybe chat with each other about some things? Ooo! I could make tea! I mean...if you're up for it..

(Annie blushes and smiles brightly.)

Annie: Yeah. I think I'll stay.

Violet: Great! Ooooh, this will be so much fun! Wait here, I'll be right back.

(Violet leaves the room and goes down the stairs.)

Violet: Mom! Can I use your tea kettle!?

(Annie gains a bright smile and goes downstairs as well. It shows the outside of the Fitz house before cutting to black. Text is shown as the narrator speaks.)

Narrator: And there you have it, folks. The story of how the Freak Five stopped the invasion of perilous-- IZZY, WILL YOU GET OFF ME!?!

🦊: You should've seen his reaction when Daniel got hurt! It was priceless!

Narrator: _I really need to get a new job…_ And I don't think shock for the sake of shock is a very good idea.

🦊: First of all, I don't do shock for the sake of shock. If anything shocking happens, it'll be for the benefit of the story, like right here.

Narrator: Ai…

🦊: And secondly, you're stuck with me, bud! You signed the devil's waiver, and now you're stuck with me for three seasons. So *blows raspberry*

Narrator: And how many episodes is that each?

🦊: 30

Narrator: Well, at least this nightmare may end soon. I do hope you folks get an enjoyable story from this...fox here. And hopefully you stay tuned for the next episode. Until next time, so long folks.)

(Play credits)

(After credits scene: A mysterious figure wearing a pink motorcycle helmet with cat ears enters the town. They stop and look around for a bit.)

???: {Hmmm… I believe this is the place where they moved. Hopefully I'll reunite with my missing piece once again.}

(The pink helmeted figure notices another figure walking into town as well, this one wearing a white motorcycle helmet with flames on it.)

???: {Hmmm...I wonder who that is. Well, they don't matter now. What matters is that **he** must be here somewhere.}

(The pink helmeted figure resumes walking.)

???: {Soon, although he won't recognize or perhaps remember me, him and I shall be reunited once again.}

(It fades to black as the episode ends.)


End file.
